


Primed

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, F/M, Gore, I'll be a furry by the end of this fic, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Violetshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 61,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: My very first try at the Omegaverse. In this AU, werewolves are fully integrated into the human society(or vice versa). Naturally, both races are obligated to undergo certain tutelage to ensure the friendly coexistence of the two. But what happens, if someone skipped 'school'? What would the consequences be?Complete
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 127
Kudos: 62





	1. Dividing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473579) by [Blue Eyes Black Dragon (OperaGoose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/Blue%20Eyes%20Black%20Dragon), [OperaGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/OperaGoose). 



> This was highly inspired by Blue Eyes Black Dragon's(OperaGoose) fabulous story 'Lunatic'; an absolute must-read. Naturally, I will be taking great liberties with my world-build, so don't be too confused when certain things seem a little odd.
> 
> For this story, I divided the werewolves not in three, but seven sub-categories. Since the hierarchy within a wolf pack is in constant shift, I tried to apply these cornerstones here and differenciate them further.
> 
> Alpha  
> Alpha>Beta tendencies  
> Beta>Alpha tendencies  
> Beta  
> Omega>Alpha tendencies(rare)  
> Omega>Beta tendencies  
> Omega(ultra rare)  
> Primes(uncommon)

_Dividing_

Dr. Fukui Arata, highly recognized psychologyst, sociologist, behaviour analyst and beta, observed the squabble going on in class 2-C of Domino High School.  
Tapping against his notepad, the counselour let his senses and instincts tell him in a fraction of a second what his logical mind took several moments to analyze and categorize.  
Currently, one Jounouchi Katsuya was snapping and yelling at the infamous teenaged heir of the Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba Seto, who gave back in well-versatile, quiet, yet stingingly venomous retaliation.  
Between the two, a much shorter, mutlicolour-haired teen going by the name of Muuto Yuugi was trying to intervene by desperately attempting to keep the raging blond from taking a flying leap at the affluent brunet.  
Mutely, the class teacher came to stand next to the much bulkier doctor and sighed,  
"This is what we have to deal with on a daily base. So, any suggestions?"  
Wiping his face with one hand, as the argument before them grew ever louder, and muttered,  
"I think, it would be the best to separate them." He huffed, feeling a migraine rising.  
"Seriously, who thought that putting an alpha, a prime alpha and a beta with alpha tendencies in the same class would be a bright idea?"  
Hirose Sumiko, as the teacher was named, fidgeted,  
"Hai, sou desu, well, we thought that Yuugi would be able to supress Jounouchi's alpha tendencies, but the boy is just so aggressive and Kaiba is also somewhat difficu-"  
"Matte, matte, why on earth should Yuugi be able to subdue either one of them?" interrupted the doctor. The teacher blinked uncomprehendingly.  
"But, we thought, between Kaiba and Yuugi being alphas-" Fukui cut in,  
"Yuugi might be a very strong beta, but Jounouchi is the prime alpha!"

Kaiba Seto seethed.  
Prime alpha.  
Jounouchi Katsuya, of all people, was a prime alpha.  
So much for the whole mutt and half-breed insults.  
Here everybody had thought the blond was but an overly zealous beta, but then along came Dr. Fukui, a born and bred were and highly trained professional and declared the unthinkable.  
That Jounouchi Katsuya had, as a prime, a higher Were status than himself.  
It irked Kaiba to no end, seeing as he himself was only six eight werewolf.  
Primes were purebred Weres; clans, families which had not mated with any humans or human-were hybrids for a least eight generations in succession.  
While most humans and Weres mated within their own kind, interracial marriages were nothing out of the norm, particularly when it came to joining political or financial power.  
More often, however, it was to uphold truces within a community.  
The larger population of Weres could point out at least one human or at least hybrid ancestor in their lineage.  
Primes showed a distinct lack of human genes.  
And unlike normal Weres, they mated for life.  
There is a saying, that the safest way to kill a prime is to break their heart.  
Many primes, when losing their mate, would either fall into a bottomless spiral of depression, develop bipolar syndroms, turn manic and often even suicidal.  
Needless to say, primes were a dying species.  
And yet..  
And yet..  
Primes were a league of their own. Being married or related to a prime or a prime clan was like taking an elevator up the social ladder.  
A halfling, like Honda Hiroto for example, was lower ranked than Muuto, who was three quarters were, despite Hiroto coming from a wealthy family.  
Should he marry into the Jounouchi clan, his status would automatically rise to seven-eigth Were. And for werewolves, such lineages were essential.  
Making primes highly sought after mates.

Jounouchi sat in the principal's office, facing the said, Dr, Fukui, the school nurse and, via Skype, the Were Behavioural Instructor.  
"So tell us, Jounouchi-kun, when and where exactly you presented?" Jou shrugged.  
*Somewhere around twelve. I woke up in the middle o' the night and just..knew. Well, no that I was an alpha, but, well, ya know..."  
Dr. Fukui scowled.  
"But your father surely must have-"  
"My father just looked at me, mumbled 'About time' and then went to report me", interrupted Jou.  
The instructor leaved through his files.  
"Yes, we have an entry here that you presented, but no further declaration about your status. And there is something even more disconcerting." Jounouchi rolled his eyes inwardly. What now?  
"Have you received any tutoring? I mean, about correct social behaviour and you responsibilities as both were and towards society?" Jou blinked.  
"Uhm, I _do_ go to school, y' know..." The school nurse shook her head.  
"What Amaya-san is reffering to is individual tutelage according to your status. Or were you home schooled? If done properly, you would only be required to take the according tests to make certain, you understand the directions." Jou let his eyes wander from one adult to the next.  
"Ja, well, 'tou-san just told me not to bite anyone, only to hunt with others and never outside of season, how to shift, run and fight."  
There was an unison groan from the assembly. Donning a stern look, the Were instructor folded his hands over Jounouchi's file and stated,  
"So, not only has your father failed to enrol you into the Were courses, but he also couldn't be bothered to properly teach you on his own. Would you like to explain to me, why neither the teacher's nor the school board could be bothered to rectify that deficiency?"  
Jou's face turned expressionless.  
"Probably because nobody cares."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

So, what do you think? I'm really pretty nervous about this, since werewolves aren't really my usual cup o' tea. If anyone got any pointers, feel free to leave them in the comment section, arigatou^^


	2. Advancing

_Advancing_

One meter ninety-two.  
Close to two-hundred-fifty pounds.  
Shoulders wide enough to make Tyler Mane think twice before getting into a barfight with him.  
Every single part screaming hard work and an even more hardened individual.  
Jounouchi Hyousuke stood in the Were Behavioural Instructor's office and frowned down at the smaller man behind his desk.  
Who didn't seem impressed at all by the death glares the prime shot at him. Finishing typing and closing the window, he turned to look at the hulking figure of the other Were and motioned for this one to sit down.  
Green-brown eyes narrowed, but the large man followed the invite.  
Clasping his hands together, Amaya-san regarded the other man sternly.  
"It has come to my understanding, Jounouchi-san, that you failed to enroll your son Katsuya into behavioural school. According to his own testimony, neither did you give him any proper home tutoring aside of same very basic rules. Now, would you explain to me, as to why?"  
Jounouchi senior stretched his long, sturdy legs, crossed his arms before his broad chest and shrugged.  
"The kid was such a late bloomer, that I thought, he'd never present. You know, there are some of us out there who are born without-"  
"Your son is an alpha. A _prime_ alpha. That in itself is more than reason enough to have him professionally tutored. Yet, you couldn't even give us an exact date as to when he presented."  
Again, the bulky were shrugged.  
"He didn't tell me, I just came home from work one day and there he was, smelling all Were. I figured it had happened sometime during the night, gave him The Speech and reported him. I thought, the school would take over from that point."  
Amaya-san took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Donning the spectacles again, he snapped,  
"Jounouchi-san. For the past one-hundred-and-eighty years it has been custom that the parents are to decide wether or not they want their offspring to be tutoured at school or in private. Either way, Katsuya will still be forced to take the according tests. Needless to say, he will have a lot of catching up to do, seeing how he has missed out on more than four years of schooling. And one more thing,"  
the instructour pressed a button on his phone,  
"according to article Five of the National Werewolf Integration Policy, issued in Showa 15, for neglecting your responsibilities as both a parent as well as a fully admitted member of society, thus endangering the wellbeing of both Weres and humans, you are being held fully accountable. With the ensuing consequences."  
The door to the office opened and four large Weres in police unform, armed with stunners, marched in. As they surrounded the baffled older Jounouchi, Amaya-san nodded grimly.  
"By my assumption, you are looking forward to five years of jail."

Jounouchi Katsuya sighed and stretched.  
Finally, his home felt like a real home.  
No more fights, no more binge drinking, litter all around the place, empty cupboards and stomach, being yelled at or ignored...  
Blissful peace and quiet and freedom and even the possibility of invting his friends over.  
Today, the Were Instructor, some lady from Child services and Dr. Fukui had come over to inspect his living quarters.  
Jou had spent three days dusting, scrubbing, painting and basically overhauling the four-room appartment, much to the delight of the controllers.  
After a few questions and the first set of quizzes along with a massive textbook, they had deemed him fit of emancipation.  
Meaning, he wouldn't be forced to move into a halfway house or with a foster family. Of course, that freedom came with a stipulation; he was to report twice a week to either the principal or the Were Instructor and deliver the finished forms.  
No delays, no excuses save for sickness, accident or family crisises. If he missed one deadline, he would be forced to start all over again, including presenting the new material.  
Of course, slacking his usual homework was also a no-go.  
Jou sighed again, this time in dismay.  
It was not as if he was given a choice.

_~eight days earlier~_

"If you fail the tests, you will be sent to an internship school, where you will be trained properly. Also, the state will provide you with an apprenticeship or higher education according to your abilities."  
Jounouchi's mouth dropped.  
"But-wait, I don't want to! I want to continue with evening school and earn money, so I can enroll into college! No way am I gonna-"  
"If you refuse, Jounouchi-kun," the instructours turqouise eyes flashed dangerously,  
"you will be drafted into the army. Navy, Airforce, wherever you strength lies. You are not to leave until you have at least reached the rank of a Sergent Frist Class. After that, you are free to return to civilian life and approach any career or scholarship you wish."  
Jounouchi stared, before asking in a timid voice,  
"What if I try to run?" Amaya-san drew a deep breath.  
"In that case, you would be transferred to a reintegration camp. You will be forced into a career based on your profile and undergo extensive mental and behavioural training. _If_ after seven years you prove to be a fully functional individual, you will be resocialized, even with the option to marry, if you wish so. However, you will be chemically castrated, as to prevent you from fathering any children. Should you still-"  
"NAN DE?!?" Jounouchi jumped from his chair and yelled,  
"No way! Chemical-There's no way I'm gonna let that happen! I want kids, ya hear? Kids of my own, I want to raise a family, and not get neutred by some pills or injections or whatever.."  
Ayama-san rose his hands in a calming manner.  
"Relax, Jounouchi-kun, that is merely a worst case scenario. You still have a good six months to pass all your tests. And both I and Dr. Fukui will do all we can to help you."  
Reclaiming his chair, Jounouchi sat down, shakily. Never taking his eyes off the other Were, he mumbled,  
"So, I can still have kids? Of my own?" Amaya-san smiled, a warm, reassuring smile.  
"As many as you want, Jounouchi-kun. A whole stable full, if you wish so."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
So, yeah, the conditions for a were are pretty strict. Then again, when dealing with humans, one can not be too careful. And yes, this will be the last we'll see of Jounouchi senior. Probably.


	3. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a couple of quiet chapters. Sorry for being gone so long; I just can't seem to get my plot aligned. Anyways, enjoy^^

_Testing_

He stared.  
Then blinked.  
Then stared some more.  
"What..is this..?" he asked cautiously. Dr. Fukui pursed his lips.  
"The entirety of the material you need to catch up on before your birthday."  
Jou, mouth working soundlessly, gaped at the stack of textbooks, folders, notes and random pages. It was easily forty centimeters tall and oozing intimidation.  
"Uhm, where do I start?" the blond whispered. Dr. Fukui pulled a slim folder from between the top two layers and handed it over.  
"Here is your curriculum along with the according goals. Feel free to approach me with any questions you might have. I also included both my and Ayama-san's direct phone numbers, in case of emergency."  
Jou gave a sigh akin to a whine.  
"So, what's my first challenge?" The doctor grinned, a wide flashing of teeth that showed off his Were side.  
"Getting all your grades up to a solid seventy percent. You are free to pick a tutour on payed support."

"I refuse."  
Kaiba Seto crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned.  
His father, one Kaiba Gozaburo, scowled.  
"Listen, Seto, I am aware that you do not take pleasure in this, but consider the possibilities."  
His son snorted. Gozaburo furrowed his brow.  
"By being Jounouchi-kun's assistant tutour, you heighten your chances of getting on good terms with him. If you manage to make him your-"  
"Dame desu!" Seto cut in.  
"Never mind how much time and effort I would pour into it, this ingrate is and remains a classless imbecile. Why would I even consider dating someone that low?"  
Gozaburo, by now more than a little annoyed at his eldest son's antics, breathed heavily through his nose.  
"He is a prime. And an alpha at that. Just imagine your offspring-"  
Seto shot up from where he was seated.  
"No! No way! I'd rather stay unwed that allow this blond - _inbreed _to spawn!"  
Cold, grey eyes locked with the irate teen's blue.  
"You do realize that this is a direct request from the NWIF, ne? Not meeting with their demands might result in rather..dire consequences."  
Seto scowled, then contemplated.  
Finally he snapped,  
"I'll give it a thought."__

____

____

Jounouchi hated coquettry.  
Ever since he had been proven a prime, and even more an alpha, girls who had previously barely spared him a glance or outright mocked him, suddenly declared him oh-so-sexy and desirable.  
Of. Course.  
Right now, he was shooting down one of the 'In'-Girls; a spoiled, bratty, manipulative, high-maintenance harpy hellbent on destryoing anything and anyone not bowing to her whim.  
And damn, if it hadn't felt good, when he had denied her with all the courteousy he could muster.  
At least the guys had the decency to treat him as before.  
Well, perhaps a tad bit more cautious and polite, but at least none of them tried to suck up to him.  
Enter stage left: Ryuji Otogi.  
From the moment they first met, Jounouchi had taken a massive dislike towards the raven-haired part-time model and full-time son of a perfume industrialist.  
Who also just so happened to host an online show on professional grooming and skincare for the 'greater public'.  
Plus, Ryuji was a complete and utter slut. Uncaring, self-centred, scrupolous and downright cruel at times, Otogi dropped one lover after another the moment he grew tired of them or they 'out of style' as he pegged it.  
So, for him to stand before Jounouchi, flirting shamelessly and making unmistakeable offers, was beyond insulting.  
Jou let him brag and rant a while, then hissed,  
"Listen, _human_ ," he enjoyed the resulting flinch,  
"even if ya were a prime, I wouldn't get with ya. You just want to bone me so ya can brag about it, and I ain't willing ta be your boytoy."  
Ryuji recoiled, seemingly offended.  
"My dear, dear Jounouchi, do you really think me that shallow? Of course I'm looking for a serious relationship. Perhaps even something more..permanent?"  
He turned bright green eyes up at the blond, seductively running one index finger over this one's biceps.  
Jou plucked the offending hand with two digits from his arm and, letting it drop, snarled,  
"Even if ya were the only living being in the world willing ta screw me, I'd rather sleep with Crawford before slammin' sheets with something like _you_!" 

__Kaiba Seto looked at the small, fuzzy black ball that was his younger brother Mokuba.  
Currently, the cub was chasing after one of KaibaCorp's specially designed WereTraining Modules, in this case an artificial hare that imitated the behaviour of the prey, and zipped across the expansive back yard.  
Mokuba was hot on the robot's trails, and with a loud, absurdly cute growl launched himself into the air and brought down his catch.  
Burying his fangs in the soft fur(real, since it was the deluxe-version), he then proceded to lift up the hare and shake it back and fro until its head came off.  
Seo chuckled under his breath; not too long ago he had been ripping apart robot game to improve his hunting skills.  
Calling out to Mokuba, he stated,  
"I think it is pretty much dead, Mokie. Unless you want to turn it into frikassée, I opt you bring your catch home."  
The small black wolf followed suit. Trotting over, mangled WTM in his mouth and as proud as only a preteened Were could be, he made his way over to where his ani sat on the lounge.  
He dropped the poor hare in front of Seto and happily accepted the brunet's petting and scratching.  
"So, we on for the run next week, ne?" he asked inbetween happy yips.  
Seto nodded.  
"Nh, and then I can also teach you the difference between hunting by day or by night."  
Mokuba gave a couple of gleeful yowls. __

____

____

Honda Hiroto was a very happy werewolf.  
Currently he was nuzzling his boyfriend's snow-white, fluffy hair and sighed contentedly.  
Bakura Ryou chuckled.  
"Seriously, you need to get that hair fetish of yours checked. It can't be healthy."  
"Oh shut up," growled Hiroto, face again nose-deep in the white tresses,  
"You know I don't only love you for your hair. I'd be crazy about you, even if you were bald."  
Ryou smirked; his lover could be so hyperbolic sometimes. Snuggling into the embrace of the taller, stocky brunet, the quasi-albino purred.  
Honda Hiroto was as straightforward as a guy could get: somewhat macho, very protective, vain but willing to get his hands dirty(particularly if it included anything with a motor), a pure beta, average student, decent brawler...  
Ryou, on the other hand, was one oddity piled upon another. Two-third were, half British, half Japanese, highly intellectual, an androginous frame paired with a surprisingly deep voice and, kami preserve, an abundance of body hair, Bakura was as much an opposite to Hiroto as one could get.  
Which was perhaps the reason they clicked so well.  
Also, Ryou had one more thing to add to his list of strangenesses.  
He was a pure omega, which made him even more of a rarity.  
Being a straight omega put him a risk of being claimed, molested or straight-up raped from the very moment he had presented. Hiroto had put an end to that when he had accidentaly saved the omega during his second heat. Ryou had been hiding from some other low-status Weres, fighting his instincts to just lay down and let the attackers have their way with him, when Hiroto, deep in rut, had strolled by.  
A fierce fight, several bruises and a busted nose later Honda had stood victorious. He had managed to coax Ryou out of his hiding place and comforted the terrified omega, who had responded eagerly. Comforting had lead to mating, and when Honda had buried his teeth into Ryou's neck, the shy omega had literally heard wedding bells ring.  
"So, when do we head off?" Ryou, shaken from his content bubble, blinked at Honda.  
"Beg your pardon?" Honda smirked.  
"You know we're taking Jounouchi on the run next week, ne? Part of his training to see if he can adapt to others." Ryou furrowed his brow.  
"I wonder if we couldn't just go straight to hunting."  
Honda stared.  
"Aibou, we need to get him to coordinate with us, before we can start chasing game. Even if he can kill a fucking bear on his own, he still needs this grad." Ryou sighed.  
"Fine, a run it is then. But if I scent a rabbit..." Honda grinned.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure Jou won't snatch your snack." 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
A tad bit elaboration on the various statuses:  
'straights' as they are being called, are Weres that do not display any other character traits typical to higher/lower ranked Weres.  
Kaiba has no beta tendencies, making him basically a steamroller whereas Jounouchi shows higher diplomatic and social skills, since his beta traits allow him to back down and compromise easier. Straight alphas and betas are quiet common, unlike omegas. Straight omegas are prefect breeders, but also the lowest ranked, barely above a cub, making them the most vulnerable of the Were society.  
Many omegas are being forced into mating with Weres they do not feel attracted to or downright loath, increasing their suicide rates. Hence them being so rare. 


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, sorry about the slow update. I had almost finished the chapter, but then closed the program before it had autosaved the last part. Anyways, here is one lengthy chapter with some gore. Enjoy, don't get too squicked out and please R&R.

_Running_

Jounouchi Katsuya was lying flat on his back like a bug, snoring slightly.  
All around him textbooks, notes, random sketches and folders lay scattered in a semi-organized utter chaos.  
Honda stared at his oldest friend, then tapped him with his toe.  
The blond snorted, mumbled something unintelligible, and dozed on.  
Hiroto rolled his eyes.  
He had come to pick up Jounouchi for their first run, but the blond was fast asleep.  
Clearing his throat, Honda squared his shoulders and announced,  
"Katsuya, deer at twelve!"  
Promptly, the prime shifted and leapt up, scanning the room with all his still sleep-disoriented senses. It took his brain a moment to catch up, much to Honda's hilarity. Growling, the blond shifted back.  
"Very funny," he picked up the papers and folders and arranged them neatly,  
"and here I thought I wouldn't have ta go grocery shopping for the rest of the week."  
The brunet sweatdropped at that; surely the other Were didn't sustain himself solely on meat? Because wolf or not, the human side of him still required a more balanced diet. Jou stacked the files on the living room desk, then headed for the shower. Honda followed him in and, leaning against the door, watched his friend strip and stand unter the warm spray. Lathering up, Jounouchi asked,  
"So, who'll be joining us tonight for the run?" Hiroto scratched the back of his neck.  
"Ja, besides Bakura and I, Yuugi'll be tagging along. And Anzu. Well, for as long as she can keep up." Jou paused in his scrubbing.  
"Anzu? That ain't gonna work out. She's a human." Honda shrugged.  
"She's Yuugi's girl." Jou's lips pressed into a thin line.  
"Precisely. And he hasn't claimed her yet. Meaning, she's fair game for any guy ta pick her up."  
Hiroto straightened.  
"But with Yuugi around-"  
"Yuugi is a _beta_ , Hiroto. A strong beta, but still a beta. Any alpha, unless seriously washed out, won't take no for an answer."  
He rinsed off, Hiroto watching him intently. Finally, the brunet asked,  
"So, what do you opt for?" Jou shook his head as he reached for his towel.  
"It's really Yuug's decision to make. But as far as I'm concerned, I'd rather she stayed home."

He was really good at this.  
From the moment he had shifted into wolf form, Jounouchi was all business and discipline. Memorizing the scents of his fellow teammates, the blond was quick to fall into their routine.  
Also, his calls were short and precise, curt yowls, brisk banes to pinpoint his delta members, and overall rather silent.  
Honda, who had been running side by side with Ryou, couldn't help but be impressed. Never mind how much Jou's father had neglected the blond's training, he surely hadn't failed him in the outdoors department. So far, Jou appeared to be far more skilled than any and all of them.  
Yuugi caught up with them, adjusting to their sharp trot.  
"He's really good," stated the tricolored beta, as he gave Ryou a quick lick in greeting,  
"I mean, have you seen him transform? It's totally out there!" Ryou, white and faded lilac with a hint of a hint of pale blue, nodded.  
"Truly, the way he can shift mid-leap into human form and back is quite admirable. He must have trained that a lot." Hiroto shook his head, his coat, dark like oak's bark, providing perfect mimicry.  
"Not really. Remember, he's a prime. Switching form, running and hunting comes much more natural to them than us normal Weres."  
As if on cue, Jounouchi broke through the underbrush close to them, chasing a rabbit. The poor creature leapt and feinted, but to no avail. Mid-manoeuver, the Were caught it between his jaws and crushed its head and neck simultaneously. He waited until the bunny stopped twitching, then rose his head to look at his friends.  
Trotting over, he let his gaze roam across them, then set the kill down before Ryou. Nudging it closer to the omega, he prompted,  
"Eat. Yer much too scrawny for yer size."  
Hiroto's jaw dropped. Yuugi looked like he was about to have a stroke and Ryou trembled in confusion and fear.  
"Bu-bu-but -you're the alpha, you-you're supposed to eat first. You just-can't- I mean-"  
"Eat", insisted the blond. Ryou shook his head.  
"I-I can't eat. Not until you've taken yo-your share."  
Jou huffed and took hold of the small body.  
"Fine. I'll have the head, but I want ya ta eat the rest, wakata?"  
Without waiting for an answer, he dug his fangs into the soft flesh, searched for the spine and cleanly tore the head off in one go, along with a large strip of fur. Pushing the remains back to Ryou, he then proceeded to claw off more of the rabbit's coat, before chomping down on the head, effortlessly cracking open the skull.  
For a moment, all that could be heard was the splintering of bone and chewing sounds, then Jounouchi licked his lips and nodded.  
"Tasty. I can see where ya coming from".

Large, soft brown eyes let their gaze roam.  
In the dim twilight, everything seems alive, trembling, shivering, moving...  
She has been laying low after being separated from her family. When moving through a dense underbrush in order to avoid the usual paths and narrows the packs are prone to take, she had entangled herself in wild vines. Once realizing that she was in no imminent danger, her kin had moved along, expecting for her to catch up. But now, the sun has begun to set and she is cut off from their usual hiding place.  
If she-  
She stops mid-chew.  
Was that a snort..?  
A low, thundering growl as the large, brown wolf catapults itself from the ground and towards the startled deer.  
The surprised game leaps up and away, even as the wolf makes chase.  
Twigs, branches, shrubs, bushes..slaps and scratches against her face, her chest, legs as she flees, hoping to put distance between her and her persuer.  
Hot breath, heavy, thumping taps drumming the forest ground, gaining, fading, gaining...  
A faint yowl from her left, and she panics. Is there another wolf, or even more? Yes, more wolfs, many, many more wolfs, wolfs only hunt in packs, so where-  
Fresh. Clean. Crisp. Here is another smell, a different scent, a chance, as narrow as they come, for escape.  
Seto opens his jaws, snaps at his prey's ankles- and she is gone.  
With a baffling jump, the deer leaps over the small river that meanders through the forest. A splash of water, a dash of silver driplets and the deer races down the opposite bank into the brush.  
Mokuba trotted up to Seto.  
"Ne, o-nii-san, what now?" The blue-eyed were adjusted his ears and focused.  
"It's moving watership down. We'll stay on this side until we get to the small crossing two kilometres from here. We can cut it off there."

Honda's head shot up.  
"You hear that?" Ryou and Yuugi faced the same direction. The multicolored Were stated,  
"Deer, opposite bank. Coming in fast. We-"  
"We'll split up. Honda, Yuug', yer taking the other side. Ryou, you'll stay with me."  
Baffled, the other weres stared at Jou. Hiroto narrowed his eyes.  
"Ryou's always running with me, so why-"  
"Because ya know how I fight, meaning, ya know how I move. We don't need much ta get each other's drift. And ya sync well with Yuug'. Ryou and I still gotta get used ta each other's patterns, and this is the best way."  
A glance and a nod to Ryou and the blond disappeared into he darkness without waiting for an answer. Yuugi shrugged and proceeded to cross the river, Honda in tow, who muttered under his breath,  
"I hate it, when he does that."

Drip.  
It's not sweat, but evening dew tumbling from the large camphor tree leaves she uses for shelter.  
Wolfs, so, so many wolfs.  
She stands still, motionless, unblinking. A shiver, a tremble, a shudder, but she dare not move.  
There's two, close by, but they are careless. Loud, so loud, so much noise-  
And then the howl, and she runs, runs, grazile legs carrying her back across the river; more howls, snarls- there, bright red-no-pink-no-brown-green-yellow-white, like the snow, like the moon-  
She is across the river now, the water behind her tumultous, a glimpse of gold, the moon follows the sun, the sun, chasing her, fire, wildfire bursting from the fair-haired fiend, she feints, into the brush, swerves, is the night moving-? The night moves, a shadow amongst shadows, a speck of darkness that doesn't belong, flashes of blue and-  
Blinding white pain sears through two different parts of her long neck, as something barells into her with brute force. She hears a snap-

Felled, the silken beauty lay there, her head twisted at a disturbing angle.  
To either side of her two Weres stood, both their fangs inked with her blood.  
There were no remaining tremors; death had been brutal, but swift.  
Kaiba glared at the heavily panting Jounouchi, who returned the look in kindred.  
"This is _my_ kill," stated the darker alpha, taking one threatening step forwards.  
His hackles raised curtly, but Jou was not backing down.  
"No way, moneybags. We chased her all the way up here from across the river. She's ours."  
Kaiba snorted.  
"You wouldn't have had anything to chase to begin with, if we hadn't spooked her first. Now back off." Jou's eyes narrowed.  
"We put quite alotta work into hunting her down. She's ours." Kaiba snorted.  
"Tough. We saw her first. Early bird catches the worm."  
This time, the growl was unmistakeable; an open challenge. Jou opened his mouth-  
"Ne, minna-san, kon-ban wa. There's really no point in fighting, there's enough deer to go around, right o-nii-sama?"  
Jounouchi looked at the ball of jet-black, monstrous hair and immediately calmed down.  
"Hnn, didn't realize ya had the cub with ya. Kon-ban wa, Mokuba."  
Kaiba Mokuba, who in his wolf form and especially due to the chase looked as if someone had proppeled a nightmarish version of a kuriboh through a leaf pile, gave a yip in protest.  
"I'm not a cub! I'm almost-"  
Jounouchi chuckled.  
"Please, you haven't even presented yet. Definetly a cub."  
"You are entirely missing the point. This is _our_ kill."  
Honda and Yuugi, who had been watching from the sidelines, argued with themselves wether or not they should try to intervene and smoothen the waves. Ryou, who in the presence of two angry male alphas felt more than slightly uncomfortable, was cowing on the forest floor, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible.  
It was Mokuba who deescalated the scene.  
"Honto ni, o-nii-san, you're just being selfish.You know we can't eat the whole deer alone."  
His ani gave a disapproving scowl, then nodded.  
"Fine. You get one piece, and _one piece_ only. I decide which parts I want and your.. _delta_ can have the leftovers."  
Jou grolwed again.  
"In that case I'll take the heart. After all-"  
"Denied. Take it or leave it." Jou bared his fanges and then his eyes fell on Mokuba. Again, he huffed.  
"Fine. One piece." With that, he dug his fangs into the deer's loins, pulled, tore, chewed, clawed and with a couple of rigid, hearty pulls, yanked the entire right hind free.  
Then he stood there, severed limb in his maw, daring the other alpha to refuse, to attack.  
Seto's eyes shot daggers, but with Mokuba present, he didn't want to get into a serious fight.  
Jou gave him one last triumphant look and then trotted away with his prize.  
The brunet gave a nasty snarl then took another commanding step forward.  
Immideately, Yuugi-tachi backed down, and Seto tore into the deer's underside.  
Going straight for the heart and liver, he rummaged around the dead roe's insides, pushing and shoving organs and intestines around. He unearthed the kidneys, then tore off both tenderloins.  
He proffed the heart over to Mokuba, who gleefully dug into it, spraying blood everywhere. Meanwhile, Seto graciously chewed on the kidneys, blatantly ignoring the two betas and omega.  
The Kaiba brothers took their sweet time devouring the best parts of the deer; Mokuba clawing and growling and shredding the flesh and fur into a hopeless mess.  
Every so often Seto reprimanded him with a low call, then showed the cub how to properly remove the particular part without mincing or wasting it.  
Finally, the brunet Were rose, narrowing his eyes at Yuugi, Honda and Ryou.  
"You may feast now. Do not cross my path ever again. And tell the blond baka that I'm not willing to let this interference slide."  
With that, Kaiba slipped into the darkness of the forest, Mokuba, proudly carrying the right lung of the deer in his snout, following suit.  
The two betas and omega waited until the alpha and cub were out of earshot, then gingerly began gnawing at the carcass.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
So, Jounouchi just went and broke every rule in the book. First, he took command of a delta he was new to and would actually have been Yuugi's to command. Then he offered the rabbit to Ryou instead of either one of the betas. The correct order to eat would have been him, Yuugi, Honda and Ryou last. Taking the kyoudai into consideration, both him and Seto would have been first, then Yuugi, Honda and, since he hasn't presented yet, Mokuba and finally Ryou.  
Jounouchi obviously is not much about proper etikette..


	5. Back to class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are again; a quieter chapter than the previous. Enjoy and please R&R

_Back to class_

The Were Instructional Inspector was not impressed.  
Amaya-san tapped his pen against his table, staring Honda dead in the eyes.  
Hiroto, who was seated between Yuugi and Ryou, gulped nervously.  
Yuugi cleared his throat, Ryou, who in the presence of three betas felt less than comfortable, fidgeted.  
"So he took over command and helped catching dinner, am I correct?" Honda nodded.  
"And he did little to smooth out the situation between Kaiba-kun and him, am I correct?"  
Honda pressed his lips together, but it was Yuugi who answered,  
"Jounouchi-kun is clearly far more skilled than the three of us. It seemed only logical that he should lead the hunting party."  
Grey-green eyes flicked over to the diminutive Were.  
"Did he discuss this out with you? Or anyone else, for that matter?"  
There was a telling silence. Amaya-san took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
"I will give ihm a slide. This time. But only because his decisions on the hunt have proven to be immaculate. However,"  
he halted the three sighs of relief,  
"he will have to repeat the last socialization test. No arguement."

Jounouchi banged his head against his desk.  
Repeatedly.  
Seriously? The _socialization _test of all things?  
He had barely passed it the first time; the thought of having to take it again -with additional obstacles- made him want to throw something at the wall.  
Or just throw up.  
"Don't worry, Jounouchi-san," smiled Ryou, who had taken up adressing the blond with honorifics ever since the hunt,  
"I'll study with you. I passed rather easy, but only because I had intense tutouring beforehand. I'd be happy to help you out."  
Jou, head still resting on the desk, merely stared listlessly at the blackboard.  
"Domo, ne, Ryou. But I gotta do this on my own, and ya know it. No help whatsoever allowed."  
A snort, more of a scoff, came from the general direction of the rear of the classroom.  
"It would appear, that karma has struck. How convenient. This way I don't have to dirty my hands putting you in your place."  
A sudden chill in the room as Jounouchi rose from his seat in a slow, fluid motion and stalked over to where Kaiba sat. The brunet smirked, blue eyes never leaving the page of the novel he was reading. Jou, fists resting on Kaiba's desk, leaned forward into the rich youth's personal space.  
"You're lucky you had the cub with you. Otherwise I'd torn ya apart as I did the deer."  
A cool gaze, a flip of a page.  
"That would have been murder. And meant restriction camp." He smirked cruelly.  
"Not that it would have made a difference. It would have only hurried the process."  
His eyes searched the book again.  
"Always providing, they wouldn't have put you down right away."  
Jounouchi leaned forwards some more, until he was directly in front of Kaiba's face. His tenor dropped an octave, low, dangerous.  
"I _will_ pass this test. And all the other ones, too. I _will_ graduate. And then I will let you eat the dirt underneath my shoes, pretty boy."  
He rose, eyes locked with Seto's.  
"Don't fuck with a prime. Ever."__

____

____

Well, that could have gone better. As in really.  
At least he had passed his socialization test.  
At the prize of his last math exam.  
But he could catch up on that with Ryou's help.  
A lot of it.  
Yuugi worked with him on history and geography, Honda was better at physics.  
Anzu, who by now had made no qualms about wanting to be exclusively with Yuugi(the other Were blushed whenever someone brought up the topic), had a knack for politics and sociology.  
The only subjects Jounouchi were really good at were P.E., civics and, strangely enough, home economics. He sucked at grammar, struggled with science and had difficulties wrapping his brain around foreign languages.  
It was a constant uphill battle for the blond, not made easier by the fact he also had to provide household money to support himself. Due to his enforced emancipation, the school and Were Behavioural Insitute paid the rent on his old appartment, but all other expenses came ouf of his own pocket.  
Currently, he was waiting tables two nights a week at a local ramen shop, each one night at a corner store and clothes shop respectively, plus every Saturday helping to clean out the local abbatoir.  
Being a Were, the stench of death, fecal matter, blood and intestinal fluids couldn't have bothered him any less. The only thing that got to him was, if one of the butchers screwed up with the bolt gun, causing the condemned livestock to suffer unnecessarily. He, with his keen senses, could pick up on the struggle, never mind how minor, of a cow or sheep that had not been sufficciently stunned. Needless to say, he became a constant addition on the Death Row, as the slaughtermen christened the actual killing area.  
Normally, he would have needed parental permission to work at such a place, but with his father gone, and his reputation of being an excellent hunter, the WBI had made an exception.  
As Jou stood under the common showers, scrubbing away at the specks of blood and bone matter, he allowed himself a tiny smirk. The residual underlying scent of fresh kill got picked up by the other Weres, conjuring up images of him being a great provider.  
And it also paid well, so it was a win-win situation. 

"..What?" Seto cleared his throat; his usual confident baritone had come out as a raspy alto.  
"I beg your pardon?" he tried anew, this time narrowing his eyes. His father grinned.  
"I said, I signed an agreement with the WBI. As per next Monday, you will be Jounouchi Katsuya's constant tuotur until his final exams. And no, there is no room for negotiation."  
The young brunet snarled.  
"I refuse". Grey eyes grew cold and hard.  
"You are being drafted. Refuse, and you can kiss your college fund along with your inheritance good-bye. But I'm sure you will make a career at boot camp."  
He initiated a glare match with his father, then Gozaburo pulled a letter from his inner jacket pocket and presented it to Seto.  
The teen didn't even had to see the letterhead to know what the content was.  
He was left with no choice or say in the matter.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
We all hate Gozaburo. Still, he does make for a good plot driver, ne? Next up: texts and test


	6. Back to point one forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chappie to tie up some lose ends, my dears...

_Back to point one forward_

Yuugi just stared at the smaller Were.  
While not quite that small anymore, the wolf in front of him was clearly still a cub.  
That in and by itself was not the issue, but the quesion that boggled Yuugi's mind was: how on earth did Kaiba Mokuba manage to move with the sheer amount of fur adorning him, leave alone run?  
Bakura sported a mane of similar length too, but whereas the Brit's coat was fine and airy, Mokuba's black tresses were heavy and thick. Yuugi sweatdropped at the thought of what kind of hassle it must be grooming the cub.  
"Ne?" Yuugi's attention was back on Mokuba. He shrugged.  
"So far, they haven't killed each other. But that's only because we constantly keep an eye on them."  
Mokuba nodded wisely.  
"So desu, ne. Outo-san really screwed nii-sama over."  
Yuugi blinked.  
"Do you kill your prey with that mouth?"

"...the trajectory line, will result in the car to veer to the right and off the road."  
It had taken Kaiba Seto a while to get any useful geometric equations into Jounouchi's head, but once he started using vehicles to flesh out his explanations, the blond had finally caught on.  
And while he applauded himself of having accomplished what none of their teachers had, he felt bile rising in his throat.  
He didn't want to be here. Stuck in the school library, working through what seemed like tomes of textbooks and notes and documents he, Seto, had long ago breezed through, completed and turned in.  
A delicate sneer, barely there, as he watched Jounouchi pen down numbers and letters. Finally he had solved the problem flawlessly. Sapphire eyes flickered across the room to the librarian stacking books back ino their place. If not for her, Seto would have long ago left the blond to his own devices.  
Not without giving him a good pummeling in the process, of course.  
But the woman was also on the WBI and there was no way in hell Seto would sabotage his own integration.

"Shift. Ten percent. Twenty. Fifty. Seventy. Full Moon. Camouflage. Eighty-eight..."  
Jounouchi felt every single muscle in his body ache, has he transformed according to the instructor's commands.  
Usually, he had no problem switching back and forth between various states of his appearance, but this was really taxing him out.  
What had started as an almost playful exercise had rapidly turned into a bone-crushing ordeal, as the tempo and difficulty increased. Sweat dripped from his every pore, he was panting and straining to direct the miniscule changes required.  
Longer fangs, more hair, clawed hands instead of paws, pointed ears instead of rounded shells, tail, no tail, stub, size, bulk at Half Moon...  
Jounouchi felt his heart pound in his ears and his sight falter. His head swam, and just when he thought he was going to hyperventilate, the instructor finally took pity on him.  
"Yamero," he dotted someting down on his notepad,  
"that will be sufficient." He pocketed his pen and nodded at the blond teen.  
"You did quite well. Extraordinarily so. I doubt that any future transformation exams will be required. Congratulations."  
Jounouchi, too exhausted than to do anything much but nod in gratitude, gasped for air. The examiner's smile widened.  
"As far as the orals are concerned there is one more thing you need to do."  
Upon Jou's questioning gaze the older were nodded again and said three words.

Jounouchi still stood there, shell-shocked, long after the instructor had left.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*smirk* What the final exam might be, you ask? Stay tuned; next chapter will be up in a while...


	7. Superimposing supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeengthy chapter, and finally a glimpse of success on Jounouchi's radar. Very much to Yuugi-tachi's delight.

_Superimposing supremacy_

"But how am I supposed ta do that? My whole family's strewn across the country!" yelled the blond.  
Dr. Fukui regarded him impassionately.  
"We are prefectly aware of that. Since they are your blood relatives, they are automatically part of it. Yet, you need to expand it further."  
Jou made a questioning sound, part huff, part whine. The doctor gave a small smile.  
"You can chose freely among your peers and friends. Just remember, never mind their status, you will be wholly responsible for their well-being."

"So you have to have it assembled before the next full moon, ne?" queried Yuugi. Jou, head on his desk, muttered unhappily.  
"Twelve days. How am I supposed ta do that in twelve days? I mean, I can barely get the neighbour's cat off my bed, what chance do I stand against a couple of kin?"  
One brow rose.  
"You allow a _cat_ to sleep in your bed?" Golden eyes rolled heavenwards.  
"Now ya catch the drift."

It had to happen, didn't it.  
Jounouchi and Kaiba were locked in a row, and the situation was escalating quickly. For a moment, the two Weres were snarling at each other.  
And then Jounouchi expelled sex pheromones. Kaiba's eyes widened; as the wave of aroused prime made its way through the room, every Were simultaneously turned their head towards the blond.  
Kaiba tried to subdue his rival by baring his teeth and emitting a low growl-  
And Jounouchi produced such an amount of lust-tinted perfume, even the humans smelt it. It was a thick, spicy, musky odour that made Kaiba actually tear up and gag.  
Through the fog of prime rut invading his senses he could hear various whines, mewls, whimpers and suppressed moans, as the other Weres reacted to the utterly feral scent with random degrees of submission and desire.  
Growling, Kaiba glared at Jounouchi, who stood there at his full height, shoulders squared, head held high and simply oozing dominance.  
Giving another low growl and a frosty look, the brunet straightened his back and shoulders and snapped,  
"Consider yourself lucky being a prime. Or else I would have my lawyer on your mangy behind."

The prinicpal tapped his pen against his desk.  
"Now tell me, why you found it necessary to use..mating pheromones on Kaiba? You should have known the effect this would have on your classmates, ne?"  
Jou merely shrugged.  
"I tried ta diffuse the situation. We were both about ta trade blows, and I know that Kaiba was aiming ta make me fail. So I decided ta blindside him with sex."  
Amaya-sensei blinked.  
Jou drove his tongue over his chafed lips.  
"Ya know, the whole make love, not war kinda thing?"  
Again, the principal stared. Then he threw his head back and laughed uproaresly.  
"Ja, that's one test your surely passed, Jounouchi-kun!"

Jounouchi was patrolling the school grounds.  
Ever since his quasi-victory over Kaiba, his status had skyrocketed, and with it his self-esteem and confidence. The other students treated him with utmost politeness and even respect, something he had yet to get accostumed to.  
His insides were itching; the moon had long passed its wane and he needed to move fast. Before the next full moon he had to manage to put together his very first official delta in order to pass the final socialization test. It made up about forty percent of his overall evaluation, and was a key competence if he wanted to graduate. According to protocol he could add up to ten members to his pack, but he had decided not to push the envelope and rather keep it small and stable.  
Also, there was the thing with his rut.  
The extensive physical training he had undergone was crucial for any alpha to enforce his control over his urges and not just mount anything in its wake. Simultaneously, it also triggered the need for a permanent mate in his being and gave him the required tools to choose wisely.  
Jounouchi felt a slight shudder, when he imagined the smell of a Were in heat.  
While he could have had his fair share of picks, he didn't feel like mating just yet.  
There was too much at stake than to screw it up by screwing around.  
So far, he had seen several potential candidates, but decided to play it safe.

Honda just gaped at him.  
Jou had bit him.  
A soft, firm bite into the left biceps, signaling his inclusion into Jounouchi's pack.  
The blond smiled, then turned to Bakura.  
The half-Brit omega was still too shocked to even protest, when Jou tugged his arm closer and bit him as well. He then ruffled the silverblond mane and pinched Honda's cheek.  
Next up, Anzu. Though entirely human, he was allowed to include her into his pack, and be it only to please Yuugi. Who's eyes threatened to overflow with happy tears, as he rubbed his own slightly hurting spot.  
Letting his eyes roam the rest of his class, Jou shook his head. He needed to venture further.

Middle height, average build, one-tenth Were, glasses and mousy brown hair, the oldest member of the Swim Club tried to shrink away from the four boys bullying him. He fought back toe and nails -verbally, to be precise -but this naturally only aggravated his opponents further.  
And then Jounouchi stepped in.  
He literally shoved his way through the small throng of other teens without sparing them a glance. Coming to a halt before their victim he smiled. Hotaka blinked and furrowed his brow. Jou placed both hands on his shoulders, smiled..and bent forwards to leave the telltale faint bruises of his teeth on his newest pack member's arm.  
Everyone stood in shocked silence, even as Jounouchi released the kid and tilted this one's head forward. He then buried is nose in the other one's hair and nuzzled it, determining his status as a cub. Jou then let go, winked at the shorter brunet and sauntered off.  
Elation, pure relief and gratitude blossomed on the shy boy's face. A cub of any level was considered practically holy. Angering a cub meant angering the pack. Hurt a cub and consider yourself lucky if its delta left so much as a _smear_ on the floor after they were done with you.  
Jou, who was moving back towards homeroom, noticed a modest looking girl from the corner of his eye, who was staring starry-eyed at his newly selected delta member. Jou took a deep sniff; one-third Were and quite obviously crushing on the tranquil brunet. He made a split-decision and walked over to her.  
She turned around, no doubt having sensed his approach. Jou smiled anew, reached for her arm and unceremoniously initiated her as well.  
By now, several students had gathered and witnessed the happenings. Yumiko lit up like a Christmas tree, gave a quick bow and rushed to were her new pack mate stood. Promptly, the bullies dispersed, as the two Weres introduced themselves to each other and chattered away happily.  
Jou gave a small yawn and stretch. Who knew playing matchmaker was so much fun?  
His face darkened.  
Two down, one more left to go.

"So you're going for a full set?" asked Honda, chewing on an umaibo, he alternately fed Ryou with.  
Jounouchi nodded.  
"Nh. Since my family ain't around, there's no reason not ta go all the way, ne? 'Sides, Yumiko and Hotaka are pretty much outcasts, so I figured they'd be a good addition ta our group."  
Anzu choked on her strawberry milk. Coughing slightly, she queried,  
"Outcasts? Why are we outcasts?" Ryou tilted his head.  
"Jounouchi-san does have a point. He and I are both blondes, which already sets us apart. Yuugi is a celebrity and you are his mate and fully integrated in a delta, despite being entirely human. Hiroto's family name finally implies wealth."  
Honda waved off.  
"We're like, four times removed", he growled, slightly embarassed. Yuugi shrugged.  
"It doesn't really make a difference, ne? But I can see where you're coming from."  
Jounouchi hmped.  
"One tenth ta one eight and one third ta half is an improvement. Even if half their parents are °switchees."

Seto's mind was racing far faster than his long legs carrying him through the underbrush.  
His focus was not on hunting, but Mokuba had insisted.  
They were following the trail of a wild boar, and while Seto appreciated the taste and texture of the fresh meat, it repulsed him the moment it is cooked. Mokuba, however, could have thrived only on the sus genus.  
A delta.  
A fucking delta.  
The blond imbecile prime had managed to form his own, multicoloured pack before he, Kaiba, had even gotten a chance to begin picking out possible acolytes.  
Given, he already had a delta consisting of his family, but that was not really the same. One was a given, the other a matter of choice and personal taste. If only his father-  
"Back right!" yelped Mokuba and Seto threw himself around, just in time to avoid being trampled over by the young, desperate animal.  
The boar swerved around, narrowly missing a tree and charging anew for the long-legged wolf. Seto timed his attack and vaulted. He managed to leap over the boar's back and bite into his prey's shoulder, but was shook off quickly. Yet, he tore off a large chunk of meat and hide, and the pig squealed in pain.  
Like a torpedo Mokuba shot out from between the bushes and sank his small fangs into the confused hog's belly, just to be kicked away and land in a crumpled heap some ten metres away.  
Kaiba saw red.  
All his anger and frustration flared up and was given voice in one cacophonic howl, as he jumped upon the hog's back and began to tear and rip and claw and bite...  
Mokuba, having caught his breath, watched the carnage as he licked his wounds, then sighed dejectedly.  
Minced boar just wasn't the same.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Some info about were statuses: the purer the breed, the higher the status. This status can shift not only by marriage and parentage, but also by inclusion of/into a particular delta. 

°Switchees:having a human parent cuts the status basically in half. The status can be slightly elevated if the human partner allows themselves to be turned into a Were with consent of their partner, the prefectural Werewolf Integration Assembly and according training. Humans-turned werewolves are thusly called 'switchees', respectively 'switchers'.

Why Kaiba doesn't have is own delta and what his father has to do with it..stay tuned to find out.


	8. Full Moon: Abunai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lenghty chapter and another turning page for Jounouchi. Plus, a little surprise courtesy of the Kaibas...
> 
> 'Abunai' translates as 'danger'
> 
> ~past events

_Full Moon: Abunai_

"I hate full moon!"  
The yowl was heartbreakingly miserable.  
He had sent his delta away for hunting, as he lay there hidden underneath the thick underbrush. Whining and whimpering as he lay on his back, his engorged member thrusting uselessly into empty air and wielding leafs.  
And here he had thought, yesterday was bad.

_~previous day ___

__"Daijoubu ka?" asked Honda, as he sat down next to him. Jounouchi, scratching his right shoulder, nodded.  
"Nh, just..itchin' all over the place. On the inside, ya know?" His oldest friend nodded saguely.  
"Looks like you're going into rut. Need any help?"  
Blunt fingernails kneaded the left deltoid.  
"Ie, I got it. We still on for tomorrow night?" Hiroto acquiesced, then added,  
"Still, I don't think it's a good idea to go like this if you haven't..you know." Jou merely huffed.  
"No Prob. I can handle it."  
~_ _

___~two hours, forty-eight minutes earlier_ _ _

__Jounouchi was sweating, panting, gritting his teeth and clearly fighting for control.  
Honda regarded him quietly, then stepped forward.  
"We-figured something like this was gonna happen. That's why Ryou and I- I mean, if it's really too much to handle, we won't mind if you...either of us."  
For a split-second, Jou thought about taking the invitiation..and then he saw the heartbreak on the other teen's face. Shaking his head, he rasped,  
"Dame..desu. It's ok. I'll just-tough through." Yumiko and Hotaka, who had joined them the first time for a hunt, cautiously came closer.  
"Honda-kun is right, Jounouchi-san," stated the swimmer,  
"Yumi-chan and I -I mean, well, we'd like to help any way we ca-"  
"NO! Back off! All of you!" shouted Jounouchi, hackles raised and teeth bared. Instinctly, the others cowed at the sight of the wild, golden eyes and dangerously enlarged fangs.  
Jounouchi took a deep breath -and almost curled in on himself when the smells of willing betas and omegas hit his nostrils- and tried to centre himself.  
There. Better.  
Standing straight, he looked at the assembly and stated,  
"Ie. I'm..fine. I'll stay here, downwind, so I won't scare off the prey. Yumiko, you keep following their trail and see where ta cut 'em off. Hotaka, make sure we won't cross into territory that'll get us into trouble. Hiro, Yuug', circle them from the southeast and lead them towards Ryou. I'll hide north in the underbrush as backup."  
His delta understood; the musk of his rut practically overwhelmed the tiny clearing they stood in; particularly Ryou and Hotaka were strongly affected. Dark honey eyes roamed over the young Weres; then Jounouchi nodded.  
"Ikko. Ganbatte."_ _

__~_ _

__Seto lifted his nose upward and sniffed.  
There was a new, rather..enticing scent wafting up the forest.  
Mokuba and he had crossed the stream and taken post upon the small hillcrest surrounding Domino City. It provided them with a great overview of the small valley being separated by Kojukei-kawa, which gurgled dutifully through the vast canopy.  
Closing his eyes, Seto took another sniff.  
It was..vaguely familiar, blended with °sakurasou, camphor, +azami, pine and earth. Deep, rich and strong it conjured up images of sunkissed fields, hot beaches trembling under the force of roaring waves, bonfires and blood...Seto smirked; having yet to go into his first _true_ rut(hindred by his fater's imposed quasi-seclusion), the brunet mused if this other young male would make for an adequate..playmate.  
After all, he was sick and tired of only reading about it and watching from the sidelines._ _

__They had raged savagely among the ptarmigans.  
Whilst he was proud of their success, Jounouchi reprimanded his delta of being overzealous and going into a frenzy. After all it was imperial to consider the delicate balance of their enviroment.  
Painstakingly, they sorted out the birds, killing those which were wounded beyond salvation and tending to those who were hurt and confused by gently licking and grooming them before shooing them away. They would report to the forest rangers later.  
Finally, they counted twenty-eight birds, and the feast began. Jounouchi, still wet from his bath in the river, claimed the two fattest for himself, then began distributing the rest.  
"Yuug', two for you and Anzu, 'Taka, two for you and Yumi-chan -consider it a welcoming gift, ya know your place- Honda and Ryou. Lesse, I'll take another five, and the other fifteen get split up equally-"  
"You must be the most greedy, gluttunous, cormorant _*gourmand _I have met in my entire life", rumbled Kaiba, as he sauntered from between the rasperry bushes he had used as camouflage. Mokuba bounded alongside his ani. Coming to a full stop, slate-blue eyes widened at the carnage before him.  
"Wow, that's just -awesome!" he hushed, practically salivating. Seto shot him a disapproving look, then slunk over to Jounouchi. Golden eyes narrowed in warning.  
"Lost something, Kaiba? 'Cause I sure as hell can't remember inviting ya in." The rich teen shrugged.  
"It was quite difficult to not notice the smell of death and blood. Even humans would have been attracted." His eyes flitted to where Yumiko and Hotaka stood. The two other Weres furrowed their brows, but retreated quietly. Jounouchi blocked Kaiba's view.  
"Did ya just insult my pack members? Because if ya did, I'd advise ya ta apologize. Unless ya want me ta beat ya into a throw rug."  
Blue and gold, alpha versus alpha, then Kaiba smirked. Throwing a sideways glance at Jou, he declared,  
"Fine. I apologize. That was out of line. After all it is nor your fault to have been included into such a.. _flawed_ delta. Of course, if you had a proper leader.."  
Jonouchi pounced, but Seto was ready. Offering the scruff of his neck as diversion, he rolled them both over as fangs were bared and claws searched for hold-  
"O-nii-sama!" screeched Mokuba, and both alphas froze. For eight precious seconds, everything was perfectly still, then the two rivals let go of each other.  
Silent, heated blows were traded courtesy of their eyes, then Jou gave a condescending sneer. He trotted over to the remaining heap of prey and chose the two most meager birds from the entire flock. Tossing them carelessly over at Seto, he growled,  
"There. For the cub. From my own share. Now leave, before I regret my decision." Yuugi, embolded by Jounouchi's display of power and generousity, piped in,  
"Gomen, ne, Kaiba-san, but I don't understand why you're not hunting with your own family. I mean, surely your father would occasionally find the time to join you. That way, you could cover more ground-"  
"Outou-san is human", interjected Mokuba. Seto whirled around.  
"Mokuba! They didn't need to know that!" he hissed. Too late.  
Honda's jaw dropped, Ryou's followed suit. Yumiko and Hotaka looked as if they wanted to be at any other given place or time than the here and now. Jounouchi stared, then the left corner of his mouth twitched dangerously.  
"Honto ni? Human? As in completely, totally entirely _human_?" Frost-covered mountain peaks trained in on the blond.  
"Tragically enough, yes. If not for his - _interference_ , we would be primes as well. And I will never forgive him for that." He turned and trotted away, calling over his shoulder,  
"Mokuba, we're going home."  
Snatching the two birds up and giving a grateful bow, Mokuba followed his ani, dragging his tail.  
____

__°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
What Kaiba picked up is the scent of Jounouchi's ejaculate, respectively orgasm. Despite trying to hide it with fragrant flowers and herbs, it managed to tickle Seto's sensitive nose and peek his interest. Washing off the residue was only polite. As previously mentioned, the introduction of any amount of human blood is considered a detraction from the Were status. Had Seto's and Mokuba's parents both been at least three-quarter Weres, the kyoudai would have been considered primes. Alas, it was not to be. The hierarchy of Jounouchi's delta is as follows:  
_ _

__Jounouchi Katsuya  
Muutou Yuugi  
Honda Hiroto  
Nagasawa Yumiko  
Sugimoto Hotaka  
Bakura Ryou  
__

____

___°sakurasou: Japanese primrose_  
+azami: Flowery thistle  
*gourmand: French: glutton 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story doesn't seem to get very much traction, I will put it on hold. If you would like me to continue, let me know.


	9. Behind closed eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you asked so nicely, I'm continuing this story. Gwen, Tsumikara, this one's for you.
> 
> Warning: mentioning of rape; please skip ~past events if you get triggered by the topic

_Behind closed eyes_

Jounouchi fidgeted, grunted, scratched his neck and shoulders, and sighed.  
Kaiba scowled. He didn't want to tutour the blond after what had happened, but here he was.  
Fucking WBI.  
"Are you done?" The blond groaned.  
"I'm still in rut", he mumbled. Kaiba flipped the page.  
"So? Happens to all of us. Show some control." Jou shot him a nasty glare.  
"That's the only reason I haven't jumped ya", he growled. Kaiba smirked.  
"Dame. I'm an alpha, remember? I do not snivel at any beta's neck looking for opportunities."  
"Yeah, but ya ain't got a delta of friends going outta their way ta comfort ya." A sneer, as Kaiba searched for the required paragraph. Jounouchi eyed him, contemplating.  
"Jaaa, since your father's human, how come your okaa-san's never running or hunting with you?"  
Frosty didn't even begin to describe the look he received. Blue eyes turned into flintstones.  
"Show me yours and I'll show you mine."  
Jounouchi almost fell out of his chair, gaping.  
"Ma-ama-matte show you-Show what?" he skrieked. Kaiba remained impassive.  
"Family secret. You tell my yours, I'll tell you mine. Why, what were you thinking?" Jou merely shook his head.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter." The blond scratched his head, flustered. Finally, he cleared his throat and asked,  
"So, where's your mother? Did she..leave, or something..?" A look Jou couldn't place flitted behind those blue orbs, but only briefly. Kaiba flexed his shoulders.  
"She..passed away when Mokuba was three. Outo-san never remarried." Jou's face fell.  
"Ara, chotto ne. I-I'm sorry ta hear that-"  
"What about your family?" Seto cut in. Jounouchi merely shrugged.  
"Same old story, I guess. Everything's peachy until 'tou-san discovered gambling. Then came the debts, the loans, the loan sharks, everything spiraled outta control and before I knew it, 'kaa-san had divorced his ass and taken Shizuka with her." Kaiba frowned.  
"Shizuka?"  
"My imoto."  
"I wasn't aware you had a younger sister." Jou shrugged.  
"Few people do. I guess it's for the best." Kaiba searched his face.  
"So, where are they now?" Jou remained silent.  
"Are you trying to tell me, you do not know the whereabouts of your own family?"  
Jou's face turned expressionless.  
"Restriction warrant. Against my father. As I said, things went outta control."

~She was screaming, crying, begging, cursing. His deep, rumbling voice chastitising, praising, threatening, complementing, mocking her.  
Katsuya covered his sister's ears, when the slapping sounds from the bedroom resonated through the small house. She couldn't understand, but he knew, what these flesh-against-flesh echoes meant.  
Outou-san was hurting their mother.  
Not beating, but _hurting_.  
He was in rut, but she wasn't in heat. He knew the smell when she was; a flowery, sickenly sweet smell, with a hint of nutmeg and a curiously bitter undertone.  
His father's in comparison was thick, oily, reminding him of horses and stale water and mushrooms. When mother smelled like that, she was radiant; funny and playful wheras outou-san was louder than usual and ignorant of their offspring.  
All he wanted was his mate, and he was overly romantic during these times.  
But now..no more flowers, no more fresh kill in the kitchen sink. Instead, bruises and bitemarks covered okaa-san's arms and face; often so evident, not even make-up could hide them.  
Another triumphant howl, a supressed choke, a broken sob...  
Katsuya took Shizuka by the hand and ran out the house, away past the playground, away to the beach. Here, they stopped, tears streaming down the little girl's face, mirrored on his own cheeks.  
~

"So, where were you the past thirty-eight seconds?"  
The deep tenor shook him from his reverie. Rubbing his eyes, Jou drove one calloused hand over his face.  
"Memories. Bad ones. Let's get this over with. I got late shift tonight."  
One perfect chestnut brow rose.  
"You work?" Jou huffed.  
"Spinning plates, stocking shelfs, selling tacky clothes to tackier customers, gutting lifestock. It's part of the deal." A tilt of a brunet head.  
"And here I thought, you were mooching off social services. My bad."  
Jou blinked.  
"Did..ya just..apologize?" Kaiba shrugged.  
"I wouldn't go so far as to call it that, but if you see it that way, be my guest."  
Damn, did the blond's grin have to be so contagious?

His second rut almost killed him.  
Not because he had tried to coerce another Were away from its mate, but because his member had chosen the worst possible moment to react to the fact that Hotaka had gone into heat.  
They had been running through the woods, when he swimmer's salt-and cream scented smell had hit Jounouchi's nose, giving him an instant boner.  
His erection had brushed a small rock, causing the blond Were to yelp and stumble in pain and- almost fall off a steep overhang. It was due to mere luck and Hotaka's lightning quick reflexes Jounouchi hadn't tumbled down the gorge to his untimely and very embarassing death.

"You seriously need to bang", stated Honda.  
Jounouchi, ruffled, dirty, panting and utterly frustrated, growled,  
"Sou desu ka?" His friend scoffed.  
"At this rate, you're gonna end up killing yourself." Or someone else, he added mutely. Jounouchi picked up on the implication. Sighing, he muttered,  
"It's not that I don't want to, but..." He looked out to the distance, to the ocean glittering far beyond the moonlit forest.  
"I-I don't wanna mate just for mating's sake, ya know? I need someone who can keep up with me, who, I dunno, doesn't make me feel like..like.."  
His words trailed off.  
No one had an answer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Next up: the powers to be are not content. At all.


	10. Truces and desperate measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again, and there's trouble for our favourite blond. So, what's a prime Were to do? Go with the flow, obviously...

_Truces and desperate measures_

"Thirteen days."  
Ayama-san's expression was stern. Dr. Fukui's face held no levity. The school nurse looked ready to rip his head off. And the principal...  
Jounouchi gulped.  
Naturally, he had reported his little..mishap to his peers, and the news were not well received. Immediately, he had undergone a blood test, an EEG and, most embarassing, a sperm test. So far, he was a young, healthy, alpha prime all ready and set to mate.  
Which he hadn't, due to his odd romantic views on the matter.  
The school nurse pinched the bridge of her nose. Being one sixth Were and just past her heat, the presence of the fertile young alpha made her dizzy.  
"Listen, Jounouchi-kun," she explained,  
"right now, your testosterone levels are normal. In the higher range, but still normal. However, if you have that little control over yourself that you become aroused during a hunt, you're posing a danger to others. And not only your delta, but practically every other one of your schoolmates. You are a prime; that alone makes you indescribably desireable. You have basically no competitors in all of Domino High."  
Jounouchi's shoulders slumped. Dr. Fukui cleared his throat.  
"Jounouchi-kun, I understand that this is a very difficult decision for you; _especially_ because you are a prime. But you need to find a release for your rut, or we will have to appoint a mate for you."  
Golden eyes widened, darting fervently from one adult to another.  
"What do you mean, appoint? As in, forcing someone to mate with me?"  
The principal scowled.  
"Do not worry, Jounouchi-kun.There are more than sufficient volunteers on the premises."  
The blond trembled.  
"Yes, but-but-"  
"Thirteen days," decreed Amaya-san,  
"until the next new moon."

Eight days later, and Jou was still no further  
He let his delta in on their peers' decision, and his friends volunteered to help. Jounouchi declined firmly, stabbing at his lunch.  
"I really appreciate it, guys, I really do. But I don't wanna split ya apart. Or anyone else for that matter. It- just doesn't sit right with me." His voice grew timid.  
"I-I really just need someone to fuck, no strings attached. Someone who doesn't care 'bout me being a prime."  
Yuugi frowned, then sighed.  
"Ja, where can we find someone who's up to that kind of deal?"

He had decided on a mate.  
When he had informed Amaya-san, the were instructour had been baffled, to say the least, but then begrudingly agreed, it was for the best.  
And since Jounouchi Katsuya was a little touched in the head, he had of course picked the ultimate challenge: Kaiba Seto.  
For the past two weeks he had stalked, flattered, teased and charmed the other teen, but now he was running out of time.  
The moon was waxing and in four days tops he would go into rut.  
And Kaiba was just being stubborn- or stupid, since the brunet obviously couldn't read courtship.  
So, with everything at stack, Jou was forced to go the direct route.

"You are insane."  
The blond merely shrugged.  
"Ne, I figured since I got free picks, why settle for second best? Besides, I'm pretty sure your family would approve."  
Kaiba bristled; his father's _approval_ was the very last thing he desired. Crossing his arms, he replied cooly,  
"While I must commend you on your impeccable taste," Yuugi-tachi winced and facepalmed at that,  
"I have no intentions whatsoever to begin any kind of relationship with it you. Be it sexual or otherwise."  
Groaning, the blond replied,  
"Look, Kaiba, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage. But things are getting serious here, and if I don't get laid soon, I might actually hurt someone. Do ya want that?"  
Sapphire glittered warningly.  
"Is that a threat?"  
"No, but I'm gonna turn into one, if I don't get someone ta at least make out with. We don't haveta go all the way, but a handjob would help." The rich were snorted.  
"Never in a million years." Jou threw up his arms.  
"Chotto ne, why're ya so stubborn? It's really just for fun and you're doing a good deed."  
One brow tilted.  
"Why me?"  
"Why not?" huffed Jou. The second brow.  
"That is not an answer to my question."  
"It's also a stupid question." Kaiba smirked.  
"Then it is befitting of you."  
Jou gave a curt, angry yowl.  
Here he was desperate to do what was right, and Kaiba was being a complete ass about it. A threatening step forwards brought him short of Kaiba's private zone, hands balled into fists.  
"What, are you going to fight me? I am pretty certain that is in direct violation of your guidelines, but if you're that eager to be expelled-"  
Jou feigned a punch, Kaiba threw out his left arm to deflect it -and gave a pained shout, when Jou snatched the limb and buried his teeth into the firm flesh underneath.  
Deep.  
Making sure that the marks would remain for several days without breaking skin.  
Kaiba tore his arm free and clutched the hurting part. Panting, he stared in anger and horror at the other alpha. His face twisted in a furious snarl.  
"You-you-!"  
His right arm moved upwards to deliver a devastating blow and Jounouchi acted. Swiftly, he ducked past Kaiba's open defenses, grabbed a fistful of the chestnut hair, bent the brunet's head backward and bit into the long, pale throat.  
Kaiba gave a strangled cry, as Jounouchi increased pressure on his adam's apple. Saliva ran down Kaiba's neck and into his collar, and Jounouchi still kept his jaws firmly clasped around the brunet's throat. Who tried in vain to detach himself, but the increasing lack of oxygen made it difficult to focus. Finally, Jou released him. Kaiba gasped and coughed, willing his lungs to draw in air.  
Jounouchi's lips neared his left ear, his voice was low and dangerous.  
"Boku no mono.° Am I understood?"  
Kaiba snarled, glaring, teeth bared. Jounouchi stood his ground. Golden eyes, wide, dark, hard, wild, danced with a barrage of emotions.  
"And this isn't up for arguement."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Poor Seto, being snared in such a way. Oh well, it is a raise in status, at least...

°Boku no mono: Japanese: mine(lit. my thing/object)


	11. Romeo and Julio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little squick warning, but nothing too graphic, as Jou-tachi are on the hunt.

_Romeo and Julio_

Kaiba Gozaburo grinned from ear to ear.  
In all honesty, he would have been well-advised to contain his glee better; his looks could have given a shark an identity crisis.  
Seto wanted nothing more than to take the nearest blunt, heavy object and knock the older man's teeth in.  
Not yet.  
Once he had graduated and officially taken his seat as vice-president, but not yet.  
Instead, he glowered at the gloating CEO.  
"I must admit, this could not have gone any smoother, if I had orchestrated it myself"  
crooned Gozaburo, attempting to glance at the faint marks hidden beneath Seto's turtleneck.  
"The fact that Jounouchi chose you as his mate without prompt solves everything. I understand, that you will go hunting with his delta this full moon, yes?"  
The brunet merely nodded, sneering.  
Whilst he had been less than enthusiastic being forced to join the blond's pack, Mokuba had been thrilled.  
Ever since the news broke(and how they broke, good heavens, KaibaCorp had issued a news blackout), the raven-haired Were cub had been incessantly training to make himself a useful asset to Jounouchi's delta.  
Seto, on the other hand, couldn't give a fuck.  
He would just trot along to keep an eye on his younger brother. I wasn't as if he really needed to contribute to the chase; being a straight alpha, he was first in line to eat...  
His brow furrowed.  
This wasn't his pack.  
This was _Jounouchi's_ delta.  
Jounouchi was the alpha, the leader, Yuugi and Honda his right and left hand, respectively. Would that mean, that Jounouchi would be allowed to dine first..?  
Seto felt himself bristle.  
He would not accept a pecking order that didn't star him as leader.

"Honto ni, ya are one lazy bugger!" snapped Jou, as they dragged the deer to their favourite hiding spot.  
Kaiba, who sat there quietly grooming himself, ignored him. With a huff, Jou trotted over and prodded the other alpha with one blood-soaked paw. Seto slapped the offending limb away.  
"If you don't mind, I have been keeping an eye on Mokuba. Since neither of you could be bothered to keep him safe."  
Jou snorted.  
"He's been running with Honda and Yumiko. You'd know that, if you'd actually bothered following us."  
A cool gaze brushed over the delta.  
"I ran parallel to you. You would know that, if your attention hadn't been on your dinner."  
They engaged in a staring match, then Jou's lips twitched.  
"Three kilometres downwind, right riverside. Circling over to the north-west, down the incline behind the pond and back across the moor to home base."  
Sapphire eyes blinked in astonishment. Jounouchi grinned.  
"You're my _mate_. I memorized your scent, your footfall, your breathing. I know at any given time where you're at."  
Kaiba chewed this info over, then hissed,  
"Stalker."

Basically, Seto couldn't complain.  
Despite Jounouchi getting the first bite, the blond had practically fed the young heir with all the best pieces. They had shared the kidneys and heart, along with the tenderloins. Mokuba and Hokata were chewing on the other half of the lung and part of the liver, whilst Yuugi and Hiroto busied themselves with each a hind leg and the rest of the organs. Ryou and Yumiko meanwhile had cracked the ribcage into smaller parts and were happily devouring every shred of lean meat and gristle they came across.  
For a while, all was right in the world, as the moon shone on the peacefull scene filled with chewing and gulping sounds interlaced with the wet pitch of flesh being torn off bones and hide.  
Finally, Jou rose and, attempting to lick his mate's face clean, addressed his pack.  
"Ne, minna-san, good hunting tonight. Mokuba, you'll have ta learn ta listen to your peer's instructions. That includes Hotaka and Ryou. They're omegas, but they're still older and more experienced than ya, so they get ta call the shots when you're running with them. Seto, you'll need ta pull your weight too. No point having a mate than can't feed himself."  
The brunet merely shot him a cold look, then got up and walked deeper into the bushes.  
Mokuba wisely chose to give his ani some space.

Jounouchi's skin was itching. During the hunt, while the feasting, he had been able to ignore it, but now, as the bulk of his dinner had been digested, he grew antsier by the minute. Hiroto, is head resting on his paws and Ryou snuggled firmly up to him, gave his friend a sidelong glance.  
"Just go after him.You're driving everyone crazy with your stench."  
The blond fidgeted for a while, then sprinted into the darkness, following his mate's scent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Next up: the battle of the century! Sorta.  
With the addition of Seto and Mokuba, the final pecking order is:

Jou- alpha pack leader  
Seto-alpha mate  
Yuugi-beta pack leader  
Hiroto-beta vice pack leader/cub guardian  
Hotaka and Mokuba(omega mate/cub/cub)  
Yumiko -omega cub guardian/mate  
Ryou -omega mate/cub guardian.

Yumiko's status would actually be higher than Hotaka's but since Jou designated him to be a cub, she is lower ranked. Once Hotaka loses cub status, he will automatically be demoted.


	12. Dancin' into the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, please bear with me. Weres in wolf form gettin' hot and heavy. It might not be to everyone's taste, so if wolves bein naughty aint' your cup of tea, just skip this chapter. All the others -enjoy!

_Dancin' into the night_

Seto was puzzled.  
Jounnouchi was in rut, that much was clear.  
It was just..this wasn't the same scent the blond had given off during their fight the previous month.  
This one was heedy, yes, but with far more nuances and subtleties than the one he had expelled in class.  
Like the difference between the indescribable sludge cheap restaurants use to cook with and a finely blended, carefully matured wine.  
It irked him.  
It irked him to no end.  
He had recognized it the moment Jounouchi had gone into rut as this one's _prime_ signature.  
And of course it had happened mid-class, ending with the teacher throwing the twitchy prime out whilst trying to calm down the lower betas and omegas who had simultaneously gone into heat.  
Kaiba smirked.  
Even Yuugi had looked nervous.  
A soft rustle shook him from his reverie.  
Speak of the devil.  
Jounouchi slunk through the brushes and came to a stop a few metres away from the brunet. Seto cocked a brow.  
"Hai?"  
Jou began circling him, then sauntering back and forth, always drawing nearer. His eyes were wide, wider than Seo had ever seen, a bright, almost feverish gold, pinpoint focused on him. Jou was panting, every muscle tense as if ready to pounce, but without a shred of aggression.  
All of a sudden he stopped his pacing.  
His glare become so unwavering, the sheer intensity of Jounouchi's need so overwhelming, it became unbearable. Seto looked away, then back at his supposed mate. He caught a glimpse of the erect member and the driplet of precum glistening at the tip.  
It grew and dropped to he pine-covered floor, trailing a whisp of clear, silvery fluid along.  
A shiver ran down Kaiba's spine; he remembered this particular scent as the one from his last nightly confrontation with Jou.  
Only this time it was much stronger, purer, a hint of cinnamon, blood and..  
And suddenly Jounouchi was on top of him. Kaiba had been so concentrated on deciphering the many layers of Jou's scent, the blond had managed to sneak in was just about ready to straddle him.  
Kaiba snorted incredulously.  
He was not going to mount him while they were in wolf form, would he? Jou gave him a quick nip and Kaiba swerved around snarling, ready to-  
pounce on him, bringing both of them down. The darker wolf struggled; Jou was surprisingly heavy. Nibbling at Kaiba's neck, ears and shoulders, he shifted until he came to lay on top of his would-be mate's back.  
Kaiba froze.  
No way.  
He could feel Jounouchi's erection press into his fur, just above the root of his tail. He snapped and snarled, twisted and bucked, but this only seemed to excite the blond more. Gently taking hold of the scruff of his neck, Jou firmly attached himself to Kaiba, letting this one's motions rub and massage his member.  
Kaiba tried desperately to shake off the other alpha, going so far as to try to bite this one.  
Jounouchi growled.  
Low, deep, commanding, feral.  
Kaiba paused, rethinking his strategy. Jou began rocking back and forth, quickly picking up speed until he obtained a fast, rythmic thrusting.  
Azure eyes rolled in annoyance; all this trouble over some frotting? Was the blond even aware of how ridiculous he was acting?  
Jounouchi kept humping and rutting for what seemed like hours. Finally, Kaiba could feel the other one's knot swell, harden, and then a large spray of thick, warm seed covered his coat.  
Kaiba's eyes widened. Had Jou just marked him with his semen? That was inacceptable; he was an alpha himself, he couldn't, wouldn't be caught dead reeking of the prime's juice.  
Another eternity passed, then Jounouchi gently slid from his mate's back and lay next to him, still panting slightly.  
Kaiba gave him his deadliest glare, but Jou merely beamed at him. This time, the brunet was faster; he threw himself on top of his pack leader and pushed him on his back.  
Jou gave a surprised yelp, but soon began mock-fighting him, rolling and grappling the both of them through the high grass. Kaiba was annoyed to no end; obviously the blond was still high on his afterglow and assumed that Seto was merely fooling around.  
The brunet released the prime and laid half on his side, eyes narrowed. Jou gave an enthusiastic yip, then scooted closer. Kaiba eyed him suspiciously. Jou gazed at him, warmly, then lowered his snout and hesitantly prodded the brunet.  
Seto raised one paw, wary of where this was going.  
Jou smiled, then, beginning at Kaiba's chest, nuzzled his face downwards, until his nose was buried in this one's crotch.  
Seto's eyes bulged. He held his breath, watching, waiting...  
Jou touched his lips ever so gently to the tip of Kaiba's penis. Almost immediately the other Were's member hardened, and Jou gave it an experimental lick. A low groan, almost too human, wound itself from Seto's throat and Jou took that as the to go sign.  
Over and over again, one languid lick after another, he teased and stroked the twitching cock, elicting a broken string of needy whimpers and snarls from Seto.  
And then he parted his jaws, skillfully letting the stiff member slide into his waiting mouth.  
Kaiba's breath hitched; he needed to be careful save the blond bit him. But Jou kept his jaws wide apart, allowing Kaiba to use his tongue to his liking.  
The brunet did; the thrill of the razorsharp fangs so close to his most prized possessions sending lustfull shivers down his back.  
For the longest time, they remained like this, until Seto's knot begann to swell and without warning, Jounouchi found his mouth filled with creamy, silky, almost sweet sperm.  
Carefully he warpped his lips around the still hard cock, swallowing and licking in delight.  
Seto, slowly coming down from his orgasm, shuddered in sudden realization, then clenched his teeth in annoyance.  
"You..disgusting piece of -FILTH!" he roared, as he slapped his mate away. How could he have let this happen? How could he have lost control like this, with Jounouchi of all people? How was he supposed to go on like this, with his fur matted, coated, sullied by this-this- lowlife prime?  
Jounouchi responded in kind and soon, the two young alphas were rolling around in the dirt, growling and snapping at each other.  
"The fuck's your problem? You always this unhinged after sex?"  
"You-you defiled me! You took advantage of me, of our situation and coerced me into mating! How can you be so inconsiderate and selfish!" His right paw struck Jou in the face.  
"Ya fucking idiot, ya think I'm only doing this for myself?" The blond retaliated with a swift kick.  
"Did ya forget, that as an alpha, ya need to have a delta of your own ta graduate, too?"  
That halted Seto in his tracks.  
Jounouchi was right.  
As an alpha, a _straight alpha_ , he was obligated to take charge of a pack. Shared leadership was not only widely accepted, but even preffered, especially when both alphas were male. So basically, his..agreement with Jounouchi was a win-win situation.  
For a moment, he sat there, pondering, then groused,  
"Fine. But only because it's mandatory." Jou, who had began picking leaves from his fur, smiled.  
"See? Told ya it'd work out."  
Before he could answer, there was the sound of calls and upset vegetation.  
Their pack broke through the bushes, then unison ground to a halt and gaped at them.  
Many of them sniffed in confirmation, the others just looked speechless. It was Mokuba who finally asked the question nobody dared to.  
"O-onii-sama, don' tell me..did you really do it? Honto ni?"  
Kaiba bristeled and snapped,  
"Of course not! We were only horsing around. Correct, Jounouchi?"  
The blond merely stood there, beaming with happiness.  
Then he threw his head back and howled.  
His delta followed his lead, each answering with their own distinctive call.  
And Seto just sat there, miserable, and growled,  
"I'm surrounded by idiots!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yes, Seto went Scar, there. It was just too hard to resist.


	13. Shallow truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little language, a little smut, some bonding over sad memories...
> 
> warning: mentionings of domestic abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify several confusing points:  
> -Gozaburo is Seto and Mokuba's biological dad. Why, how, the story will tell  
> -Statuses resp. percentages can be accelerated by marriage or introduction into a delta of high status  
> -The prime lineage is _strictly_ genetic. Any human trace means irrevocable declassing  
> -Pure bred humans are not 'special' to Weres, though humans regard them higher than mixed folks for similar reasons  
> -Though both male and female Weres can get pregnant, their numbers are slowly dwindling. Hence the importance of primes  
> -Weres have longer pregnancy spans; anything between 10-14 months is average  
> -As mentioned before, humans can heighten the percentage of Were genes in their children, by freely agreeing to be turned into Weres. This is a rather difficult, painful process some people are unwilling to undertake  
> -Calculation of puritiy is a very complex matter. It does not suffice to say 3/4+3/4=912th, just because of one's parents. The entire lineage of both sides is crucial in that matter  
> -Primes can be any gender; A/B/O, just as normal Weres  
> -all genders can birth children, though Betas and Omegas are preffered

_Shallow truce_

"Ugh."  
For someone as well-bred as Kaiba Seto, it was a rather undignified sound.  
Jounouchi gazed at him puzzled, then smiled.  
"Ne, it's not that bad?" Sapphire eyes gave him a sidelong glance.  
"You're not the one who was drafted into a mock relationship."  
Jou pouted.  
"It's not mock. I picked ya because I thought we'd click well."  
There was a curt silence.  
"Did you get your head examined, yet?" Jounouchi smiled broadly.  
"Plus, since you're my mate, ya don't get ta insult me anymore."  
Kaiba snorted.  
"It does not restrict me from reprimanding you." Golden eyes turned half-lidded.  
"I'm also your pack leader, ya know?"  
Damn.  
Kaiba inwardly swore up a storm, but didn't flinch, when his mate grabbed him by his arm and proceeded to drag him down the hall.  
"Hayaku, ne, we gotta report ta the officials."

"I see. So, things are going well between the both of you, ne?" queried Amaya-san.  
"Hai!" beamed Jounouchi,  
"I mean, we haven't had actual sex yet, but the hand- and blowjobs are really awesome."  
Kaiba buried his face in his palm.  
Did the blond have to be so _crass_?  
Amaya-san, slightly startled, looked from one teen to the other.  
"Wakata. So basically, you have formed a partnership and are now commanding a delta of-" he glanced at the report sheet,  
"six Weres. Plus one human." He shot Jounouchi a look. The blond Were nodded.  
"Nh, she's Yuugi's mate. I mean, he still gotta mount her-"  
Kaiba slapped his hand over Jou's mouth, effectively shutting him up.  
"I doubt Amaya-san needed to know that, ne?" The Were Instructour cleared his throat.  
"Sou desu. But it is good to see, that you are keeping a close eye on the dynamics of your delta." He shuffled through their files, then arranged them in two small, neat stacks and said,  
"Well, Kaiba-kun, seeing as you have successfully mated and help lead a stable delta, it goes without saying, that I am very pleased with your accomplishments. Congratulations. Taking everything into consideration, it is safe to say you have officially passed all required tests and are now a full-flung, honourable member of the Were community."  
The stoic brunet gave a quiet, surprised sound, then a grateful smile and bowed slightly.  
"Arigatou gozaimashita, Ayama-san. I will do my best to proof my worth to both my family name and blood in order to retain peace and equality between our races."  
Jounouchi, who had watched the interaction with shocked delight, piped up,  
"And me? What about me, Ayama-san? How far am I? Did I pass, too?"  
The elder Were smirked.  
"As far as the orals go, yes. However, I am afraid your school grades are..lackadaisical."  
Jou deflated.  
"Meaning?" His mate hooked him under and, ignoring the protests of the blond as he dragged hm out the office, declared,  
"Meaning, you and I are going to study twice as hard. There is no point having a mate who can't articulate correctly." 

Ryou's legs trembled.  
He cooed in delight, as he felt Hiroto pump his seed into him.  
Of all the things he enjoyed in life, being knotted by his mate was by far the best. As boisterous as he was at times, the stocky brunet was a huge daifuku° on the inside, sweet, soft and caring.  
Unless in moments like this, when he buried his fangs into Ryou's neck, renewing his mark.  
A lance of pain raced through his body, set the ends of his nerves on fire and he orgasmed with a hoarse shout. Honda gave a satisfied grunt, then began scooping up the white-haired omega's juice, gratefully lapping it off his fingers.  
Ryou, feeling sligtly drowsy(it had been three rounds, after all), mumbled,  
"Jou-san and Seto have no idea what they are missing out on."  
Hiroto chuckled.  
"Kaiba certainly doesn't know what he's missing out on. Jou's not precisely a virgin."  
A slender white brow moved upwards.  
"Is there something I should know?" Hiroto shrugged, lazily rocking his hips back and forth.  
"It's just..Jounouchi has a history. That's why he has problems picking a mate." 

Seto couldn't complain.  
Not really.  
Even if he would have wanted, at this very moment, he would have lacked both the mindset and breath to do so.  
Jounouchi was sucking him off, as if his life depended on it.  
Seto winced, as a hint of fangs ghosted over his foreskin, but kept pushing Jou's head down.  
The blond's mouth was absolute heaven.  
In retrospective, Seto was grateful for Jou's egregious appetite and absolute lack of table manners, because, gods, did the other alpha know how to deep-throat.  
He felt his knot begin to swell and pushed further past the full lips of his mate.  
"Gods, Jou.." The prime gave a questioning moan and Seto ejaculated with an almost violent thrust. For a while he just lay there, on his bed, letting the blond lick him clean. When Jou finally rose with a flourish and the smirk of a sated cat, the brunet mumbled,  
"You'll do anything to get out of trigonometry, ne?"  
Jou flashed a grin.  
"Did it work?" Seto shook his head and Jou's face fell.  
"Not really. But, suffice to say, you delayed the inevitable..."  
Jou pouted a little, then scooted up the brunet's body, cuddling him. Seto cocked a brow.  
"I'm the one basking in the afterglow. Why do _you_ want to cuddle?"  
Jou gave him a puzzled look.  
"Ain't this what couples usually do? Ya know, fuck and hug? Or the other way around?"  
Seto blinked, slowly.  
"If that mouth of yours wasn't so multi-purposeful, I would have it sand-blasted on a daily basis. Do you have to be so.. _blunt_?"  
Golden eyes twinkled.  
"I dunno, the only thing blunt about me is my thick, fat, rock-hard knot, that I would just love ta ram up that sweet, tight asshole of yours, so I can shoot loads and loads of white, hot, sticky jizz into ya and coat your poop chute with my _prime_ seed."  
He paused, then added,  
"Preferably before fisting ya. Ya know, saves lubricant and prepping and all that."  
Seto's jaw just hung there. Jou gently prodded it closed, then placed an arm around the brunet's shoulder and continued,  
"Speaking of which, ya really should cut down on partridges. It gives your sperm a weird aftertaste."  
Jolted back into reality, Seto frowned.  
"You were the one who delivered half a dozen the other night on my kitchen counter. Which also begs the question: how did you get into the house in the first place?"  
Jou shrugged.  
"The front door. It's not like I'm really an average looking guy. Plus, everybody's been yapping about us, so it's clear that your staff knew me when I showed up here. The uniform might have also helped."  
"Of course", deadpanned Seto.  
He didn't like this at all.  
If anything, _he_ should have been the one to introduce his mate to the household. But obviously, his father was a step ahead of him and had given Jounouchi practically carte blanche to the mansion. Which meant-  
A curse worthy of his blond mate escaped Seto's lips, as he leapt out of bed and frantically began searching his bedroom.  
Jou gaped at his lover; the brunet was practically scaling the walls and wardrobes, searching cuboards, flipping over tables, the nightstands, chairs, even crawling underneath the bed.  
A split-second before Jounouchi opted to call Domino's Health Center for the Mentally Incapacitated, Seto threw himself back on the soft comforters and offered Jou his right hand. Failing to understand, the blond gazed at the dozen or so pea-sized, round objects resting on the large palm. Then realization dawned.  
"Matte, are those-?" Seto nodded. Jounouchi sneered, ready to go in search for the master of the house and give him a piece of his mind.  
"No wonder ya dislike the guy." Azure eyes searched honey orbs, then Seto replied,  
"Let's discuss this in the gardens."

~  
O-kaa-san was drunk again.  
For as long as he could remember, their mother had always been drinking.  
She had been sober while pregnant with Mokuba.  
But once she stopped nursing him, she had taken to alcohol again.  
And now, pills had joined the ranks.  
For as long as he had known her, o-kaa-san was always beautiful.  
Her endless long, straight raven hair that framed the porcelain of her face and the set of startling blue eyes like curtains of silk and velvet.  
Aside of the brown strands, Seto was the spitting image of his mother.  
He watched her, sadly, as she glid past him, mind lost in a haze induced by sake and anti-depressants.  
Yet, no matter how intoxicated, o-kaa-san always remained graceful, always poised. Not once did she stumble or reel, but always appeared to be drifting, like sea foam on a wave, floating, like an etheral being.  
A being not meant for this world, not meant to last long on earth.  
And so he watched, helplessly, trying what little he could do bring her back, to remind her of the two children who loved and depended on her, but to no avail.  
She would only give him one of her soft, too soft smiles, cuddle him in her arms and carry him over to wherever Mokuba was, and assure the two boys that never mind where she went, she would always love them.  
~

"But he never hit her?" Seto shook his head.  
"Sometimes I think, it would have been for the better, because then he would have actually given her reason to divorce and take us with her. But this way...he was too smart to hurt her physically, so he destroyed her with..neglicence."  
They sat in silence for a while, lounging in the trees of the small forest encasing the estate, lost in thought. Then Jou rasped,  
"Trust me, it's just as bad, either way."

~  
O-kaa-san couldn't walk.  
Try as she might, she couldn't walk.  
Not really.  
Instead, she supported herself on furniture, walls, handrails, everything sturdy enough to carry a grown woman, as she dragged her right leg after her.  
Katsuya didn't even realize that he was crying; he stood and helped their mother set the table, carry the pots and bowls over and scoop food onto their plates. After all, he was already eight years old, almost a man.  
Shizuka, sweet little Shizuka, was crying, too. She didn't know why, but she understood that 'kaa-chan was hurt. Katsuya, who observed the way their mother lowered herself on the chair and settled quite askew, hushed quietly,  
"Are you going to the hospital?"  
She was silent, and then Kumiko burst into tears.  
And as Katsuya tried to console his mother and sister, he understood that nothing would ever be right in the world, again.  
~

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Gomen for that sombre curveball at the end there, folks. I'll try to brighten the mood with the next chapter.

°daifuku: traditionally, a soft, steamed rice flour ball filled with sweet red bean paste(anko). Far more popular and better known are Ichigo-daifuku, which contain a fresh strawberry in the center


	14. Blueberry seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of an interlude, a hint of lime-scent and more pack evolution. Enjoy!^^

_Blueberry Seeds_

"But you're not going preggers on me before graduation, ne?"  
Twin eruptions of two tiny volcanoes, as Yumiko and Hokata shook their heads in embarassment.  
Jounouchi glared at the newly-mated Weres, then nodded.  
"Good. No point in expanding the pack before we're done with school."  
Being beta/omega and vice versa, respectively, their mating had pushed them down the ranks below Mokuba. Unless the raven-haired cub presented as a pure omega, chances were, they would remain only one step above Ryou.  
Which they were apparently content with.  
Jou shook his head.  
Here he had thought Yuugi was timid, but these two took it to an entirely different level. Oh well, as long as they kept the peace, it was no skin off his nose.  
Still, it irked him. Aside of Anzu and Yuugi, he and Seto were the only ones who hadn't had sex, yet. And with Anzu being both a girl and a human, it was logical they were being cautious.  
Humans got pregnant so easily.  
But with him and Seto it was different.  
Not only were they both alphas, which made conceiving slightly more tricky, but considering the wealth the Kaiba family posessed, any offspring of theirs would be undoubtedly cared for.  
But maybe that was precisely what his mate was fearing.  
That their child would become prey to Gozaburo's manipulations.  
And considering the emotional scars Seto carried inside, it was probably for the best if they waited with starting a family.  
But all things notwithstanding, it didn't lessen the lust he felt for his long-legged mate.  
He wanted him, wanted more than just blowjobs and fondling and kisses. He wanted to bury himself in that lithe, gorgeous body, mark him, claim him, pump his seed inside him, breed him.  
The mere thought of his knot buried deep inside Seto's rear passage made his head swim with desire.  
If only the brunet wasn't so-reluctant.

Ryou, head on his desk, was whimpering.  
Jounouchi had gone into rut, obviously without noticing, and Seto had followed suit. The combined scent of the two alphas was too much for the omega, especially because it triggered just about every other Were's arousal to some extent.  
Honda, who sat right behind him, looked at his mate in concern. Usually, the white-maned Half-Brit was composure incarnate, but if even he, Hiroto, could feel the effects of the heady scent, he couldn't imagine how much worse it had to be for his love.  
Hirose-sensei stepped to Ryou's desk.  
"Bakura-kun, daijoubu ka?" The omega shook his head, still whimpering. Sensei took in the reddened complexion, sweat on the brow and squirming and drew the right conclusion. Glancing around the class, she could see just about all the other Weres in various states of discomfort and decided on her course of action.  
"Jounouchi-kun, I need you to leave the classroom. Now."  
The blond, who had been focused on his history test, looked up.  
"Nan de- what'd I do?" Hirose-sensei furrowed her brow.  
"You have gone into rut and it's affecting the whole class. Go. Take your test with you. Art and crafts should be empty, I'll send Hamasaki-sensei over to guard you."  
"But-"  
"And take your mate with you. You are bouncing pheromones back and forth, and it's unfair towards your fellow students. I'll give you five minutes extra time to make up for transfer."  
Jounouchi complained aloud, stating how unfair it was, as he trudged out the room.  
Seto didn't budge.  
"Kaiba-kun?" prodded the teacher. The brunet glared, then looked around the room.  
True enough, every other Were was restless, many supressing whines and the air was heavy with wanton and desire.  
Giving a mute growl, Kaiba collected is things and followed his pack leader out the door.  
Even as he exited the room, he could hear every single window being thrown open.

Kaiba sighed.  
His mate was stalking him.  
Again.  
Inside his bedroom.  
Being in fully human form, Jounouchi was circling the large bed, waiting for the brunet to spread his legs.  
Which this one didn't.  
Frustrated, Jou made a beeline for the bed and, erection standing proudly upright, glared at Seto.  
"Ne, what gives?" he asked, impatiently.  
"We gonna fuck or what?"  
"I'd rather not." Jou snarled.  
"I want you." Seto smirked.  
"That much is obvious." In a rather uncharachteristicaly elegant motion Jou slid across the bed and came to rest next to the brunet.  
Rubbing his hard cock against this one's thigh, he murred,  
"Seiously, you're my mate. I wanna screw ya, but you're just so -irresponsive."  
Kaiba frowned.  
"First and foremost, we are only mates because it is a criteria to pass both the test and graduation. Secondly, I will not let you pressure or guilt trip me into having sex with you."  
Jou gave a desperate,  
"Oh come on, I wanna knot ya!"  
"Now you're whining."  
"We really need ta mate."  
"We already are mates. There is no reason to pursue this any further."  
"I wanna cum inside you. Over and over again."  
Seto merely gave him a dirty look.  
Jou fisted his erection and began to languidly stroke it.  
"I know I'm too big for ya, but I'm sure ya'll get used to it.."  
Seto gave a delicate snort.  
"Please. Don't flatter yourself." Golden eyes narrowed.  
"If ya think it's that small, why are ya afraid of givin' it a try, huh? Or maybe you're scared because it's too much for ya ta handle, ne?"  
Blue eyes flashed in anger.  
"Size does not matter. Not in this case, whatsoever. I just do not wish to be intimate with you to that level. Period."  
Jounouchi glared at him silently. Seto returned a level gaze.  
A frustrated roar, as clawed hands ripped expensive sheets to ribbons and the young blond marched out the room.  
Seto didn't even start at the noise level with which the door was slammed shut.

"I am very disappointed in you."  
Outwardly, Seto continued sipping at his tea, though he groaned inwardly.  
Standing at the large bay windows connecting the salon with the rear veranda, Kaiba Gozaburo let his eyes roam over his estate.  
"You have thus far proven to be a very unsatisfactory mate. And a poor host."  
Seto nipped at his First Flush Pai Mu Tan.  
"As you stated, he is my mate, not our guest. He's family. These rules of hospitality do not apply to him."  
Gozaburo turned his head towards his son.  
"I want you to treat him with the respect he deserves as your husband."  
Gingerly, the expensive china was set down.  
"So you're telling me, I should allow him to rape me?" The patriarch frowned.  
"All I ask of you, is to make him happy. Is that so difficult?"  
Picking up a napkin, Seto reached for the platter of dried honeyed quail halfs. He placed three on the soft cloth and popped a fourth one into his mouth, very much in the same manner he had seen his mate do it.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see his father supress a flinch, when he bit down hard and the ensuing crunch echoed throughout the room.  
If Gozaburo was oh so fond of his son-in-law, he surely would not mind if his own flesh and blood picked up some less..savory behaviours from his spouse. In all honesty, Seto had to admit that crunching one's food does make for a rather entertaining experience.  
Especially since his father did not approve.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I couldn't get the picture of Seto literally 'munching' on some decadently expensive treat, just to piss off Gozaburo. Still, how much longer will Jounouchi be able to resist? Or will Seto cave in first?


	15. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-chapter with a plot twist and a surprise-enjoy!

_Discovery_

"We're going t circle below the moor. If I'm right, the boar'll be heading for the pond. Yumiko, take Mokuba and Hiroto with ya. Seto, Yuugi, Ryou, cut him off at the stream. Hotaka, you're with me. We'll meet back at base, in an hour, no matter what."  
He winked at Yuugi.  
"No point in making your lady love wait any longer than that."

Anzu was quite apt for a human.  
She barely flinched, when the pack tore apart their fresh kill, and gladly accepted the bite-sized morsels Yuugi offered her.  
Of course, raw boar is unsuitable for human consumption, but she nibbled on pieces of deer liver and rabbit hinds, as the wolves made quick process of the game.  
"You're really getting inta it, ne? Ya'll make a good wifey for Yuug'" stated Jounouchi. Anzu blushed bright red, even as Yuugi gave an embarassed cough. Seto smirked.  
"So, have you considered switching? After all, seeing as you are his chosen mate, it would only make sense, ne?" Anzu bit her lip, even as Yuugi shifted to human form and scooted closer to her. Their eyes locked, Yuugi nuzzled the nape of her neck-  
and bit down.  
Hard.  
Anzu gave a small, choked squeal, blue eyes widening in surprise. Unison, the pack went slack-jawed, then a low, protesting snarl came from Jounouchi's general direction.  
The prime was furious.  
Impossible.  
Yuugi, shy little Yuugi, had upstaged him!  
_He_ was the leader, the alpha, the one who had an alpha for a mate, but he couldn't knot him, and now he was the only one who had yet to mark his significant other with a mating bite.  
Before anyone could reply, the blond were rose and disappeared into the bushes.  
Seto turned to look after him, part puzzled, part concerned.

He was running in circles.  
Literally.  
Fuming, Jounouchi trotted back and forth.  
After all the trouble he had gone through making the brunet his, Seto was still pulling the whole 'chaste school boy' schtick.  
He was not particuarly angry at Yuugi's mating bite, but the fact he didn't get any sex, too.  
Seto refused one and didn't offer the other, leaving the blond stranded on a mound of ever-growing lust.  
Jounouchi was frustrated beyond reason; they couldn't continue like this, otherwise the blond's testicles would simply explode.  
He stopped in his pacing and took a couple of deep breaths.  
There was no point jumping the gun.  
He couldn't force himself on the brunet, even though a deeply buried, very primitive part of is primal brain told him to just take what was his.  
No.  
Not now, not ever.  
He was better than his father.

It was on the next Full Moon, when it happened.  
The pack had spread in a wide web throughout the forests to circle in a large flock of scattered pheasants that overpopulated the area, when the hunt was cut short.  
Mokuba presented, but it was awry. He stopped mid-step, gagged, coughed, then begann shaking uncontrollably. Seto was at his side in a wink. When the cub began convusling, Seto transformed, snatched his brother up and begann running towards town. Through the underbrush, over the river, always faster, never looking, even as his mate followed suit. Jou gave a loud bane, to let his delta now that they were heading for town, that the hunt was off, and they answered.  
Seto ran, slipped, stumbled, clinging to his brother. He leapt, landed, the floor, a rotten branch, gave way, and he fell.  
He never touched ground, but landed on something soft, firm, familiar. Even as he caught his breath, he was being pushed upright, and Jou yelled,  
"The ambulance! Call an ambulance, Seto!"  
Seto stared at him, then, never letting go of his brother, fished for his cellphone and pressed *4.  
Ambulance? He was calling the fucking medi-copter.

Jounouchi sat next to Seto in the waiting room of the Kaiba Clinic, his mate's hand clasped in his own.  
Mokuba had barely been concious by the time they had loaded him in the chopper, and passed out en route.  
He had presented, but it was still uncertain. Currently, he looked like a beta, a strong beta, but it was somewhat ..ambivalent. As if his gender's development had been halted, corrupted...  
The pack had gathered around their leaders, waiting for the outcome, results, even just an update.  
Finally, the pediatric appeared and shook his head. Seto, already paler than usual, went white as a sheet.  
"Mo..kie..?" he whispered, voice failing. Jou wrapped an arm around the brunet, supporting him. The doctor sighed.  
"He is out of the woods and stable, but..." He glanced around at the assembly. Yuugi motioned the other Weres to exit the room, but Jou stopped them with a hand motion.  
"If..that's okay with ya?" he asked his mate. Seto nodded. Relief and dread warred in his chest, and he had trouble breathing.  
Sensei frowned.  
"Kaiba-san, your otoutou shows distinct signs of marrow deprivation and a general withdrawal of his hypothalamus. In short, his body is not producing the necessary growth hormones."  
Both alphas looked puzzled.  
"Is-is it a genetic defect or-" The doctor swayed his head side to side.  
"It's too early to tell. So far, Mokuba-san is physically in good shape, but this.."  
He eyed the alpha curiously.  
"I couldn't find any records of any illness or treatment explaining his condition. Was he sick or in therapy somewhere else? Overseas, perhaps?"  
And just like that, Seto's features darkened.  
"No, but I have a pretty good idea what might be the cause of this." 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yes, I'm evil. Yes, there will be an update, though it may take a while. Have a seat and a full meal. You're welcome.


	16. Opposing compliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter earlier than sceduled. Jou and Seto are doing some spring-cleaning of sorts. Have a good start into the week!^^

_Opposing compliances_

Kaiba Seto was not easily impressed or even intimidated.  
But Jounouchi had literally barged into Kaiba manor without so much as announcing his presence and practically subdued the staff into showing them the direction of Gozaburo's office.  
Seto, his heart heavy with righteous indignation and worry about his little brother, walked side by side with his mate.  
Before he could reach out for the handle, Jou drew his foot back and kicked the large double doors open, startling Gozaburo.  
"Seto. Katsuya-kun. What a surprise. What brings you both here?" Though his tone was cordial, his eyes weren't. Jounouchi squared his shoulders.  
"We know what you've been doing ta Mokuba. Stop it. Because if ya don't, we will. And trust me, it's gonna be ugly."  
Gozaburo furrowed his brow.  
"I am perfectly certain, I have no idea what you are-"  
"You have been syphoning bone marrow and limbic tissue from Mokuba for years", interrupted Seto. His eyes were glaciers, frost-covered Islandic geysirs.  
"You have been harvesting his genetic material as if he were some..organ farm. You stunted his growth and sabotaged the development of his gender. And it ends here."  
Father and son fought wordlessly, then Gozaburo smirked.  
"Even if it were true, how, oh pray tell, would you accomplish that?"  
"Simple," stated Jounouchi, "I will drag ya ta the woods and make ya wish ya were never born. And trust me, I can get pretty inventive if I'm seriously pissed."  
"Is that a threat?" hissed the elder Kaiba. Jounouchi glared.  
"No. A promise." Seto stepped between them, adressing his father.  
"What exacly were you hoping to gain from this?" he queried.  
"Why would you go to such an extent to gain genetic material?"  
"Black market," spat Jounouchi from behind him,  
"some humans and switchees will pay serious money for good genes." Seto turned to stare at his mate. Golden eyes shone with a pain Seto had never seen.  
"Trust me. I know."  
The brunet swallowed.  
"Aibou.." The endearment passed his lips on its own volition. Jounouchi's expression morphed; embittered, stony and..old beyond his years.  
"One punctuation of hip marrow pays the rent for several months. Spinal liquid, forty ta one-hundred-twenty thousand Yen per cubic centiliter. Don't know what they chuck out for brain tissue, but I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in the quarter million range."  
Seto felt his blood run cold. His eyes were transfixed on the blond's face, dread, horror ensnaring his soul.  
"I see, you are every well informed", stated Gozaburo. Both Weres switched their attention to him. The tycoon gave a humourless smile.  
"As a matter of fact, prime genes are valued even much higher than that. Especially if they're _alpha_ prime." Seto's nose curled in disgust.  
"You know exactly, that's not how it works. Gender is pretty much a lottery and varies from one individual to the other." Gozaburo crossed his arms behind his back.  
"Sou desu ka?" he asked. And it clicked.  
"That..is what you have been doing?" croaked Seto, incredulous.  
"You used my brother -your own flesh and blood- to synthetically _engineer_ alpha genes for sale?"  
Kaiba senior shrugged.  
"There have been attempts, but so far the tests-"  
Jounouchi moved before either one could react. His arm swung back and Gozaburo was swatted against the opposite wall like a fly. In an instant, the prime was on him.  
"Ya are only still breathin' as a favour ta your sons. I'd rather not put 'em through a murder trial while Mokie's still recovering, but I'd rather leave them orphaned than at your merci."  
Gozaburo, struggling to both get the irate blond off of him and retaining some of his dignity, snarled,  
"You have no right to command me what I can and can not do to my sons. You are just a lowly, uncouth punk, who was lucky enough to be born on the higher end of the gene pool. You pose no threat to me or my company. What little skills..." He trailed off, because Jounouchi had shifted.  
Shifted just enough to display his fangs, his claws, a hint of snout and pointed ears.  
His eyes were pitch-black and feral. Seto held is breath. Jou released his common father-in law and joined his spouse.  
He growled, then spoke; his voice was hard, cold, like stone grating over stone.  
"That's where you're wrong. The moment Seto became my mate, both him and Mokuba became part of my pack. _My_ delta. Ya lost all and any rights over 'em. They are _my_ family now, _my_ responsibility. They are under _my_ protection. And if I ever even so much as hear ya pulling a stunt like this on any of my folks, I will. End. Ya."  
Jounouchi's eyes were casting wildfire, his aura engulfing the entirety of the spacious office. Seto recognized the scent wafting off the blond; it was the same Jounouchi had used way back when in school, yet vastly different.  
Purer. Fiercer. Stronger. With a strangely bitter undertone and a distinct twang of orange and burnt wood.  
For an eternity, Jounouchi and Gozaburo fought a silent war, eyes narrowed at each other. Jou hinted a snarl, eased his weight forwards.  
And then, for the first time Seto could remember, his father actually took a step back.  
The patriarch didn't show any outward expression of weakness or even discomfort, but Seto knew his father well enough, to recognize the distant, calculating look in those grey orbs: uncertainty.  
Kaiba Gozaburo was not sure, if this was an opponent he would be able to win against.  
Jounouchi, eyes still blazing, warned,  
"Don't even think about it. Not now, not ever." Turning, he shot the brunet a glance and declared,  
"Koibito, we're leaving. I'm done here."  
Seto followed at a leisurely pace, incapable of supressing a rather smug smirk.

"So, do I get any?" asked Jounouchi in the sanctuary of Seto's bedroom.  
His mate smiled.  
"That was quite impressive," he admitted, shifting into a more comfortable position. He took off his sweater, shirt and pants, then patted the spot next to him. Jounouchi was naked and at his side in double time, happily rubbing his erection against the brunet's stomach.  
"I..really didn't prepare for this", stated the brunet quietly. He pulled down his briefs and discarded them nonchalantly. However, the crease between his brows betrayed his worry. Jou regarded him for a moment, then smiled softly.  
"Ne, it's okay. I don't wanna hurt ya." Seto locked eyes with him, then spread his legs.  
"There is some lube in the top drawer of the nightstand," he mumbled,  
"maybe we could start with some..training?" Jou swore, his heat stopped for a moment.  
And then melted into a heap of sweet, pulsating, happy goo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Organ harvesting, trafficking, stealing and illegal trading has become an increasingly sinister problem. While some victims are killed and gutted, many more are being kept captive and alive and their organs sold piece by piece. Donations save lifes in more than one way.  
Next: Mokie, sex and Jounouchi-tachi. Stay tuned!


	17. About my state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuuuuuge chapter ahead, and a plot twist even I didn't see coming. Seriously, this fic seems to grow a mind of its own...

_About my state_

It was a shitstorm, if KaibaCorp had ever seen any.  
Kaiba Gozaburo sued Jounouchi Katsuya for attempted battery, Jounouchi sued him right back for abusing and endangering the life of his pack member.  
His _underage_ , pre-teened pack member.  
The whole thing was only made that more mind-staggering that Kaiba Seto was acting as joint plaintiff on his mate's side. Including providing an attorney.  
Mokuba, still too pale and thin despite being on the road to recovery, sat right behind his ani in the benches; every so often dozing off.  
The jury loved him and the reporters sucked it up like honey and spice.  
Everything was very hush-hush, but Seto had made certain that just the right amount of info was leaked to set any halfways decent paper on the trail.  
And from what his sources told him, the media coverage would be stupendous.

"Of course, this is just a general estimate of the outcome, but I believe, you do get the picture, ne?" Seto quietly blew the steam from his _Vana Tulsi_. Jounouchi set down his own cup of jasmine matcha and reached for the ornate, discreetely designed chafing dish holding the nashi-stuffed breaded duck chops. Skewering half a dozen on a bamboo stick, he maneuvered the hot treats in a single swipe into his mouth with all the expertise of a serial snacker.  
Kaiba Gozaburo scowled.  
His son's mate obviously lacked the common etiquette to not brag about is hunting abilities by showcasing just how much he liked what the chef had turned his delta's latest kill into.  
As if having read his mind, Jou grinned, chewing -thank kami- with his mouth closed.  
Right.  
There was the buck Jou single-handedly had killed while his pack was chasing fowl, waiting in the manor's walk-in freezer. On the surface, a present displaying his strength and skills and capabilitiy of providing for his mate.  
Privately, a not-so-discreet warning as to what would happen to him, Gozaburo, if he didn't play by the rules.  
"Again, that is just a very basic scenario as to what you will be facing, if you don't permanently destroy the program and any and all implemented...attachments." Seto's voice drew his attention.  
Grey eyes glinted with hatred.  
"So you would bring down the entire company, everything I have worked for, just for-"  
"Not _just_. All and everything and _anyone_ , if that's what it takes to keep my brother safe and sound. You have failed as both a father and a delta leader, regardless of your human genes."  
Seto brought his cup down with a thud; the ensuing chink making Jou's teeth hurt. The brunet stood, glaring down at his father.  
"You want to disown me, fine. You want to send us both away without a yen, fine. You want us gone by four with nothing but the clothes on our back, I'll tell chef to pack us a lunch bag and do a haikyo° search in the area where Mokie and I can seek shelter, until we find a new place to live."  
Seto was close to trembling by now; his fists clenched to turn his knuckles white.  
Gozaburo, seeing his son's struggle, smirked.  
"So you woud rather be homeless than live in luxury, and try to fend for yourselves?" he mocked. A perfectly manicured hand set down a drink of Mu-Errh. His grey moustache twitched in amusement.  
"Neither you nor Mokuba would last a single day in poverty. You have both been far too sheltered-"  
"They'll be moving in with me", declared Jounouchi, guiding another duck nugget to its destiny.  
"After all, he's my mate, I'm emancipated and got a two bedrooms flat. Plus, since he passed all the tests and is an 'Honorable Member of Were Blood', he's basically an adult and can walk outta here whenever he wants ta. Ain't no one stoppin' him."  
Gozaburo just stared. Jounouchi stared right back, chewing. And Seto gave a delicate snort. Finally, the elder Kaiba faced is son.  
"When- how long ago-" The brunet smirked.  
"A couple of weeks back. You might remember my invitation to my little celebration, including the members of m-our delta? The one you claimed was soo unfortunately scheduled the night of your Taiwan trip? That was the one." Jou caught another duck popper with his mouth.  
"Damn fine party it was too, ne. Hope they managed to repair the hardwood floor. We got pretty nasty-"  
"Katsuya!" bellowed Seto, a blush creeping up his neck. Gozaburo sneered.  
"So you are already working on getting my son pregnant, in hopes to get a say in the succession? You are an even greater fool than I thought, if you assume-"  
"I don't give a fuck about your company", stated Jounouchi cooly.  
"All I want from you, I already got." He reached out for his mate and Seto flounced over. He took the proffered hand and sat on the armrest, facing Gozaburo.  
"Ya keep your money. Your company, mansion, whatever. I'm taking Seto and Mokie. Anything they want and need and you're willin' ta give, fine by me. But don't think ya can buy them off ma hands whatsoever."  
And then Jounouchi gave his widest, brightest, most charming smile when he grinned,  
"Though I think, your business partners will think ya hit your head for rejecting a _prime_ alpha!"  


Yuugi drove one hand over his face.  
Honda merely gaped.  
Ryou sifted rapidly through several tomes, even as Yumiko leaved through site upon site on her tablet.  
Hotaka rubbed his temples with his fingertips.  
"So..he disowned you, ne?" asked the swimmer. Jounouchi nodded, grinning like an idiot. Seto gave a discouraged sigh that betrayed the stoicism of his face.  
"As per my upcoming seventeenth birthday in three weeks, yes", he stated glumly. Jou shot him a curt, happy glance and beam. His mate merely glowered at him.  
"I have time until midnight of the twenty-fifth of october to remove any and all effects, paraphernalia, memorabilia and personal belongings from any and all Kaiba habitats and or work spaces I wish to keep. Everything else will be either sold or destroyed, always providing that Mokba does not lay claim to it."  
Ryou looked up from his book.  
"Speaking of which, he does get to stay, or-"  
"For the moment, yes. However, he is being treated at a public facility, just to be on the safe side. Since I have both a mate and a stable delta, plus, a quasi-acceptable" he grimaced and shot Jou a pointed look,  
"habitat, we are technically capable of taking care of him. If we manage to proof that we are able to provide him with all the basic needs, safe for school fees and health care, we should be capable to attain shared custody."  
Everyone stared at the alpha couple, then Honda dead-panned,  
"Your flat's too small for that. I don't think he'd want to hear you guys bonk your brains out."  
Jounouchi went flustered, Kaiba blushed, then pinched the bridge of his nose.  
This was going to be a long day.  
"It's illegal." Ryou piped up. From the other side of the large dining room table inside his home the Half-Brit had offered his delta as a meeting point, Yumiko nodded.  
"So desu, ne. Even if you are a HMWB and reach maturity this year, he has no legal grounds to neither disown nor expulse you. At the very least until graduation he is legally forced to take care of you. Of course, if you claim emancipation..."  
"I still don't get why he would want to disown you in the first place," queried Yuugi with a look at the blond alpha,  
"I mean, he was so insistent on you mating with Jounouchi." The prime's expression darkened, even as Seto drew himself a little taller.  
"Let's see, insubordination, attempted exposure, read public defacing, threat of grievous bodily harm, hypothetical blackmail, mentioning of pressing charges...I think that should be pretty sufficient, ne?"  
Another stunned silence. Finally, Anzu cleared her throat and asked,  
"Ja, if you gonna take in Mokuba, you'll need more space. Which means you'll need more money. Which you don't have. How are you going to manage that?"  
"Simple," cheered Jounouchi, as he took his mate's hand in his own,  
"looks like rich boy here will have ta go ta work."

"That is insane."  
Jounouchi gawked.  
Seto merely shrugged.  
"A financial _consultant_?" The other Were nodded.  
"Yes. Of course, it is merely a junior position, but it is still a great opportunity."  
"Hai, soredemo.." Jou drove one hand through his blond mane.  
"It's suicidal."  
"Not really. The work conditions are great, they provide free health care to any and all family members and compared to my father, my boss is a downright humanitarian."  
"Yeah, but still.." Jou sighed.  
"Honto de? For _Industrial Illusions_?" Seto crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jou tilted his head backwards and groaned.  
"Does it at least pay well?" A flash of white as Seto grinned.  
"Well enough that we can afford an actual appartment. We're moving end of November."  
"Eh, nani?"

Mokuba was munching like a champ.  
So far, the treatment was a full success. He had finally, definetly presented as a Beta with very strong alpha tendencies and was quite satisfied with it.  
Seto watched his otoutou gobble down fish, steak and half a chicken, every so often taking large bites from the whole wheat bread rolls.  
His right hip hurt, but he couldn't feel but happy that he had been a compatible donor. Naturally, it would take another couple of transplants, but the doctors were more than satisfied with the result.  
Seto glanced up at the unit of blood attached to Mokuba's arm.  
Jounouchi's blood.  
Or rather, the prime's concentrated plasma.  
Despite Mokuba being blood type 0, as opposed to Jounouchi's B, the raven-haired cub took extremely well to the foreign infusion. Of course, there was still a big risk that the processed blood might be contaminated with antigenes, but KaibaCorp was not known to be sloppy.  
Gulping down a large helping of chocolate protein shake, Mokuba adressed his ani.  
"So, you basically put all your things into storage, ne?" Seto shook his head.  
"Not everything, the bedroom and study are still at home. We'll pick them up moving day." The cub nodded sagely.  
"I want a virtual before-after tour, so I can chew you out about how trashy your arrangement is."  
He turned to Jounouchi, who up to this point had been content with watching his youngest delta member feast.  
"O-nii-sama is great at finances and everything technical, but as far as interiour decorating goes, you picked the worst."

Seto being a Kaiba, meaning at times a real prick, had of course decided to give his father one last parting gift before he was evicted.  
A huge, lavish, no-holds-barred Aki Matsuri+ with ensuing birthday bash. Drummers, food stands, games, dancers, karaoke, fireworks...even a Shinto priest dropped in for a perfunctionary blessing.  
When the gates closed behind the last parting guests on the evening of Seto's birthday, the entire mansion's staff breathed a sigh of relief. The estate was positively _wrecked_.  
Once out of earshot of anyone, Jounouchi genly swooped his mate up in his arms and carried him bridal style to this one's bedroom. He coaxed the both of them under the shower, where they took their sweet time cleansing and preparing each other. Eventually, Jou led his blue-eyed love to the large canopy of sheets and down and lay on his back on it, legs spread. Seto tilted a brow.  
Golden eyes shone mischievously, but his smile was warm.  
"Ne, koibito. It's your birthday. And since ya always struggling whenever I wanna mount ya, I just want ta show ya, there's nothing ta be afraid of."  
Seto stared at the sight before him. Jou lay there, draped across the expensive white-blue satin like a lazy ray of sunlight; warm, shifting, moving, glowing, inviting...Firm, shapely calves, muscular thighs, a heavy ballsac, the large, thick, veiny flesh of the throbbing member straining upwards, flat against the even flatter, chiseled abdomen, well-defined pecs and broad shoulders that lead to a long, sinewy neck, a strong chin, pretty nose, full lips and deep, sensual amber pools of lust.  
Then Jou sucked on two fingers, eased his testicles aside, revealing his twitching anus, and pushed the slickened digits in.  
Seto's brain didn't move, but his body did. Licking, lapping at the gently thrusting fingers, he meant to lubricate the rapidly expanding hole for the taking. Jou removed his hand, and Seto was quick to replace the blond's fingers with his tongue. Jou groaned, his head plopping back.  
"Nnh, that's it..so good..more..."  
All of a sudden, something warm and sturdy was pushed against his lips. Opening his eyes, Jou found himself face-to-face with Seto's cock and smirked. He suckled, sucked and licked, coating it with as much saliva as he could muster. Seto's eyes never left his; indigo and wild with pent-up desire, then a heated, teeth-gnashing kiss of desperate lust.  
One ankle was placed over an alabaster shoulder, even as Seto tried to align his dick with Jou's waiting entrance. The prime guided the heated organ to his hole and quietly assisted his mate with entering him.  
At first, Seto was a bit too eager and Jou winced. His mate became slightly panicky, but Jou reassured him and began pushing himself downwards. There was a struggle, a resistance..and then the glans slipped in. Seto's eyes closed and Jou groaned.  
"Fuu..huck..baby, you're big..you're gonna tear me ta shreds.."  
Seto, normally completely unabashed at any compliment thrown at him, blushed.  
"I-I don't want to hurt you. If..if you want to s-stop-" Jou gave a curt snap of his hips and Seto almost choked on his gasp.  
"Jus'..take it slow, ya hear?" muttered Jou breathily. His eyes were half-lidded and almost mahogany. The brunet looked at his mate, then kissed him.  
Slowly, gently, sweetly, as if there was nothing else left but the two of them in the entire world, the entire universe.  
He began moving gently, almost like in a trance, thrusting in and out, as Jounouchi locked his legs behind Seto's back, guiding and urging him on.  
Barely ten minutes in, Seto orgasmed. Jou blinked in surprise, when he felt the faint, quick spurts of hot semen coating his insides, then quipped,  
"I told ya not ta drink all that booze. See, what happens?"  
Giving a low, embarassed growl, Seto muttered,  
"I--was- too excited...Just-give me a moment. I just-" Still buried inside his mate, the alpha drew in a couple of deep breaths, then exhaled in a huff. Gazing down at his lover, he smirked,  
"Now, where were we?" The prime returned the smirk with one of his own.  
"Being a big bad wolf, last I checked". A shiver ran down Seto's back. Ok, he knew that voice was not legal.  
Nevermind that Jounnouchi had used it in the privacy of their own bedroom, in the throes of passion, but...  
The blond licked his lips and clenched tightly around Seto.  
And the brunet followed the silent command.  
He tested, widened, slickened the sof, tvelvety tunnel with a couple of experimental, harsh thrust, then pulled out almost all the way and, eyes transfixed on Jounouchi's face, plunged in full-force.  
Jou roared in pain and glee, almost leaping off the bed, and Seto repeated the motion. Twice, four, eight, fourteen times.  
The thrusts grew faster, swifter, more fluid, and Seto lost track of time, of everything. He didn't stop or pause when he came, just kept on fucking and thrusting, gazing in absolute fascination at the wild, raging beast beneath him. How could Jounouchi wield so much power, have so much control over his Were side? He himself felt slipping in and out of control; he had to make a constant, concious effort, not to shift into half-form, not to bear claws or fangs, not to-  
Jounouchi came.  
With a loud, triumphant shout, the blond prime released spray upon spray upon spray of thick, sticky semen that clung to him, Seto, the sheets, everything in a two meter radius.  
Seto followed suit, pumping another load of sperm into his lover.  
Jounouchi's eyes snapped wide open, as his second orgasm hit him. He clawed at Seto's back, gave a low, guttural howl, then opened his mouth and buried his fangs in Seto's shoulder, deep enough to draw blood.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Oops.

°haikyo: Japanese: ruins, but als urban exploration. Japan is a treasure vault of abandoned places and structures of all kinds and sizes. While not openly spoken about where private homes are concerned, there do exist guided tours to public places such as temples, meuseums and even Love Hotels.^^

+Aki Matsuri: Autum Festival: depending on date and location, the Autumn Festival is celebrated as an End of Summer fest, a Harvest Fair or, plain and simple, a literal Thanksgiving event (no, can the turkey and cornbread, sheesh).


	18. A truth about truces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with the aftermath of the mating bite, some fun stuff and another plottwist I didn't see coming. Seriously, this story just keeps throwing me curveballs whenever I don't look.  
> Also, enter stage left, everybody's favourite eccentric, silver-maned DuelMonsters designer, Pegasus J. Crawford. Yes, I will be using his Japanese name. Just go with it.

_A truth about truces_

He had bit him.  
Not a nip or a little love bite, but an actual _mating_ bite.  
Jounouchi stared in utter horror at Seto.  
"Oh gods, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta. I mean, ya-"  
"I think, it's best you leave now", stated Seto cooly. Carefully detaching himself from the other Were, he slipped out of this one's well-stretched rectum and rolled off the bed. Stifly, he marched over to his bathroom, though every fibre of his being wanted nothing more than to run back into Jounouchi's arms and cling on for dear life.  
"Seto..aibou..onegai.." The brunet's insides churned and twisted at the plea, but he gripped the door handle only that more tightly.  
"I..will take a shower. By the time I am done, I want you gone, wakarimasu ka?"  
Jou, one hand outstretched towards his mate, let his arm drop.  
"So, I guess, we're over now, ne?" he mumbled and even in is own ears he sounded lost, little.  
Seto clenched his fists and teeth simultaneously, grinding out,  
"Don't be ridiculous! It's a mating bite! If anything, we're tied even closer together than before."  
He heard a deep, shuddering sigh of regret and cautious hope.  
"Fine. I get it. Ya need some distance. I'll-I'll just use the opposite guestroom ta clean up and then I'm off." Shuffling, as Jounouchi slid off the bed and began picking up his discarded clothes.  
"Guess I'll be seeing ya Monday at school, ne?" Seto merely snarled.  
"Sadly enough, that seems inevitable." Another sigh, then Jounouchi gave a small, ruefull chuckle.  
"Ne, for what it's worth, ya did really great on your first try, koibito. I might want ta give ya another try."  
"Whatever", grumbled Seto, as he closed the bathroom door behind him.  
It was due to the shampoo, he told himself, as he stood under the shower, tears cascading down his cheeks.

Jounouchi Katsuya, hands buried in his blond mane, rested his forehead on the desk.  
His friends Honda, Yuugi and Ryou stared at him as if he had just fallen out of the sky singing _+Kimi no Made Kara_ whilst raining chrysanthemums and daffodils on them.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me", stated Hiroto gravely. Jou shook his head. Ryou, for once dropping completely out of charachter and forgetting his status, rasped,  
"Are you _daft_?" Yuugi silenced him with an quick elbow to the arm, then turned to the prime.  
"Jounouchi, that is..what were you thinking? Do you have any idea how-" Jou's head shot up as he yelled,  
"I know, what I did was wrong! I know the consequences! I just- I just-" he broke off, ending lamely,  
"I just..don't know how ta handle Seto, that's all."  
"Maybe if you discussed matters with me instead of your subordinates?" opted a deep voice. Instinctively, Jou perked up; he turned and rose in one fluid motion and smiled softly at his mate.  
Uh-oh.  
Apparently, Seto was taking the day off and had decided to send in Kaiba.  
Joy.  
Fun.  
But that was probably for the best.  
Kaiba he could handle. He knew how much the stoic brunet could take, which angle he would attack from, how hard he would hit and how deep he would cut.  
Jounouchi nodded.  
This was a battle he knew the rules by heart, one, that would leave behind bruised egos, not scorched earth.  
With a jerk of his head he sent his friends scattering, even as he drank in the anger, betrayal and hurt in his mate's deep blue eyes.  
"Right now or would ya like ta wait until break-"  
"I have a meeting with my solicitor at ten thirty today", interrupted Kaiba. Jou blinked dumbly.  
"He will arrange all legal matters concerning my emancipation and separation." He paused, and for a split-second, something like..insecurity flittered across his face. Ever so slyly, he bit his lower lip, then spoke,  
"As far as I'm concerned, I deem the offer agreeable. The rest is for you to decide."  
Jounouchi still stood there, imitating a dead guppie, then a tentative smile blossomed on his face, and he gave a silent, but heartfelt exclamation of relief. Burying his hands in his rear pockets, he flashed a friendly grin and asked,  
"Is °Nikujaga and tsukemono for dinner okay with you?"  
There were whispers of "Kawai!", "So domestic!", "He can cook Nikujaga?" and what not more drifting through the classroom, while Seto was trying to decide weather or not Jounouchi was pulling is leg. Finally, he gave a curt nod.  
"Ii desu. As long as it's not too sweet."

"My dear, dear Kaiba-kun, I would have never thought to see the day you would be working for my little old self!"  
Pegasus J. Crawford, one quarter Were, blatant beta and one hundred percent flamboyant weirdo(not that Seto would ever tell him that to his face), twirled around the young alpha like a dervish.  
By all means, it was really no way to behave behind the closed doors of the sanctum sanctorum of Domino Prefecture's most elated law firm, but considering his wealth and influence, nobody dared to point said fact out to the eccentric CEO.  
Well, up until six weeks ago, Seto would and had done so frequently and with a gusto, but since signing the employment contract.. oh well, and least he could take satisfaction remembering his father's horrified expression when he had broken the news to him.  
Though he, Seto, demured from using it, he decided the term 'shocked pikachu face' fit quite aptly.  
Crawford's voice brought him back to reality.  
"Of course, despite locking you up in Finances, it still is a conflict of interest. Even with your full renouncation of any and all assets and titles of your father's.."  
Seto shook is head.  
"He disowned me. Anyting I own has already been turned over into a trust fund for my brother. I'm leaving a blank slate."  
Crawford narrowed his eyes, or rather eye, at him. His left orb, which was normally covered by his long, silvery bangs, remained basically immovable due to the narrow slit of a scar running from a point just above the tycoon's brow down to the lower edge of his eye socket.  
Seto knew, where he got it from.  
And it was for that very reason, he trusted Pegasus J. Crawford with all is heart.

November came and almost went and suddenly, moving day was here. Jounouchi had rallied up Honda and the others to help move his things first, since Seto had hired a professional team -on his father's expense of course.  
By the time the two vans arrived at the cute appartment building, Jou-tachi had already set up the kitchen and were now gawking at the sheer mass of furniture the moving people unloaded.  
"Yamero!" he yelled from where he was standing on their fourth floor balcony, then raced down the fire ladder taking five steps at a time.  
Gasping for air, Jou came to a halt in front of his mate and panted,  
"Set-seto, the hell? There's no space for all of this in our appartment!" The brunet tilted a brow.  
"Of course not. That's why we rented the 2k* flat next to it as well, remember? It's Mokuba's place?"  
Jou's face lacked any sign of comprehension.  
"Mo itte?" Seto rolled his eyes.  
"It's part of the custody agreement. Mokuba needs his own seperate space, when he's staying with us, and as Honda pointed out, him having to listen to us being..together,"  
there was a hint of a hint of a blush,  
"is really inacceeptable. This way, he has is own privacy while technically staying in our flat." Jou shook his head in confusion.  
"Aibou, that only works if the flats are connected. And there's no connecting door whatsoever-" He broke off, as realization dawned. Giving the brunet a suspicious glance, he grumbled,  
"So that's what the alteration clause was for, ne? And who ya think is gonna do the hard work?"  
Seto only smirked.  
The perks of being a rich ex-heir.

"Ya can't be serious!" rasped Jounouchi. Seto gave him a questioning glance.  
"Why not? The bookshelf fits perfectly into the niche, and if we place the sideboard next to it, we have an uniformed whole." Jou drove his hands through his hair, grimacing.  
"Because it clashes. Can't ya see that? The off-white of the sideboard's an eyesore against the wooden panelling! At least let us move it next ta the kitchen door."  
Mokuba sniffled.  
"Jounouchi is right. It's positively gharish." The alpha glanced at his younger brother.  
"Has someone been reading Yeats again?" Mokuba grinned.  
"Christie. Needed a little levitiy." His ani gave a sort-of-snort, then returned his attention back to the furniture in question.  
"Then what do you propose, we should do with it?" he queried.  
"I dunno, crash and burn?" opted Jounouchi under his breath.  
Mokuba snickered, Seto glared and the others stifled their giggles. Blue eyes trained in on the delta.  
"I don't think any of you-?"  
Hotaka, Hiroto and Anzu declined; there was enough furniture at their homes for each to start their own households. Yuugi was busy stopping his grandfather from buying every acient knick-knack shelf he came across, Yumiko's home was not spacious enough and Ryou-  
"Have you _seen_ my mansion? Those are two art styles that just don't work."  
Seto huffed, Jou shrugged.  
"Put it up for sale, buy groceries with the money, throw a house warming party with the food. All in favour of the idea, say I-'I!'- proposal unanimously accepted."  
There was a chorus of agreement, as Seto folded his arms over his chest.  
"And since when have you started making decision where my belongings are concerned?"  
Jou flashed him a grin and winked.  
"Heh, the percs of being a couple, ne?"

Jou, laying on their four poster bed, was dead on his feet.  
Seto snuggled up, wrapping his long arms around him. Jou smirked.  
"Miss me?" The brunet frowned.  
"Not really. But the aftereffects of the mating bite are..fluctuating. Normally it's no problem, but when I spend too much time around you..or there is a full moon..."  
Jou hummed, raking his strong fingers through the silky chestnut tresses.  
His movements grew slower, weaker, and eventually he drifted off.  
Seto looked down at his sleeping mate. He contemplated for several minutes, then decided he could be far worse off.

"I hate it, when ya got that look on your face."  
Seto sighed.  
"Which one?"  
"The one that tells me you're hurtin' inside."  
"I'm thinking about my mother." Jou nodded wisely.  
They remained silent for a moment, then the prime queried,  
"Does-does he remember her? Mokuba, I mean."  
A rueful smile.  
"Yes, he does. He should."  
After all, he was the one who found her.

~She was breathtaking.  
Never before or since had Domino, had the entire prefecture even, seen a body as beautiful as his mother.  
When he rushed into her bedroom following the shrill scream of his little brother, all he could think of was, that this was what a princess must look like in her sleep.  
No, a queen.  
Painstakingly, she had orchestrated her own death. Refusing any kind of food two days prior, cleansing herself, both physically and spritually, she had sought out a temple to take care of her funeral and remains. Nothing was left to chance or any other single soul. Not even Gozaburo.  
And now, as Miyuki lay there, her hands, which lay folded on her chest, cradling two letters, Seto couldn't help but wonder why.  
If she truly loved them so dearly, why had o-kaa-san left them behind?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
So, our two alpas have fled the nest and are building a life of their won. Between the both of them, things should start rocky, but eventually work out, right? right?  
...hopefully Jou remembers, that his significant other hates udon...

Love bite -Mating bite: a love bite is a sign of companionship and lust; it signals that a Were is in an (intimate) relationship. How profound said relationship is, varies on the person. A mating bite in contrast is almost like a signed contract combined with a warning: this Were is spoken for, no romantic or sexual approach permitted whatsoever. It means a deep, lasting bond, that grows more significant with each renewal. Basically, Jounouchi proposed to Kaiba in the bluntest and most primitive of ways.

+Kimi no Made Kara: a 1972 Japanese folk song by the group _The Dylan ll_. As you can imagine, they took great inspiration from Rob Zimmermann. Have a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAZ6NEpY50o  
°Nikujaga resp. tsugemono: simmered, sweetened beef-potatoe stew plus one of the staples of Japanese cuisine; pickled vegetables.  
*see end notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Japanese appartments, even modern ones, vary vastly from Western. Not only are they smaller in size -hence Seto wanting to upgrade -but many of the amenities typical for Europe or the US are quite rare. In recent years, though, there is a trend to a more Western style.  
> Here's some info you might find useful:  
> https://www.all-about-teaching-english-in-japan.com/Japaneseapartments.html  
> https://resources.realestate.co.jp/buy/guide-to-japanese-apartments-floor-plans-photos-and-kanji-keywords/  
> https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2207.html


	19. Beyond the clouds of yesteryear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I posted this chapter before, but forgot I was in private mode, so it didn't stick. Anyways, Jounouchi is trying to be a leader, Crawford has a heart-to-heart with Seto and other stuff happens.
> 
> ++are records of past events

_Beyond the clouds of yesteryear_

"Dame, dame, dame; ya need ta focus on what ya wanna _do_ , not what ya wanna _feel_ like." Jou shook his head. Yumiko and Hotaka were standing there, panting and sweating, casting confused, exhausted glances at their delta leader.  
"I know it's more difficult for ya than me. That's why I think it's so important." Hotaka grunted, Yumiko groaned.  
"Jou-san," moaned the girl, wiping her forehead,  
"it's easy for you to say so. If we had more Were blood, we wouldn't be struggling as much."  
Jou furrowed his brow. He sat crosslegged on the soft forest floor, the other teens in a loose circle around them.  
"My training wasn't that easy either," he replied, shifting fluidly with every word,  
"Ayama-san made me transform until I thought, I was gonna shed every last bit of fur off my ass. By the time he was done, I could barely stand." He paused, his appearance halting at Half Moon; a large, bulky, two-legged wolf with clawed, human, hairy hands.  
"I don't expecta ya ta be able ta shift anywere as good as me, but we need ta heighten your reaction speed and stamina. Hotaka," he addressed the swimmer,  
"that time when ya caught me, ya shifted like lightning. If ya'd been a split-second slower, I'd be a splat on the rocks."  
Hotaka blushed at the compliment, even as Yumiko regarded her mate coyly.  
"Ne, minna-tachi," Jou cleared his voice,  
"don't think any of ya are off the hook. Honda, you've been growing lazy. Don't think I didn't notice ya letting Yumiko do all the hard work, whenever I team ya up with her. Ryou, you're biting like a cub. Ya need to get closer ta the action and try ta make the kill, every chance ya get. I don't wanna lose another boar like last time." Yuugi gulped, when Jou wagged a finger at him.  
"Your mate's a dancer. Means, she's fast and has endurance. I want ya ta take her for a run, once a week. Just the both of ya." Yuugi gave a sigh of relief, but it was premature.  
"Also, what's with hacking apart a kill like ya do? Are ya experimenting on how ta make °cub pulp?"  
Yuugi turned scarlett, as the others chuckled. Finally, the blond faced his mate.  
"Aibou," his voice was low, almost raspy, and he shifted back to human form,  
"I'm going easy on ya, for the moment. With everything that's happened, ya need a break. However", his tone grew sly and raunchy,  
"I expect ya ta fulfill your matrimonial duties in return."  
Seriously, Seto thought to himself, one of these days he would have to brush out Jounouchi's mouth with sandpaper. 

Kaiba Gozaburo was furious.  
After having disowned and thrown out Seto, he had thought that he now had free claim over Mokuba. Instead, Child Services had grown suspicious and were now breathing down his neck, demanding reasons as to why the billionaire would exile his firstborn son and heir.  
Not to mention the whole shared custody debacle.  
If Seto had been on is own, the request wouldn't have passed. But with Jounouchi proving to be aptly capable of substaining himself, and Seto getting a job at-  
Gozaburo clenched his teeth and his hand went to his stomach, as a bolt of pain laced through it. His ulcer was acting up again at the mere thought of the betrayal.  
Industrial Illusions.  
Fuck it all to heck.

Kaiba Seto frowned.  
Never had he seen Pegasus J. Crawford sport such a stern, earnest expression.  
He had witnessed the contemptious, superiour smirk he threw his hapless game, when a business partner squirmed in the CEO's clutches, seen the silver-haired game manufacturer's face twist in unbrideld fury and even once walked in on him, when he mourned his divorced, estranged wife.  
This look was unprecedented.  
He stood before the teen, holding two letters before his chest. Another bundle lay on his desk.  
"I was supposed to give you these after graduation, but seeing as you are now emancipated, I figured, this time is as good as any." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes. Then he offered the two enveloppes to Seto.  
"These were sent to me by..your late mother. One is for you, the other for Mokuba." He rose his head and looked at Seto, pain, guilt and loss painting a sombre mosaik on his elegant features.  
"I will forever be sorry for failing you, Seto-kun. Even if you and your brother might one day forgive me..." He swallowed a sigh, as he walked past Seto,  
"It is a callus I will forever carry with me."

They were racing.  
Racing with the moon, racing against the wind. Further, further, faster, faster, but no matter what, Seto couldn't erase the words etched in his memory.  
The true reason, his mother had married Kaiba Gozaburo.  
How the tycoon had forced the young Were into being his lawful wife.  
How, after the death of his father, the man who had been supposed to be their father, the man their mother had loved with all her heart and soul, was taken from them before they were even conceived.  
The man, who would have, should have been their last step into being born primes.  
The man named Usui Ayumu.

++"I would rather live in poverty with the man I love, than spend my days surrounded by luxury, if it means being your wife!" she yelled. Gozabura smirked.  
"So desu ka? What about your family? Or _his_ family, for that matter?" Sky-blue eyes narrowed.  
"Are you threatening my loved ones?" The tycoon made a calming gesture.  
"Mochiron denai; but, you know how the business world, works, ne? Word gets around, suddenly an investor drops off, a client takes his money elsewhere, customer complaints that pile up, product reviews that are destructively negative..."  
Miyuki paled, as Gozaburo waved his hand airily.  
"Things happen. More often than not beyond our control."  
She understood. Rising to her full height, she asked in a flat tone,  
"What am I supposed to do?" Her persuer smiled, tight-lipped.  
"If you marry me, you will safe your family, save his family, save him."  
The smile was wiped away by the mask of wrath.  
"Otherwise, he will not have a future."++

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°gets out of the way* Yes, you may now take shot at Gozaburo. Just don't kill him. He still is of..use to me.

°cub pulp: No, not what you think. It's the finely shredded meet young cubs first get after being weened off.


	20. Taking a bite out of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of levity, a little bit of sexy time- and one helluva long chapter ahead. Have fun and stay tuned, the next chapter's right around the corner.

_Taking a bite out of life_

Kaiba Mokuba was back.  
Fully recovered, hyper as always and intent to make up for lost time, he proved to be quite a good +beater. Soon, the raven-furred cub quickly became the terror of all small game.   
"Mokie, slow down!" yelled Honda, who was running with him, but the cub wouldn't listen. The beta caught up with him and gave a quick, warning snarl.  
"Mokuba, you're chasing them in the wrong direction! Shut up and slow down, or I'll make you!"  
The cub changed direction, almost barelling into Honda, and the elder Were decided he had enough. Wih a swift move, he caught the smaller beta by the scruff of his neck and shook him slightly, before dumping him unceremoniously to the floor.  
Mokuba shook his head, then leapt to his feet.  
"Chotto, ne, don't do that! Or did you forget that I got a higher status than you?" Hiroto snorted.  
"Bullcrap. You seem to forget that I'm Jounouchi's left hand and older than you. Plus, before you pass your first socialization test, you're nowhere near my level."  
"Honda is right", came a voice from beyond the bushes, and Seto stepped into view.  
"Katsuya made the hierarchy perfectly clear. Aside of him, only Yuugi and I get to tell Hiroto what he can and can't do." Mokuba fidgeted in protest.  
"But-but-I'm a beta with alpha traits! And your brother! And you're second in command! I'm the same level as Yuugi!" Seto huffed, stepped closer-  
and pushed his brother to the ground single-handedly, pressing the cub firmly into the carpet of dry leaves and needles.  
Honda gaped, even as Mokuba struggled to get out from beneath his ani's firm grip.  
"Do not make me do that again," he stated, releasing the little Were,  
"you are to follow everyone's orders, until you're fifteen. And until your graduation, nothing is going to change that."  
Mokuba threw a tantrum all the way back to home base.

"This sucks", grunted Mokuba.  
"Deal with it", replied Jounouchi, busy grooming his mate.  
As much as Seto at first had resented it, he now had grown accustomed to the blond's gentle strokes. His chestnut coat glistened like its namesake, and the others prodded the couple about being "cutely domestic".  
Jounouchi merely stated that Seto was representative for their delta and at all times needed to look as if he had a private coiffeur following him around, if they wanted to keep custody of Mokuba.  
"If that's the case, then why does your hair look like you had a death battle with your hairbrush?" asked Yuugi. Everyone held their breath, even as Yuugi realized the foot he had planted into his mouth. Jou tilted a brow and groused,  
"Ya want me ta throw ya back into the aquarium, *kaisei?"

"Hnn. Yes, yes I can see what you are aiming for", stated Pegasus J. Crawford.  
He sat in his favourie leather chair, sipping at some #Pic de Lou Grand Merchant in his study, contemplating Seto's plan. Swirling the dark, ruby liquid in its crystal bulb, he mused, then replied,  
"Vindication. Yes. To the last." He looked at Seto.  
"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

There was not enough.  
Not enough time, not enough material, not enough tests.  
Winter had come, the Christmas sales were keeping his entire staff on their toes and needed his constant attention.  
Snarling, the CEO felt like ripping someone or something to shreds.  
One way or another, his son had obtained information about how his marriage with their mother had come to be, and was not happy about it.  
At all.  
So far, Mokuba was still clueless, but it was only a matter of time.  
Time.  
He needed more time.  
Or more material.  
Or-  
For a moment, an idea, a thought fleeted through his mind, but it was gone, before he could grasp it. But, his industrious brain told him, it might be the spark of an ingenious plan.

Anzu winced.  
Eating a raw rabbit was one thing, skinning and disemboweling it an entirely different matter. Jounouchi, with his expertise from the slaughterhouse, guided her step by step through the process. Finally, the small creature lay cut into its individual pieces on the bed of pressed snow.  
Jou nodded, then demanded,  
"Now serve the pieces according ta hierarchy."  
A nervous twitch appeared on Anzu's face.

New Year's brought more snow, and Jounouchi had cancelled the hunt.  
Being with his lover was far more enthralling.  
He licked his way up the entire length of Seto's leg.  
The brunet sighed, gazing at his mate.  
Jounouchi peppered kisses up his other limb, the inner thigh, his crotch. Suckled on the balls, tested his finger against Seto's entrance.  
"Yamero", muttered the ex-heir. Jounouchi looked up.  
"I want ya."  
"I know."  
"I'm horny." A soft smirk.  
"You always are. Now calm down." Jou sat back on his heels.  
"No. Not this time. Aibou, I'm starving. You're starving me, and I-I-it's drivin' me nuts. I want ya so bad, it hurts, and ya just keep treating me, my lust, as if it were..some... _fling_."  
Seto crossed his arms.  
"You need to learn to contro-"  
"I _have_ been controlling myself!" shouted Jounouchi, swiping one pillow to the floor,  
"I've been holding back and holding back while everyone around us keeps fucking and I'm here and you're just not-!" He gripped his blond mane, hissing, panting for air. Suddenly, his arms fell limp to his side and he glared at Seto from underneath wild, golden bangs.  
"I'm done playing nice."  
Seto looked into the golden swirls of unbridled desire.  
"Are you going to force yourself on me?" Jou bared his teeth, clenched his fists.  
"No, I'm not- I don't wanna -I mean, I want to, but I don't _want_ to, ya know-" He threw his head back and gave a short, desperate howl.  
Then he exhaled one slow, deep sigh and, with an eerily calm voice grumbled,  
"I want you. Now."   
Oh gods.  
Not that voice.  
Was he even aware, he had used it?  
Didn't he realize the consequences, if he used that particular timbre on his own delta members, his mate? Seto tentatively reached out, caressed Jounouchi's right cheek. The blond melted into the embrace, rubbed his face against the hand, placed a kiss in the palm.  
"Is it..that bad?" Jou nodded, still nuzzling Seto's hand. The brunet scowled.  
"Are you even aware that you used the voice?" Amber eyes blinked quizzically.  
"What voice? Mine?" Seto opened and closed his mouth, then shook his head.  
"Nevermind. Come here."   
He reclined and shimmied downward on the bed, Jounouchi sliding on top of him. Wide, brown eyes searched Seto's face for any signs of ridicule or annoyance.  
"Ara, does, I mean..?" Lids, the colour of dark ivory, drifted half-closed, creamy thighs spread and long, long legs wrapped around Jounouchi's waist.  
"Gods, Seto..." A smirk, slightly shaky, but still infuriatingly haughty, graced the brunet's lips.  
"Make it worthwhile." For what seemed like forever, Katsuya just stayed there, frozen, gazing down in happy shock at his willing mate.  
His. Cautious, uncertain, nervous, doubtful, yet trusting, willing. Mate.  
Then he kissed him, again and again, soft, fierce, wild, passionate, tender, shyly, trying to give his warring emotions an outlet, a canvas to express themselves on.   
He pressed his cock against Seto's and the other alpha gave a pleased grunt.  
"Don't expect me to do anything. You want this, so I expect to be served and served appropriately."  
Jounouchi promptly began grinding, sneaking his left hand between them and fisting both their shafts. Seto gave a lustrous sigh and Jou sped up the rythm. Soon enough, they were both rock-hard and Jou withdrew his hand, much to Seto's disappointment.   
It quickly dissipated, when Jou pointed his errect dick towards his lips. Cocking a brow, Seto gave an experimental lick and chuckled, when Jou shuddered in delight. He kept teasing and licking the member, then without warning, gulped as much of it down as he could.  
Judging by his reaction, Jou was either hellbent on having an orgasm or one heartbeat from suffering a seizure. Either way, it sent a jolt of pleasent warmth through Seto, one he recognized as power.  
Jou made small, undignified noises reminiscent of a choking cat, then dug his fingernails into his palms in order to steady himself and regain some form of control.  
And went to shambles, when his mate began to gently stroke his erection. His head plopped forwards, as he watched the pale, long fingers wrapped around the dark, engorged flesh. Thin lips released the throbbing cock, a trail of saliva linking them to the shaft.  
Seto played idly with the tip, which leaked precum.  
"You're big.." he mused. Jou preened himself. Gently, he detached the elegant hands from his dick and, with a smouldering kiss to each palm, scooted downwards until Seto's calves came to rest on his broad shoulders.  
"All the better ta love ya. And get ya pregnant, too", he added, as he placed his head between Seto's thighs and began working his tongue into the twitching, trembling opening he found there.  
"I thought, you didn't want any of us to get pregnant, yet?" he moaned, as he felt the crafty muscle stretch and losen him. Jou gave an agreeing slurp.  
"Mhn, but it's different fer them than us. We can take of each other and a kid, they need ta focus on college. Gods, you're so soft..."  
Try as he might, Seto couldn't fight blushing at the compliment. Another groan wound itself from his throat.  
"Di-did you just put your entire tongue- kami-sama!"   
Jou was really working his ass, not being gentle about it. Eventually, he added a finger, and heard Seto gasp. He added a second finger, and this time the groan was decidedly wanton. Jou let some more spit dribble on his fingers, then removed his tongue and added a third digit.   
"Yes!" The blond gave a dirty smirk and began scissoring his fingers, picking up a quick, fluid rythm. Meanwhile, Seto was clawing and clutching at the sheets, demanding more.  
All of a sudden, the fingers stopped and were removed and a blunt, smooth, warm object was placed at his entrance.  
He gazed up and into shimmering, golden eyes.  
"Ya ready, baby?"  
It was..another voice, a different voice, one he had never heard. It made him tingle all over, made him feel save and relaxed, loved and wanted and protected...  
"Nhh." Jounouchi's full lips curled into the softest semblance of a smile and he pushed his cock in.   
"Fuck!" There went that floating-on-clouds-made-from-sweet-cream-and-candied-sugar-feeling.  
A bolt of pain shot up from his rectum, and Jou kept on pushing in, mumbling reassurances, swaying back and forth, going deeper and deeper.  
Seto's breath caught; he was going to split him in half, break him apart, turn his insides to shreds and-  
"Ohfuckyes", he mumbled, when the pain was pushed aside by a spark of blunt pleasure. Jou moved again, and the pleasure increased. Jou pulled his member slightly back, and the pain returned to join the pleasure into turning Seto's brain to mush.  
Jounouchi drew a deep breath, then began rocking back and forth leisurely, almost playfully, allowing Seto to adjust.  
The brunet had regained his equilibrium. This wasn't bad, not bad at all. This soft, swaying back-and-forth-motion was quite-  
His eyes rolled back in their sockets, his jaw dropped open. In that moment of complete unawareness, Jounouchi had plunged his member all the way in.  
Balls deep.  
Buried to the hilt inside the other alpha, he waited for his one to come around. Supporting himself on both arms, he studied the brunet nervously.  
Oh gods, had he just broken his mate?  
Probably just the shock of taking his entire length in one go.  
Jou bit his bottom lip; maybe his girth was a little too much for his lover?  
Either way, it was too late now. He would just have to wait to-  
"..shi..ne.."°   
And the brunet was back. Jounouchi grinned widely.  
"O-kaeri nasai, koibito. Ya liked that?" Sapphrire eyes glared, somwhat unfocused.  
"I will kill you, once you're done satisfying me." Jou snapped his hips forward and Seto gave a choked gasp.  
"Please note: don't piss off the guy who has his cock up your ass."  
For once, he witnessed Seto actually sputter in protest, but he quickly calmed down, when Jounouchi rose to his knees, taking his mate along. His cock was still buried within Seto, and the taller Were was quick to follow the direction he was pulled. Finally, he lay flat on his back, Jou's strong hands pressing Seto's thighs against the blond's chest. The prime flashed a grin.   
"Let's try not to get ya pregant now, ne." He spread Seto's legs a little further.  
"Though I can't make any promises, babe." Blue eyes flashed dangerously.  
"The only thing I want you to promise is, that this will be really, _really_ good. Otherwise I will kick you out in the streets and you can spend winter foraging the woods and chasing your dinner through the snow."   
Jou stared at him, then licked his lips.  
"If ya had any idea how much ya growling at me turns me on, ya'd shut up instantly."  
Before Seto had time to be puzzled at the statement, Jounouchi began to thrust. A fast, fluid pace, precum coating his member with a fine, glistening sheet providing lubrication, hard, deep, forceful rams that made the bed creak in protest, Seto sceaming, swearing, cursing, yowling, meeting him push for push, demanding more and ever more.  
Jounouchi ejaculated first, Seto followed with a surprisingly intelligible "Gods, Katsuya.." and the prime went right back to fucking.  
The squelching sound caused by his semen being forced out Seto's well-stretched ass only got him more excited; the more he fucked, the hornier he got, the longer he lasted and the more he fucked.  
It was like an endless cycle, and Seto was the only one who could break it.  
Seto had no such intentions, whatsoever.  
He wanted this, he wanted to lose himself in this desperate race for repeated completion, wanted to drown, to burn in this raging ocean of blind lust and depravity.  
The taste, the smell, the touch, the feeling of being completely owned, being savagedly plundered for his own satisfaction kept stirring his want even more.  
Was this, what Katsuya had talked about? This dark, ravenous, all-consuming hunger to literally fuck for fuck's sake, for no other reason than to pump yet another load of semen, another string of seed, another copious load of cum into his body?  
He growled, he growled in response, feeling the throbbing member moving, jerking, twitching swelling, forcing his insides apart to make room for even more semen. He felt his belly expand, his body accomodate for the sheer luxurious amount of sperm his lover, his mate kept pumping into him.  
More thrusting, no, no, he would push out the hot, sticky, slithery substance, but yes, he wanted more, always more, Jounouchi was his, his mate, it was his _duty_ to satisfy him and only him, Seto, as often as he could, no matter what.   
He felt a bite, a bite on his shoulder, but the pain dulled in comparison to his third-fourth? orgasm that turned is world into a caleidoscope of lightning and colours and white and so, so, so much satisfaction.

Jounouchi lay there, gasping, panting for air, next to his mate. Everything was sticky and slimey and goey and soaked. They had wrecked the bed, no kidding. Whatever was left of the sheets was not worth mentioning. One of the pillows had become collateral damage and was perched on top of the wardrobe, though miraculously the sleeve was still intact.   
Eventually, Jou propped himself up on his elbows.  
Kami, that had been something else.  
For a moment there, he had grayed out, and then Seto had made that beautiful, gurgling sound...  
He glanced at his mate. The brunet was unconcious, his mouth opened in a semi-smile and the most angelic expression on his face.  
Jounouchi's heart broke. Fluttered, broke and rebirthed, burning with a strong, subtle fire he had never known he had missed.   
Bending over the brunet, he kissed him ever so softly, whispering,  
"Daisuki desu, aibou."  
He then began carefully inspecting the damage he'd caused and winced, when he got a look at Seto's privates.  
Yep, definitely a case of anal destruction.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I came across that phrase while researching werewolf prown, and I just had to use it. And yes, it looks as painful as it sounds...  
Next up: Mokuba, Seto and everything in-between.

+beater: the hunter/dog/wolf that scares up the game and chases it towards the others  
*kaisei: Japanese, starfish -yes, I know, the joke is older than the show...  
#Pic de Lou Grand Merchant: a rich red wine from the southeastern part of France(Montpellier). It roughly translates to 'Wolf's Peak, Great Merchant'. How was I to resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up some confusion: yes, Mokuba as Beta>alpha is theoretically higher than Honda Beta=Beta. However, he is also the youngest and has yet to pass one single Were Integration test. Meaning, there won't be much changes, until Hotaka loses his 'cub' status. In which case, the hierarchy will be:
> 
> Jounouchi  
> Seto  
> Yuugi->by proxy Anzu, minus any authority  
> Honda  
> Mokuba  
> Yumiko  
> Hotaka  
> Ryou


	21. History of grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is..a very tough chapter. Warning: there are mentionings of abuse, mild racism, coercion, drug-induced rape, violence and death in this chapter. Please read accordingly.

_History of grief_

"Ne, koibito, I'm off. Ya take care of each other and try not ta wreck havoc on the neighbours, ne? Also,"  
Jounouchi turned to point a finger at his mate,  
"no buying any toys this month. We've already strained our budget, and my birthday ain't up for another two weeks."  
Mokuba facepalmed, Seto blushed and Jou left the appartment, cackling.  
"Is he always this..ehm..ecchi?" asked Mokuba. Seto grimaced.  
"No. Today he is quite chaste."  
Steel-blue eyes gave his ani a shifty glance.  
"Trust me. Neither soap nor vinegar have helped so far. I am certain, nothing short of a lobotomy could stop him from being a hentai." Seto cocked his head to one side.  
"Though it makes for quite a lot of amusement, whenever he spouts that kind of language in our father's presence."  
Mokuba burst out laughing and Seto smirked.  
"Go get your textbooks", he urged the preteen,  
"we don't want to get scorned for letting you slack on your studies, ne?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunet turned to look at his otoutou.  
Mokuba was clearly distressed, his eyes glinted suspiciously, but his face was a mix of disappointment, anger, hurt, betrayal and fear. Seto furrowed his brow in confusion.  
"Mo ichido-?" Mokuba threw a quite familiar enveloppe at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me that o-kaa-san was forced to marry our fa-Gozaburo?"   
Blue eyes narrowed.  
"Where did you get this? I thought, I had hidden it?" Mokuba balled his fists.  
"You did. I only found it by accident when I was looking for my approval sheets for the Lycan Lineadge Tests." His voice trembled, but his gaze was steady.  
"How long have you known this?" A deep, ominous sigh escaped his ani.  
"I also only learned about this a couple of weeks ago. Pegasus gave them to me, saying I hadn't been supposed to know until graduation. Just like you."  
They warred wordlessly, then,  
"Where's the rest?" A marron brow tilted.  
"The rest?" Mokuba stomped his foot, once.  
"I'm not stupid, o-nii-sama. There are several references made in the letter to other things that happened, and I want to know what they are." He deflated and suddenly looked more like a troubled first-grader than his actual twelve years.  
"Onegai. I-I can barely remember what o-kaa-san was like, and -and..I need to know. Please?"  
Even _if_ Mokuba had been intently manipulating him emotionally, there was no way Seto could have refused him. He never could. Sighing, he sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Mokuba was quick to follow.  
His face gave away nothing, but the thoughts tumbled through his mind like scattered leaves.  
Where to start? How to tell what and how much?  
Best with what the cub already knew.  
"Ja, you know that Gozaburo had already built up quite a fortune by the time he met o-kaa-san, ne? At the time, he was in search of investors for a certain project, but the few who would have been of value to said -plan, happened all to be Weres, who didn't think too highly of humans. Especially _pure_ humans. So a Were wife had to be found, preferably one of higher descent. And then, at a Welfare Party of all places, he ran into Hachisuki Miyuki. Our mother."  
Mokuba scowled.  
"I still don't get it. Weren't there other Weres with a lineage he could have married? Why her?"  
Seto hummed.  
"Good question. Of course, o-kaa-san was stunningly beautiful, but she was also engaged. Which makes the whole thing even more infuriating. Though, I guess, it was because of her engagement that Gozaburo chose her."  
"Eh?" The raven-haired cub was puzzled.  
"Otou-sama- our _real_ father," Seto put emphasis on the word 'real',  
"was heir to a long-established small medical equipment manufactury, who specialized in next-generation software and built-to-fit custom hardware components. It was very niche, but equally successfull. Basically, the Usui-clan sat on a perpetual goldmine, and Gozaburo wanted it for himself."   
His small hands rubbing over his face, Mokuba growled,  
"Then why not just offer them a partnership? Or buy them up? A freaking hostile take-over, for all I care, but why force o-kaa-san into marrying him?"  
For a moment, his ani looked smug.  
"Remember what I said about his potential partners being Were snobs? The Usui-clan was one of them. Which is probably why Gozaburo chose that route. O-kaa-san's family was, well, not rich, but wealthy. And they had connections. Outou-sama's family business was flourishing, but needed investors, a silent partner, to fund their continuous research. Plus, he and o-kaa-san had been High school sweehearts and dating since college. They had mated several years prior, left their marks on each other, so everyone knew they were a couple. Gozaburo didn't care, but instead began to lure away other potential business partners from Usui Incorporated, until he and the Hachisukis were the only ones left."  
A deep breath, then,  
"Let me guess; he threatened to destroy the Hachisuki clan if they didn't agree to join forces and split the shares?" Seto acquiesced.  
"Naturally, Hachisuki grudgingly agreed, and the first thing Gozaburo did was to replace all key excecutives with his own sock puppets. He took control of Usui by proxy, but he knew that wasn't sufficient to sway his target patrons. So, he removed otou-sama by relocating him to one of his overseas subsidiaries."  
He winced, because that jawdrop was one Mokuba would feel in the morning.  
*But-but-they had mated! They were mates! With mating bites and they were engaged and all! How- why didn't o-kaa-san just refuse? Or find someone else, instead?"  
Seto sat there for a moment, contemplating, then spoke very slowly and deliberately,  
"You don't understand, Mokie. A mating bite is more than just an owner- or partnership mark. It is also a promise, a seal of honour, and a bonding ritual. The more often it is deployed, the stronger the bond grows. And we Weres, once bonded, are monogamous. Even if she would have wanted, o-kaa-san couldn't have left Ayumu for the life of her. She was his wife, in anything but law, and thus dedicated to keep him safe and sound at all costs. Even if that meant her own freedom and happyness."  
Mokuba leapt from the bed, screeching,  
"But that still doesn't explan why she let-let-why we were created! Couldn't she have insisted on Gozaburo getting neutred? Or at least insist on separate bedrooms, or something? Or, I don't know, cheat on him? He would have rejected her, for sure!"  
Again, Seto regarded his brother silently, and this time, his shoulders slumped.  
"O-kaa-san was an omega. An omega with very strong alpha tendencies, but still, an omega. All Gozaburo had to do was to douse all their living spaces and himself with Ayumu's scent, which I'm pretty sure was synthetic, and she was hapless game."   
His younger brother cringed, forcing down a gag.  
"Gods.." The older brother's face darkened, a disgusted sneer.  
"Sou desu, ne. And he didn't even have the courtesy of switching."  
Seto's expression hardened further.   
"O-kaa-san was nine-tenth Were, and he was so cruel and disrespectful to her, to us Weres, that he wouldn't agree to get the treatment. If he had, we would have been pure, never mind his human blood. And he only did it to add insult to injury, because he knew that if our parents, Ayumu and Miyuki, would have conceived us, we would have practically become nobility."  
The cub blinked.  
"Wha-what?" Seto turned to stare out the window.  
"Outou-sama, our real father, was a beta. And a prime."  
Mokuba, struck with grief and despair, fought back tears. It all seemed so cruel, so unfair, so senseless. A thought came to him.  
"But-but what if he isn't-Gozaburo-what if he-"  
"Isn't our father?" Seto gave a tired sigh.  
"Trust me, I had a whole battery of tests done on the matter. Behind his back, of course. Blood type, paternity, DNA..I hoped so fervently, that we had been adopted."  
Mokuba climbed on Seto's lap and snuggled up to him  
"I hate him", he choked out. Seto gave a small, sad smile.  
"You're too young to hate", he replied. Mokuba looked up, eyes tear-brimmed and stormy.  
"No. I'm not."  
He was taken aback. And then his soul filled with bitterness and an unknown cold. Gozaburo, through his ruthless machinations, had not only destroyed their parents' love and lifes, but also corrupted an innocent young boy into developping emotions no child his age -any age -should harbour.   
And if Gozaburo had soiled Mokuba's heart and mind in such a way, wasn't it only just to include his younger brother into his-?  
No.  
He wouldn't stoop to their father's level.  
He was better than that.  
"Wakarimasu", he mumbled, rubbing a soothing hand over Mokuba's back. He mused, then decided to tell the rest of the story. Rip off the band-aid.  
Or in this case, duct tape.  
"When I was born, Gozaburo was of course more than pleased having a male heir. Once he found out how smart I am, he practically carried her on his hands. And when you came to be, he was positively eccstatic. He had everything. A gigantic evergrowing company, a beautiful wife of high Were status and two male heirs that negated any arguements of succession. He declared that o-kaa-san had far more than fulfilled her duty. After your birth, she could have asked him for about anything, save for one: her freedom."  
Seto drove one hand over his face, recalling one of the more upsetting letters.  
"O-kaa-san wanted a divorce. He refused. So they decided to do the only thing they could: run away." Mokuba frowned.  
"They?" Sapphire locked with slate-blue.  
"Outou-sama. They hatched a plan to get us all out of here, out of the country and file for a divorce from overseas. We still have-had- some relatives left, who were willing to help them. Everything was set, the evening of the coup came.." He trailed off, at a loss.  
"What went wrong?" asked Mokuba. Seto swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"Everything."

++"-everything's out of control! Where are the kids?" "I-I couldn't take them with me, he brought them to the country house!" "Nan de-? Never mind, we need to leave, now!" "But our car..!" "Forget the car! We'll take the bike! The boat can't wait forever!" "O gods..!" "Miyuki, run!" "A-aibou.." "Miyuki, we need to-no. Kami-sama, please, no." "..we need to turn back..." "..No. There is no other way! We need to try to get through them! Come on, get up!" "A-ayumu, onegai..!" "Not now, koibito!" "Yes, yes, right now! I-I-aishteru, Ayu-chan. No matter what happens, I love you. Remember that." "..Miyuki..watashi mou so desu.."   
-"There they are! Kissama, the road block is to tight. Matte, turn to the left here! I'll slip out in the cover of the bushes, then you make an u-turn and ram them from the sides!"  
"But, shochou-!"  
"Hayaku!"

Pegasus vaulted over the first line of defenders.  
He didn't even try to be subtle; his armoured BMW X5 barelling into the pulk of cars and gunmen was enough of a distraction.  
In full Were form, he drew his own SigSauer and fired a couple random shots into the confused guards.   
A glint and a flash of searing pain as something imbedded itself into the left side of is face, temporarily blinding him. As he removed the item from his wound, he realized it was a blade axe. He returned it to sender, hitting his mark.  
From the corner of his good eye he saw Ayumu swerve his bike towards the narrow created between their opponents, heard him revv up the motor-  
A salve from a machine gun, and the front tire ceased to exist. The Suzuki bucked, then toppled over sideways, skittering across he graveled street, Ayumu jammed underneath it. Miyuki went flying, shifted, but landed hard on the asphalt. Pegasus tore through their assailants, pulled the other Were away from the tumult, as another round of gunfire bellowed-  
Ayumu's bike exploded.  
In a ball of fire, the mutilated bike went up in flames.  
"IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AYUMUUU! AYUMUU!" "Miyuki, calm down, calm, down! Don't-don't go-Miyuki, there is nothing you can do! Stay here, stay here!"  
Miyuki thrashed, screamed, raged, howled and then simply collapsed, weeping. Pegasus, tears mingling with the blood running down his cheeks, cradled, rocked her.  
"Gomen, gomen nasai, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me, Miyu-chan, onegai, gomen, gomen..."++

"I-don't remember..?" muttered Mokuba. Seto shook his head.  
"You were only one year old. I was six, and in first grade. Gozaburo had made sure I would be running that night, so I wouldn't ask too many questions as to where o-kaa-san was." A pain-filled moan.  
"He-they told me the next morning, she had been in a car accident en route. Of course, it was all over the news, so I believed it. Crawford stopped it from being swept under the table; claimed he had been in the car with her, explaining his wounds."  
"But- his scar-?" queried Mokuba. Seto gave him a gaze, one, Mokuba had never seen before.  
"It was an amalgamation of silver and mercury, coated with a destillate of wolfsbane and mistletoe."  
For a moment, both fell silent, then Mokuba stated quietly,  
"They were not willing to take prisoners."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*hides in bunker* Whatever you do to him, don't kill Gozaburo just yet. Trust me, you'll thank me later.   
I really, really wanted to show as to why Seto trusts Crawford and also make Pegasus a hero. He's the villain so often, I decided to give him a chance to shine. For those wondering about the blade axe; silver and mercury are deadly for Were's, when they strike the heart. Wolfsbane and mistletoe is known to hurt, respectively slow them down and cause injuries. Hence the reason why Pegasus' scar never healed.

For more info on Werewolf slaying -only the evil ones, ya hear?- go here:

https://www.gods-and-monsters.com/how-to-kill-a-werewolf.html  
https://www.werewolves.com/how-to-kill-a-werewolf/


	22. Birthdays and brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precisely what the title says and the doctor ordered: a little levity after such dark a story. Also, there's a cameo by-but read for yourselves.

_Birthdays and brothers_

Being disowned is not that bad, if you still got a younger brother who is filthy rich and more than happy to pay the venue for your boyfriends -pardon, _mate's_ \- eighteenth birthday bash.  
All included, of course.  
It was nothing that special, the merrymakers mostly consisting of the delta.  
It was also a 'Meet the Family'.  
Or, in this case, Jounouchi's younger sister Shizuka.  
A cute little thing, he decided, with sparkling green-gold eyes, copper hair and a smile sweet enough to turn wagashi green with envy.  
In a perfect world, their parents would have probably eloped them, but as it was, Seto was stuck with her older brother, Katsuya.  
Not that he minded, quite in contrary. He knew where his preferences lay, and as pretty as she was, Shizuka's fresh, radiant beauty paled in comparison to the raging wildfire that was-  
"Ne, imoto, what'cha think?" Shizuka's smile brightened.  
"He _is_ very pretty, o-nii-chan. If he weren't so tall, he could pass for a girl." Before he could get a word in edgewise, she asked,  
"Ne, Seto-san, how far along are you?" The alpha drew a blank. What the flip-  
"Your relationship, Seto-san. How long ago since you first, well, mated.." she trailed off, blushing in the most ridiculously cute way he had ever seen anyone do so.  
Jounouchi practically wrapped himself around his lover like a shawl.  
"Ne, we've been together since early fall. Offically mated on his birthday, so this would make it our three month jubilee." He nuzzled the brunet, who gave an exasperated eyeroll.  
"Honto ni, can you be a little less affectionate in front of your sister? At least until after you're drunk?"  
A troubled look crossed Shizuka's face, one that was mirrored by Jou's voice.  
"..I..don't think that's a good idea."  
Right.  
There was that.  
Way to screw up a great first impression, Kaiba.

"Tanjoubi oumedetou!"  
Jounouchi smirked and blew out all eighteen candles with lazy ease. Hotaka's brows shot up.  
"That's quite a set of lungs you get there, Jounouchi-san", he observed. Yuugi agreed.  
"He's also a great swimmer. Remember that one time my keyring fell into the pond in the park? I really thought it was gone for good, but Jounouchi here found it."  
"Chotto, that was you?" asked Hotaka in amazement.  
"I heard about it, but I never realized..." Yumiko grabbed him by the back of his shirt before her mate could bow across the table.  
"Onegai, Jounouchi-senpai, please join our swimming club! You would make for a great addition to our team!" he pleaded. Jounouchi sweatdropped.  
"Ne, it's a little late for that. I mean, graduation's in three months and I still got like five more huge tests ta pass." Hotaka's face fell, but he nodded in understanding.  
"My present's first!" cheered Shizuka, trying to lighten the mood. Jou beamed, as he pulled the ribbon from the neatly wrapped present to reveal..  
"A handcuff set! 'Zuka-chan, you're the best!" he exclaimed, even as Seto's complexion changed from pink to ashen and back to pink.  
"It runs in the family", he muttered under his breath. To his left, Mokuba chuckled.  
"If I'd known that, I would have bought the according anklecuffs." His ani gave him a dark look.  
"Mokuba, if you bought my mate anything even _remotely_ adult.." Mokuba shook his head.  
"Ie, I'm not suicidal. You're next." Seto faced the prime and, kissing him softly, handed him a soft, square parcel.  
"Don't worry. I bought this before I..left home." Returning the kiss, Jounouchi broke the seals and his jaw dropped.  
Silk.  
Pure, Italian, blood-red, shimmering silk embroidered with a deep wine-red, embroidered lucky dragon that snaked its way from the waist up the back over the shoulder and down the left arm. Symplistic and classic in its cut and style, it was a dress shirt of timeless beauty.  
Jou let it cautiously glide through his hands.  
"Fuck, aibou..." Seto smirked.  
"Not here", he deadpanned, satifsfied with the mesmerized look on the prime's face. It told him that, despite not having been raised rich, the blond had an eye for good quality.  
"Ne, o-nii-chan, try it on!" opted Shizuka, and the others chimed in. Jounouchi followed their request and went to the bathroom to change. Honda quipped,  
"'Bought it before I left home', my ass! You pulled several all-nighters for this one, ne?" The taller brunet tilted a brow.  
"What makes you think that?" Ryou smirked.  
"Simple. Jounouchi complained several times that he had to snuggle with the pillow instead of you prior to Christmas."  
Awws and coos echoed around the table, while Seto crossed his arms in defiance. Soft steps heralded the birthday boy's arrival.  
Nothing.  
Whatever braincells in Seto's head were in charge of any higher cognitive functions crashed like an old Windows program.  
An apparition.  
There was no other way to describe it.  
Jounouchi had finger-combed his hair to settle in a semi-wave around his face, accentuating his high cheekbones and amber eyes.  
His broad shoulders almost pushed the soft fabric to its limit, giving it that extra stretch to compliment his chest muscles, slim waist and narrow hips.  
By tucking it into his black pants, the ensemble elongated his muscular legs and contrasted admirably with his tan complexion.  
Shizuka squealed in delight, breaking the spell.  
"O-nnii-chan, you look sooo gorgeous! You should definetly wear this to the after-graduation party!"  
"If he wears this to the graduation party, the girls will dogpile on him", uttered Ryou under his breath.  
Mokuba turned to look at his ani and giggled.  
"I think Seto.exe just stopped working", he said, and the others cast the brunet amused looks.  
Hearing his name, Seto was shook out of his stupour. Jou, having correctly read his mate's thoughts -or lack thereof- sauntered over and sat on his lap.  
"We'll properly celebrate this later," he murmured huskily, combing his fingers through the chestnut hair. Seto only nodded numbly, while the lower half of his body screamed, "Now! Here! Do it!"  
Mokuba cleared his throat and, handing the blond a very small, expensive looking box, quipped,  
"Ne, Jounouchi, you know there are minors present?" Jou blushed and, taking the box, reluctantly got off Seto's lap and returned to his own seat.  
He opened the box to reveal...a bracelet.  
Pristine, pure gold, with a glistening blank bar.  
It was a delicate, fragile little thing, barely a whisp of miniscule links.  
Jou held the tiny jewelry into the light, confused.  
"Thanks, it's, really pretty. What's it for?" Mokuba rested his fist on his hips.  
"It's a nametag for babies, of course!" He pointed an accusatory finger at the rapidly reddening prime.  
"I hereby officially request that you, Jounouchi Katsuya, do anything neccessary to impregnate my brother Seto in order to uphold our family line!"  
"Mokuba!" Seto shot up from his seat.  
Jounouchi sputtered as the others laughed.  
"We have only been mates for a couple of months! There is no need to rush things."  
Mokuba pursed his lips and returned a half-lidded look.  
"There's also no point in stalling the inevitable."  
There was a snort coming from Jounouchi's direction, Seto chose to ignore. Addressing his brother, he explained,  
"You know that we Weres can easily live up to over a two-hundred years. I fail to see the urgency."  
Mokuba flailed his arms in exasperation.  
"But you already got everything settled! You both got steady jobs, a place to live, a rich relative that will spoil your kids rotten-"  
"That is beside the point!" Seto cut in.  
"We're not required to breed the second our testicles drop!"  
Everything went dead silent.  
Then Jounouchi calmly stated,  
"That's what _he_ said."

Sometime later, when the cake was eaten and the games grew more ridiculous, Seto decided to step out for fresh air. He happened upon his brother, who sat a little to the side, watching the happenings with a wistful expression.  
Sitting down next to him, the alpha lay an arm around the raven-haired preteen's shoulder.  
"Ne, Mokie, what's the matter? You're not sick or anything?" Mokuba sighed, stretched his legs, then slumped again.  
"Ie, it's just.." Seto decided to change the subject.  
"Also, thanks on behalf of Jou. That was a very thoughtful present." Mokuba perked up.  
"You liked it?" Seto nodded, then his expression changed.  
"It just has me wondering: why? Why would you give something like that to either of us?"  
Mokuba averted his eyes.  
"I-I'm not sure I know what you mean..."  
"Why are you so adamant that I and Katsuya should have children this soon?" Mokuba sighed, then turned big, sad, slate-blue eyes on him.  
"I-I'm so alone, o-nii-sama. Every since you left, there's no one else to talk to. I mean, yeah, the staff and all are trying, and I can go visit classmates and invite kids over, but.."  
Long arms circled around the smaller Were's frame, squeezing him gently.  
"He's become so bossy, since you left. I have to learn all this new stuff, and do more chores and everything..:" Seto's eyes hardened.  
"He didn't..I mean, he hasn't-?" Mokuba shook is head, detaching himself.  
"Ie. I told him you had a chip imbedded so you could track me."  
Shocked, completely mortified, his ani stared at him.  
"Na-na-Mokuba, why-he didn't believe you, did he?" Mokuba returned a cool gaze.  
"Of course he did." Still shaken to the core, Seto queried,  
"How-how would you know that..?" The preteen shrugged.  
"Because that's what _he_ would do."  
For a couple of moments, the kyoudai stared at each other, then a wry smirk blossomed on Seto's pale face.  
"Reverse psychology, I read you." He ruffled the raven mane, much to Mokuba's mock dismay and genuine glee.  
They returned to the others, who were busy with 'Spin the Bottle'. Jounouchi had declined, because he found it pointless without his mate. Shizuka had decided to save her first kiss for that 'special someone'.  
"I see, you have been faithful to me", stated Seto, as they joined the circle,  
"then again, considering whom you are -attached to, it comes as no surprise."  
Jou glowered at him.  
"We'll see how that tune changes once I got ya pregnant, babe."  
There was a chorus of exasperated groans and cat-calls from the others. Mokuba winced.  
"I wish you would hurry up, so we won't have to listen to any more of these silly jabs."  
Jounouchi cleared his throat and, leaning forward, purred,  
"Trust me, kid. We're working on it very, very, very _hard_."  
Someone would have to explain to Jounouchi, that flashing a 'wolfish grin' is a derogatory term...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
And there we go. I'll be out of town for a while, so all my stories will take a backseat. Don't worry, I'll return soon enough. Until then, take care, stay save and don't eat too much cookies(cake is better).

For Jounouchi's shirt, it's a mix between these two:  
https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Ov6wasrrK1RjSspaq6AREXXay/Wine-Red-Smooth-Silk-Satin-Shirt-Men-2019-Chinese-Dragon-Jacquard-Mens-Slim-Fit-Long-Sleeve.jpg  
https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32801537336.html


	23. Full Moon: Koji ma Oshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne, minna-san, back again with two new chapters! Given, they're rather short, but I'm finally beginning to see where this story is headed to. No, I don't really know what's going to happen until the climax, so don't ask for teasers, ne?  
> By the way, the second half of the title is a Japanese pearl of wisdom:  
> ' _Koji a Oshi_ ' meaning ' _Good times, many devils_ '.  
> I'll let you work with that.

_Full Moon: Koji ma Oshi_

Seto awoke with a body that felt as if he had gone twelve rounds with a prize boxer.  
"I'm calling in sick today",  
he groaned, as he propped himself up on his elbows.  
"Mnnss, y' 'lready did. 'S Sunday, rem'mber?"  
From somewhere between the mangled sheets and wrangled comforter Jounouchi's voice wormed its way to the surface. Seto attempted a frosty glare.  
"You have late shift today, remember?" The pillow mound moved.  
"msamui°. C'me back here." He scowled, then shivered. It _was_ cold. Glancing at the heater, he remembered he had it reprogrammed since they usually were up and about at this hour. He considered getting out of bed to readjust it, then decided conserving and sharing body heat was far more costeffective and sustainable.  
Jounouchi was warm and soft, despite not having an ounce of fat to spare and muscles like wire cables. Yet the prime somehow managed to modify his body to suit Seto's moods and desires. Such as now, when Seto felt as if he was being pulled in by a second, fluffier blanket, than mankind had ever conjured up. He snuggled into the embrace and inhaled the strong scent of sex, sweat and contentment.  
"Mnh. How's that ass of yours doin'?" mumbled the blond. Seto couldn't help but smile; his rectum felt as if he had ridden on a corkscrew and mated with a habañero, and he was pretty certain that the majority of the liquids in his intestines were milky white, but both circumstances filled him with utmost satisfaction.  
"I will have to rip you a new one for that," he grumbled, nipping at an unsuspecting ear,  
"unless of course, you promise to nurse me back to health." A rustling, a lazy chuckle.  
"'nd why, oh pray tell, should I do that?" Lips ghosted over the earshell.  
"The faster I heal, the ealier you can pound me through the matress again." He could actually hear Jou's ears perk up at that. Rustling, shuffling, then,  
"I'm going ta the pharmacy. Whatcha need?"  
So, one _does_ catch more than flies with honey...

"...."  
"..."  
"..Jounouchi?"  
"Hai, oyabun? The foreworker tilted a brow.  
"Rough night?"  
"Great night."  
"Hangover?"  
"Errhh..well...birthday party...with my mate."  
"..."  
"..."  
"You are able to walk, are you?"  
"If by 'walk' ya mean 'stand', then absolutely."  
"Ugh. Fine, I'll move you over to the washing station. Tell Kyosuke to cover for you."  
"Hai. Domo, ne."  
"Yes, well try to schedule your breeding program around your shifts, ne? *sigh* Kids these days..."

Defiance.  
Ih there was one thing Kaiba Gozaburo hated more than losing, it was defiance.  
Mokuba stared him openly in the face, the eyes, and defied him.  
Those eyes; eyes so much like his brother's, their mother's. Aside of the darker skin and hair, it was easy to see their relations.  
Despite his own entirely human blood, the Hachisuki traits shone straight and true in both of them. There was next to nothing Kaiba about either. If not for every single test telling him otherwise, he would have been prone to believe that he had raised not one, but two cuckoo's eggs.  
"You will recommence with your treatment. Am I understood?"  
Mokuba balled his fists.  
"Dame desu. You can't make me. Besides, there is someting you forgot, ne."  
"I rarely forget anything", snapped Gozaburo.  
The little beta smirked.  
"I'm switching to Middle School, this spring. Meaning, there'll be a throrough checkup to make certain, I don't have any lingering illnesses or malformations or growth stunts." Storm-blue eyes turned bright and smug.  
"And if _you_ refuse, _I_ will be refused to partake in any Were Integration Program. Meaning, I'll be forced to join the Behavioral Intern School and have a job assigned to me to the governement's liking. In other words, you'll be left without a Were heir."  
Gozaburo's face gave away nothing, but inwardly, he fumed. With Seto disowned and him being purely human, the arrangements he had made with both the Hachisuki as well as the Usui clan would be nil. It was stated, that at least one family member was required to be a Were, otherwise all shares, rights and assets would return to the respective families, with no regards whatsoever of their importance to Kaiba Corporation.  
Of course, he could avoid it, but he needed more time.  
Time.  
Time at the moment only Mokuba could buy him.  
Time he had won and lost by allowing Jounouchi to take Seto for a mate.  
Time, time; no way out.  
"Fine. Since it's mandatory."  
And gods, did he hate that oh so Were-typical triumphant grin.

"It won't fit!"  
"Of course it will, I crafted it myself."  
"This'll never work!"  
"Stop whining; you're a prime alpha, not a scaredy-cat omega bitch, ne?"  
Seto tied the laces tighter.  
"Ja, we know who's the bitch in this relationship, ne?"  
His mate gave a sharp tug, that squeezed all the air out of his lungs. Pulling the blond closer, Seto rasped in his ear,  
"We both know you don't mind taking it. Actually, you like it just as much as giving. So I think we're pretty evenly balanced."  
"True;" huffed Jounouchi, fighting for air, "but I'm not the one who was officially destined ta uphold your family tree."  
The strings losened a little, allowing room for breathing.  
"Again, that is not by choice, but my duty."  
"Uh-huh. And screaming down the house, begging for my cum is also just-ack!"  
That was a sprained rib.

When Jounouchi descended from the 'heavens' during the school play, the audience was stunned.  
Seto had outdone himself with the large wings, making them move both in sync and individualy. Naturally, there was a webwork of strings, tiny pulleys and preprogrammed motors involved, but in the multicoloured lighting of the stage, no one noticed.  
Majestic, commanding, the ^tengu separated the two warring #daymio and cursed them to eternally wander the earth as orphaned children, until they had attoned for their crimes. A mighty flap of the wings, a high leap, and Jounouchi disappeared back into the clouds amidst a sudden burst of purple mist. The public roared in applause.  
Backstage, Jounouchi mutely complained and whimpered at the weight of the wings, as Seto detatched them. Only three more weeks until graduation.

"Kaiba-sama, we need either more time or more material. Even with the DNA-splicer, there are only so many copies we can produce, before the quality deteriorates beyond repair."  
Gozaburo grit his teeth. More material, more material...  
The irony was, he came in contact with raw material every day in abundance, but had no means to retrieve it...  
And then the idea returned.  
Not like a bolt of lightning, not an epiphany, but more like a sole leaf floating towards his face.  
How could a single man be this blind?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
No, don't leave, ther next one will be up in a jiffy -and you'll probably hate me for it...

°samui: Japanese: cold, cool  
^tengu: Japanese form of goblins. They come in two varieties; red-faced ones with a large nose and those with crow features. Not necessarily malevolent, hey don't think too kindly of humans  
#daimyo: feudal lords, subordinate to the emperor and shougun, they often ruled Japan from behind the scenes.


	24. Snake's bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter was written literally an hour before posting. That's how little influence if actually have over the plot. I point at the end a say "That's our goal!" and the story just shrugs and does whatever it pleases.  
> Oh, well as long as it pleases you...almost forgot, a tiny cameo is in here, but only if you squint.

_Snake's bite_

As Ryou had predicted, Jounouchi's red dragon shirt was an instant hit. Seto had opted for a similar one, but in blue and with longer sleeves, and everyone flocked around the two alphas. It might have also been the fact the Weres had just passed their rut, and their scents cast an irresistable spell on their kin.  
Dr. Fukui, who had been designed with the role of chaperone, smiled contentedly. Narrowly, just by an inch, Jounouchi had passed the final exam, but the support of his friends and most of all, mate, had made him pull through.  
Well-manicured fingers troubled a hefty chin. Katsuya was, all his lack of education aside, very mature and possessed a deeper understanding for the Worgen life than many an adult he knew. His delta, though about to be torn apart by the different paths the individual youths would go, was stable and, with the exception of the everyday squabble and unavoidable lover's quarrels, very harmonious. Jou had pushed the individual members to their limits without pushing them over the edge. Their hunting skills, tracking abilities, running techniques and transformation capabilities had all improved beyond anyone's expectations.  
With his graduation under his belt, Jounouchi was now approved to begin an apprenticeship as a butcher; something he had always taken a, well, perhaps 'liking' was too strong of a word.  
Kaiba, already a fledling financier, had gained a free scholarship at Tokyo Daigakkou; Industrial Illusions covering all living expenses and insurance costs.  
In short, the future for the two alphas was looking rather bright, yet, Dr. Fukui couldn't help shake the feeling that something was very wrong with the picture.  
Something was disrupting the peace.

_'"all KaibaCorp personell, representatives and associates to contribute to our new bi-annual welfare tissue donation. While the primal focus will of course be blood, other body tissues such as skin or marrow are always very welcome. Please refrain from any donations that require extensive surgery or might cause great impediment, never mind how short-term. Any and all donations except for blood require the attest of your respective GP.  
Help us help those in need, so we can all build towards a brighter tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Gozaburo Kaiba_

_Founder/ Corporate CEO "'_

It had leaked.  
Even before the memo had reached the individual heads of department, Crawford held a copy of the announcement in his hands. At first, he had stared at the page in open puzzlement. It had confused him, since he knew Gozaburo to be anything but a humanitarian.  
And be it even for a publicity stunt.  
He read the page over and over again, trying to find the hidden meaning. A sudden inhale of air, when realization hit him. Cold, icy shudders ran down his back, as he turned on his heel and marched over to where a button was hidden undeneath the frame of an oil landscape that ruled his private office.  
Time for his mole to get out of hazardous territory.  
Next, he reached for his intercom and ordered Seto to report to him after work. Now, if he only could get into contact with Mokuba...

"I will end him."  
Long legs crossed at the knee, Seto scanned the page again and again. Pegasus, for once restricting himself to sparkling water, mirrored his facial expression.  
"You do realize, what he uses these for, ne?" Seto threw the memo to the floor.  
"Katsuya already told me. He attempts to swamp the black market with it. He'll create watered-down, cheap, barely functionable versions for low-income customers and sell the original, high-quality specimens to the higest bidder. This way he can cover the entire market and control the prices." Pegasus folded his hands over his stomach.  
"If that were the case, I wouldn't be so troubled." Marron brows rose.  
"What do you mean?" A sigh, elegance and weariness combined.  
"You know that humans require a certain amount of high status Were genes in order to make the switch possible, ne?" Seto nodded, unsure where this was leading to. Crawford locked eyes with him.  
"Finding such raw material has become more and more difficult, what with our numbers constantly dwindling and our lines being steadily watered down."  
A suspicion rose in Seto's brain, and he hoped against all hope, he was wrong.  
"Kaiba-sorry, Gozaburo- now has found a way to tap into an almost unlimited pool of Were genes of basically every single status there is. With such an amount of genetic material, his scientists can probably recreate any and all Were family lines there ever existed, and implant them in whomever can pay the prize. And knowing him, he will probably put an abundance of stipulations on each and every contract. Meaning, any recipient will become indebted to him, one way or another."  
Bright blue eyes just stared, shocked, petrified. Seto's voice was flat, hollow.  
"In other words, he will have a race of genetically created Were's. Ones, that will follow his every order." Pegasus shook his head, leaning forward. He rested his elbows on his knees, hands folded.  
"Gozaburo doesn't want a private army; he already has one. No, his goal is much simpler."  
Topas held azure.  
"He is trying to create synthetic _primes_."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	25. Full Moon: Bouei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, a little quiet time and Seto being a little OOC -but only a teensy bit.  
> 'Bouei' translates as 'Defense/Counterattack'.

_Full Moon: Bouei_

Mokuba gaped.  
Jounouchi stared incredulous.  
"Ya do now, that we have ta kill him now." he stated darkly. Seto waved off his comment.  
"Even if we would report him to the Were council, we don't have any proof. It would be our word against his. And what with him disowning me, everyone would think this was just a ploy to get revenge on him."  
He paused in his running circles and rested his chin between his forefingers.  
"Yet, I wonder..why primes?" Jou shrugged.  
"Simple. We rake in the highest prices, so it does make sense." His mate shook his head.  
"Dame desu. Because they are so pure, prime genes don't lend themselves easily to splicing. According to Pegasus, it would be tantamount to nuclear fusion; like turning hydrogen to helium. It is possible, but the effort behind it..."  
His brow furrowed.  
"Even if they managed, the transplant would be difficult to be absorbed, due to the high number of variables concerning combatibility. The host body would produce such a vast array of antigenes against the implant, it would render the carrier barely functionable."  
Jou crossed his arms.  
"So, what're we gonna do about it?" Seto bit his lip.  
"Call in the big shots."

"-news, that genetically inferior Were transplants were flooding the organ market. These synthetic genes appear to have been stolen out of a laboratory, though nothing has been confirmed yet. Officials advise anyone considering a switch or even a mere transplant to reconsider and step away in case of doubt-"  
Crawford turned off the televsion.  
"You're welcome", he stated cooly. Seto nodded.  
"Arigatou, ne. Though I doubt that will keep him from doing whatever he is doing."  
The tycoon swayed his head gently back and fro.  
"Not really. But it might save peoples' lives and hinder his financial gain. So at least there's that."  
A small smile appeared on his face.  
"I take it, that you have read the other letters." Seto threw him a sideways glance.  
"What makes you say that?" Pegasus made a weighing motion.  
"The fact that you came straight to me for help with this."  
Seto shrugged.  
"It was the easiest and most promising option." Crawford leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers.  
"You could have tipped off the police, anonymously. Told the government officials of our findings. Informed the WIB, even. Instead, you're here."  
Minutes ticked by, as the two Weres regarded one another, then Seto closed the distance and, in an utterly uncharcteristic display of affection, touched his forehead to Pegasus'.  
"I -never thanked you for all the things you did for us, for our family. Without you, we would have probably grown up resenting ourselves, and, in extension, the world. Instead, you helped shape us into decent Weres, despite our...father's greatest efforts to turn us into copies of himself."  
He stepped back, searching the beta's eyes.  
"There is nothing to forgive, because you did nothing wrong. If not for your compassion and sacrifices, I never would have gained my freedom, and with it, my own delta and mate."  
He pressed his lips together, then hushed,  
"And love."  
Pale amber orbs glittered in gratitude and relief. Then the mischievous smirk returned.  
" _Do_ you love him?" Seto was taken aback by the blunt question and a puzzled expression adorned his features.  
"Yes. Yes, I do love him. The first time he gave me a mating bite, I was naturally upset, but now.."  
Unconciously, he touched his left shoulder.  
"Ever since, he has been renewing it several times. And I always look forward to it."  
His voice sank to an almost inaudible volume.  
"We -have also talked about children. Mokuba decided that I should get pregnant right away-"  
"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Crawford, shooting up from his chair.  
"That is precisely what Gozaburo wants! As long as there are relatives, close family members of his carrying Were blood, he remains in power! We need to wait, until we can claim full custody of Mokuba, otherwise our plan will fall through."  
The brunet, taken aback by the outburst, gave his mentor an unreadable look. Hs hand traveled to his stomach, when he replied,  
"It..might be too late for that."

Gods, he smelled good.  
Like blood and guts and gore and there was that faint, bitter underlaying scent of bile...  
"Ya hungry?" Seto looked up at his mate.  
"You have to ask?" He kissed his way up the prime's arm and left a hickey on his neck.  
"Tokyo is a desolate wasteland when it comes to any decent game." He peppered more kisses over Jounouchi's face, shoulders, frame.  
"You have to travel at least five prefectures away from Gaikan°, to find any large prey." Jou smirked.  
"Figured as much, ne. Here ya go."  
He hefted the large, oddly shaped cooling bag up and onto the table. Seto's eyes widened, when he opened the zipper, the two ones underneath and revealed a deer hind.  
"Fresh from the moor. I caught him, when I was on my way out of Domino and figured ya'd like a little something from home."  
Ten minutes later, he gaped at the way his love wolfed down -pardon the pun- any piece of deer he could get hold on. He had never witnessed the poised brunet eat in such an undistinguished manner. Jounouchi cautiously snuck a rib from the plastic platter he had used to serve the kill on.  
"Ne, are ya sure, ya ain't pregnant?" Seto paused, mouth smeared with blood like a cub's after its first kill, and shook his head.  
"It was just a false alarm. I went for testing and it came up negative."  
"Oh." A cloud of disappointment crossed Jounouchi's face, but then he shrugged and stated,  
"Ne, we just gonna keep trying."  
Seto, who's teeth meanwhile had found purchase in a shank, didn't answer. Katsuya chuckled.  
"Are ya trying ta tell me, there's no venison? At all? In all of Tokyo?"  
The brunet gave a low growl.  
"It's all prepackaged, and often imported. It lacks both in freshness and-" he picked up a slice of liver for demonstration,  
"the taste of sea salt from home." Warm amber eyes softened.  
"Looks like someone is homesick, ne?" Seto hid a sigh behind a bite of liver.  
"It's not only that. But I miss you, too. You know how mating bonds work." Sapphires drowned in honey.  
"Can't you just move here?" Jounouchi shook his head.  
The question was redundant, of course. If they wanted to keep custody of Mokuba, one of them was forced to remain stationary. Plus, with everything they had discovered about Gozaburo's machinations, it was imperial to keep a close eye on Mokuba.  
"He's still a cub, and part of my delta. I can't run out on him. Not even for you."  
Seto stopped chewing and regarded him closely.  
"Industrial Illusions has a special arrangement for married couples working in separated locations."  
Jounouchi blushed the hue of a blood coral. His mouth opened, sound came out, but no coherent words. He swallowed, sputtered, closed his mouth and then croaked,  
"Did- did ya just propose ta me?" Seto blinked.  
"No. I was merely stating a fact. If we can get a marriage license, all concerns regarding custody will be handled by I.I.'s legal department-"  
"Ie." Seto looked up in surprise. Jou shook his head.  
"Ya know I love the cub ta bits, but this is just taking advantage of Pegasus and pulling Industrial Illusions inta the limelight. We need him ta be able ta work in the background, if your plan's gonna work. I want that lowlife flatscan outta the mansion just as much as ya do."  
The brunet studied his mate for a while, then smirked.  
"I never realized, you were a Were snob." Jou crossed his arms and looked down his nose.  
"I'm a _prime_. It's part of my heritage."

"As of right now, we eliminated the instability in the structure."  
"In other words, we are now looking at a solid tissue sample."  
"Yes. As you can see, there are spots of new cells building within the nurtured parts. Up to now, they are merely nuclei-free clusters, but we are hopefull, they will grow into fully functional cells."  
"So, it works?"  
"No, not to the extent we wish for. Meaning, in no way sufficient for what you have in mind."  
"Have you tried transplanting it?"  
"At this point, the fatality rate would be too high."  
"Would or is."  
"Any testing ouside a petri dish would be a waste of material."  
"Hnn. I see. Keep up the good work."  
"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaiba-sama."  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Ain't science great? No, of course not. Only if it benefits all of human kind, not the greed of a couple greedy bastards... I decided to show exactly to what extent Seto's trusts Pegasus by giving them some quiet time.  
Also, gomen for not writing Seto pregnant yet; but the timing felt wrong. 

° The middle of the three grand expressway rings circling the Tokyo metropolis, and also the most popular one. It circles from Funabashi in the South-east coastal area to Wako in the lush planes of the Saitama prefecture.


	26. A hunt with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenghty chapter, in which the gang reunites, has fun -but read for yourself.

A _hunt with the devil_

Since both were studying in Tokyo, though at different universities, Honda had made it a habit to pick up Seto every chance they got and drive them both on his trusty bike to any of the more mountainous prefectures encasing the metropole. There, the two Weres would run, hunt, share their kill, dorm stories and mope about how much they missed their significant other. Hiroto in particular couldn't stop worrying how his Ryou-chan was fairing without him; as a pure omega, the separation was extremely hard on the Half-Brit.  
Seto grimaced, when Honda clued him in on some of the more...unsanitary ways the couple kept the scents of each other remotely fresh. He doubted Postal Services wouldn't frown upon that.  
But now, college was out for the summer, Tanabata was just around the corner and there was a full moon hanging high and clear in the star-freckled sky.  
Jounouchi, having finally managed to reunite his delta, looked at the assembled Weres with pride and joy.  
"Ne, minna-tachi, I'm glad ya mad it all back safe and sound. Before we start on tonight's hunt, lesse what you've been up to. Ryou?"  
The omega, who looked as if someone had forced him the wrong way round through a drainage pipe and could hardly stand, panted and nodded.  
"Yes, well, studying, mostly. I forgot what a sad and utterly damp squib excuse for a town Cambridge is."  
Everyone stared at him, even Seto.  
"Now in a language we all understand, arigatou", quipped Jounouchi. Ryou, still somewhat bedazzled, replied,  
"Studying, traveling, crying myself to sleep, rubbing my mate's favourite aftershave all over me..and being screwed senseless ever since I touched ground six days ago." Honda baulked, even as the others snorted in amusement. Jou turned to their timid two.  
"Yumiko, Hotaka, how's life been for ya?"  
"Great." "Amazing!" "We're moving in together next month, since I'm taking an exchange year at her university." "Hai, we also discussed where we want to work or move to after graduation. But we'll postpone our wedding until we've both got steady jobs."  
Jou blinked.  
"That's..great. Cool. Im happy for ya." He cleared his voice and turned to the little black furball in their center.  
"Mokuba, care ta tell us what you've been up ta?" The pre-teen shrugged.  
"Not much, really. I'm in Middle School, now, and trying to avoid our father. Luckily, he's mostly on some business trip or another, so I don't have to put up with him that much." His face grew serious.  
"Ne, outou-san sicked his head of security on me. I swear, I can't make a step without that guy following me around."  
Jou bristled. He had not smelled anything or anyone out of place.  
"Doko ni? Where is he tonight? He hasn't followed ya, ne?" Mokuba shook his head.  
"Ie, there's some charity ball or something otou-san attends, and he went with him." He squirmed uncomfortably, then added quietly,  
"He-he's a Were, too. And I think, a pretty strong one, at that."  
Jounouchi immediately trotted over and buried his nose in the mass of fur. He thouroughly sniffed the small beta, then called his mate over. The brunet repeated the inspection, and shook his head.  
"I can't detect anything. Either he's really, really good, or he has been around us so long and in such close proximity, that we have become blind to his particular scent, because we associate it with home." Jou mulled this over, then grumbled. He didn't like that one bit. Dropping the subject for the moment, he adressed his best friend.  
"Ne, Yuug', how's that lil' dancing bride of yours doing? I heard she's here for the summer?"  
Yuugi beamed and wagged his tail, remaining silent. Both Honda and Jou went slack-jawed.  
"No. Way. You actually..?" breathed the stocky brunet. Yuugi merely nodded enthusiastically.  
"Best. Birthday present. Ever."  
Everybody fell silent. Then Jounouchi exploded into a torrent of fake wails and tears.  
"Nooooo! My best friend has been deflowered! His innocence is gone!"  
Yuugi sweatdropped as he watched the blond's fake lament. In the turn of a hat, Jounouchi stopped and closed the distance between them.  
"Ne, I hope, she's on the pill."  
"I hope you got a vasectomy", quipped Seto dryly. Jou gaped in shock at him.  
"Dude! Not funny!" The other alpha shrugged his shoulders.  
"It's reversible." Yuugi wished for the earth to open and swallow him whole.  
Honda cleared his throat.  
"Speaking of which, how is that trying to get pregnant thing coming along?" he asked. Jou sighed.  
"It was a fluke. We'll just have ta try over and over again." His mate cocked a brow.  
"Well, if your little swimmers would actually do what they're _supposed_ to, instead of just partying in there..." There was a collective cringe, even as Jou narrowed is golden eyes at Seto.  
"I can't wait ta see ya lactating", he mumbled under his breath.  
"We can hear you, you know", deadpanned Mokuba from where he stood. Jou gave an irritated snap of his tail.  
"We'll discuss this at home", he grumbled. Seto smirked.  
"Thoroughly." Drawing a deep breath -oh gods, his mate was in rut, again, he announced,  
"Ne, minna-tachi, since it's summer, deers are off. We'll have ta stick ta boar or small game. Hotaka made one out on the plateau near the incline. Mokuba, Yuugi, you're with him. Ryou, take Seto with ya. Yumikou, you're with me; up front 'n' center. Honda, watch the base."

"Ne, that could have gone better", growled Jounouchi lying on his side, letting Seto lick the wide gash in his flank. Despite them surprising the boar at the pond, the large hog had turned the tables on them and rammed his tusks into the blond alpha's right side. Luckily, the wound was not very deep and had alredy began to heal, but it still hurt.  
Having licked off all the blood, Seto trotted over to where their kill lay and ripped open the chest. He cracked open the ribcage, pulled out the trachea and stomach, then dove for the kidneys. Carrying them over to his love, he placed them before Jou and commanded,  
"Eat. You'll heal faster with a full stomach." By the time he was sated, all the best pieces were in the blond's well-stuffed belly, leaving basically an empty carcass of lean meat and bones for his pack, as Katsuya lay halfways on his back, fast asleep.  
Seto regared the prime in annoyance.  
Great.  
So far for sex tonight.

Ryou's legs hardly twitched as he lay there, his entire fur matted and soaked with cum. Hiroto gently detached his knot and sprawled out next to him.  
"Koi-bito, that-that was..amazing.." he gasped, lazily pawing at his mate. The albino Were cooed and hiccupped, barely concious. Honda chuckled.  
"Guess I'll haveta..carry you home..ugh, gimme a moment..."  
A soft rustle drew his attention. His ears perked, but he didn't bother to look.  
The rustle repeated. The beta turned his head. A low, almost inaudible growl. Honda cautiously rose, hushing,  
"Ryou, get ready to run on my-"  
His words got stuck in his throat. Opposite the tiny clearing they had chosen for a love bed, stood a wolf.  
A Were.  
Sturdy, stocky like Honda, but with legs akin to Seto's. His coat was an olive-tinted dark grey in the cold silvery light of the moon.  
It stood there, at attention, staring at the still recuperating lovers and took one step forwards.  
Honda growled and moved in front of Ryou, protecting his mate.  
"Hiro-chan, we need to-"  
Swift and silent as death the grey Were charged.

Jou shot up from his nest, when he heard Ryou's loud distress wail. Without hesitation, he rushed towards where he could hear the sound of battle, instructing his delta as he did so.

Hiroto was still rooted over Ryou, who cowed between the large beta's legs and kept yelling for help.  
The other Were, clearly much older than them, was an experienced fighter and basically used Honda as a punching bag. The brunet tried to give back as good as he got, but with Ryou being too close to savely make a run for it, he was considerably handycapped.  
Only narrowly he avoided his left ear being snapped in half-  
-exploded through the canopy in a flash of bright, cold golden fury and buried his fangs in the attacker's neck. The two Weres rolled over the mossy ground, snarling, snapping, biting and growling at each other.  
A sharp kick to his belly knocked the wind out of Jounouchi, but not before the young prime managed to drive his teeth into the grey Were's shoulder. The opponent gave a muffled, pained grunt and shook the leader off. Just as he was about to pounce on the blond, a mob of howling shadows descended upon him and began tearing at him from all sides. Soon, the attacker was bleeding from several wounds, and although he managed to keep most of the delta in check, it was obvious, that especially Seto was a serious contender. Snarling, the alpha circled the wounded fiend. The older Were breathed heavily, but remaind silent, his eyes and ears everywhere at the same time. Nothing escaped him, despite his impaired condition. Slowly, he straightened himself and faced Seto anew.  
"Yamero."  
Despite not being spoken very loud, the command was indomitable. Immediately, everyone sat down, even Seto and their attacker. Baffled, the alpha stared at his mate.  
Jounouchi had never looked more formidable. His fair coat ruffled and wild, a scratch across his snout, dark honey eyes reflecting the moonlight like twin droplets of frozen sunlight.  
Seto had rarely felt this aroused. His mouth opened, daring to ask a question.  
"What do you think you are doing, trespassing on my territory and attacking my delta? If you have a message to deliver, say it and get lost. If you want to hunt on our grounds, ask for permission first. If you're just here to cause trouble and hurt my pack," the _voice_ was at fully capacity, pinning everybody in place,  
"I would advise you to leave. Now. Unless you want me to rip you to shreds and hang your coat from the highest tree." Despite the volume growing more and more soft, the timbre sent chills down the other Weres' spines. The grey Were, despite physically superior, was clearly uncomfortable.  
"Leave. Now."  
Granite on marble, shalve over diamonds; ageless, unyelding, majestic. Final.  
With a slow intake of the entire pack, the grey Were lowered his head and slunk away.  
Not a sound could be heard.  
A loud groan and Honda sank to the ground. Instantly, Ryou was over him, fretting and lapping and worrying, licking at his mate's wounds and complimenting him on his strength and bravery. Jounouchi turned to Yuugi.  
"Ne, Yuug', take him home. Hotaka and Yumiko will help ya. Mokuba will go with ya." Yuugi scowled.  
"What about you and Seto?" For a moment, the _voice_ manifested in the prime's amber eyes.  
"We'll make sure, he won't come back."

"Ya didn't think, we wouldn't find ya, ne?" The grey Were came to a halt.  
In front of him, on the small path meandering towards the forest's edge, stood the two alphas he had battled before. Jounouchi walked up to him.  
"I don't think I need ta tell ya how far my territory stretches, ne?" He pranced back and forth in front of the enemy. Seto stood to one side, silent, but alert.  
"Honto de, what ya got passing for brains in there? Ya think ya can just walk in and take over my place and attack my pack? You're lucky my folks didn't turn ya ta scraps." Remaining silent, the grey Were never took his eyes off of Jou.  
Who huffed and stated,  
"Honestly, I should probably kill ya right now," even Seto startled at that,  
"but that would just cause a bunch of problems. And let's be honest, ya ain't worth the time."Jou sat down in the middle of the way and gave a humourless smile.  
"I'll let ya skip. This once." He leaned forward, deep into the older Were's private space.  
"If ya ever pull a stunt like that again,"  
the voice returned,  
"I will. Eat. You."

Some two hours later, as they lay side by side on their bed, the former heir let his long fingers glide over the blond's smooth chest.  
"I don't think I've ever seen anything sexier than you tonight", he mumbled, pressing a kiss to Jou's ribcage.  
Who lay there, right hand lazily circling over Seto's back and shoulder.  
"Mh, first time I ever used the voice. No wonder it's emergency only. I could practically take over a country with it." He chuckled again and moaned, when Seto first licked, then kissed and suckled his nipple.  
"Take me," he rasped, as he straddled the narrow hips,  
"I need you inside me. I wanted you the whole evening and I am done waiting. Show me how much you missed me."  
It took Jounouchi eight attempts to make his mate believe that he really, truly, _desperately_ had missed him.

"So?"  
"They have grown very strong, very fast. I doubt, we will be able to drive a wedge between them."  
"Hn. And you say, the prime used his voice?"  
"Undoubtedly. Most likely for the first time, but he rapidly adapted to it. Too rapidly."  
"Sigh. As to be expected from a prime."  
"I -doubt it has anything to do with that, shochou."  
"But?"  
"I believe, it has something to do with the very _nature_ , the _charachter_ of Jounouchi Katsuya."  
"Sou desu ka..?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I'm tired and should be up again in five hours. Ja ne.

Edit: fixed the bugs and typos and am awake again for some explanations. The voice, or more precisely 'alpha voice' I used here is directly inspired by a story I just can't find anymore.  
@Edit: I found the story which inspired the alpha voice. It's _Could we Knot_ by Biru and a must-read for all Omegaverse JouKai fans. Hopefully, it will be updated some time soon... 

Next: yukata, revelations and maybe a surprise or two. I dunno. This story just keeps running off on me...


	27. Tanabata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanabata must be one, if not _the_ most famous of public Japanese holidays. The tale of Wega and Altair, the original star-crossed lovers, is a staple of Japanese folklore. Generally, when an anime depicts their charachters at a summer festivity, it is usually a Tanabata festival.  
> I..really only wrote this because I like stuffing our bishies into yukata and kimono.^^

_Tanabata_

Jounouchi was positively drooling.  
Staring, grunting and drooling.  
Seto smiled coyly at his mate's reaction, as he sauntered out of their bathroom and presented himself.  
His long, slender frame was draped in a yukata with long sleeves remnant of a furisode. A blend of classic and modern, the elaboate silk garment displayed a semi-stylized floral pattern reflecting all the different hues of the brunet's blue eyes. He could have chosen tabi, but had decided upon low geta, bringing his already tall frame to a scarce two metres.  
Again, he smirked; the large fan he held a stark contrast to the subtle, almost modest hue of the yukata. Shiny, dark laquered wood and an almost feminine crane print in gold and white perfectly poised above his heart.  
Not that he could complain; Katsuya had actually gone through the trouble of searching every single kimono market in existence for the perfect wear and came up with something, even Seto was taken by surprise.  
Purple, pink, white, yellow, orange and red; like the setting sun screeching meteorlike through a snowstorm, Jounouchi's woven cotton get-up breathed strength, daring, passion, individualism and power. Deep red, orange and black, his fan picked up the pattern of both the obi and geta strings.  
Seto closed the distance between them, purring,  
"Impeccable. There is but one minor flaw in your appearance." His fan brushed over the tip of Jounouchi's hardened member tenting the front of the fabric.  
"Unless you opt for a jockstrap, you would be well-advised to refrain from wearing traditional underwear." Jounouchi, amber eyes glittering with lust, mumbled,  
"Please tell me, ya prepared yourself."  
In response, the brunet let his elegant attire slide to the floor, revealing his naked alabaster form.

"How many times?" asked Honda, arms crossed.  
He and the others had been waiting at the entrance to the Tanabata matsuri, when Jou and Seto showed up ninety minutes late. Jounouchi gave an embarassed chuckle.  
"Ne, can you blame me for testing some eye-candy?"  
Ryou cocked one snowy brow.  
"More like cracked it wide open and gobbled it down whole", he wisecracked.  
Whatever dimension Seto's brain was currently residing in, it was clearly not the present. Aside of smiling -smiling!- the alpha seemed to be lost in the memories of the debaucheries Jounouchi had executed upon him. He seemed a tad wobbly on his feet, and the multiple layers of deodorant and aftershave couldn't mask the smell of intense rut he was in.  
Luckily, Ryou had foreseen that and rubbed some menthol paste into his nostrils. Better save than sorry.  
Anzu had joined them too, fuschia and dandelion print on white clouds and rivers she looked like something out of a catalogue. Yumiko, surprisingly cute in rose, white, pale yellow and cherry blossoms, was the first to notice the tiny glittering band on the other girl's right ringfinger, but didn't mention it.

They fucked every chance they got.  
Behind food stands, up against trees, during the drum concert...Seto dug his fangs into the obi to keep himself from screaming, as Jounouchi over and over again stretched him wide open, trying his best to sate their respective sexual hunger.  
Sperm dripped from Seto's poor abused hole, and they went through almost two whole packages of wipes before they had even sat down for dinner. Their delta merely rolled their eyes and stopped waiting for them, whenever the alpha ccouple disappeared.

Jounouchi just couldn't help himself; he wanted to get Seto pregnant.  
Despite wholeheartedly agreeing with Pegasus' concerns, his body had different ideas.  
And obviously, Seto was on the same wavelength, if his behaviour was any indication. His scent drove Jounouchi wild; each time they met again, the brunet's smell grew more and more alluring, leaving Jounouchi hapless game to his own libido. It had gotten to the point, where Seto could shush and make him sit down without so much as a single word, just by pressing one long, slender digit against the blond's lips. A smirk, a twinkle of azure, well-manicured fingernails brushing an earshell, a cocked hip posed invitingly towards his face...  
Seto might have been the one to willingly bottom, to offer his body for Jounouchi's pleasure, but once the doors closed and Seto turned up the heat, the brunet reigned supreme.

"Arigatou, ne, for keeping an eye on them."  
"Nhh." A sigh, a worry-laden silence.  
"Still, it has become too dangerous. You are too deeply involved, never mind your position."  
A well-kempt, work-hardened hand closed around artist's fingers.  
"Dou itashimashite. It's the least-"  
"No." The slender hand was pulled away. Another deep sigh, teetering on a sob.  
"I..hereby release you from your duties. Focus on doing what you were hired for and remain as inconspicuous as possible."  
"Anata, I..." A whsipered rustle of hair, as the other one lowered his head.  
"Onegai. If..if you ever loved me, please, for your own safety...step down."  
"...only because you asked me to, anata. You know how much..."  
"Hai. So do I."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
As much as I love bottom Kaiba, I always think it important to keep his desire for power and control mostly intact. Think something of a femme fatal who has lost her heart to ony single person, completely. And the thought of Jounouchi being all gung-ho over Seto's body and, namely ass, is prettty much the icing on the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also somewhat of a farewell and letter of gratitude to Ichiroya. For the longest time, it was Japan's largest and most elaborate kimono flea market.  
> Sadly, this summer, they closed their doors. Their vast collection of vintage kimono, furisode, yukata, haori and what not more was a superb inspiration for many of the designs in my stories.  
> So, from the bottom of my heart, sayonara mo domo arigatou gozaimasu, Wada-tachi-sama.


	28. Unexpected turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I..am not happy with this chapter. While I'm certain the general ghist comes through, it's clunky as yesterday's cold mashed potatoes. Still, I hope you'll find some pleasure in reading it.  
> Oh, and of course it's also lengthy. Yeah, I suck...

_Unexpected turn of events_

It..was a desaster.  
Years of research, vast amounts of money, staff sworn to secrecy, next generation bio-engineering...and it all came crashing down.  
The test subjects did not react to the implants. Instead, their bodies' antigenes destroyed, dissolved and metabolized the foreign tissue without the slightest change in charachter or physical appearance.  
Aside of the allergic reactions many of them suffered, but that was to be expected.  
He buried his hand in his grey hair.  
Despite having found an almost unlimited source of raw material, Kaiba Gozaburo was currently further away from his goal than ever.  
There was one single ray of sunshine in this desperate moment.  
One single specimen had reacted positively to the Were gene implant.  
And now all his hopes rested on this one living being.

"You are complete and utter dolts!"  
So, Crawford _was_ prone to cussing. Or at least throwing around common insults.  
Pale golden eyes glared at the couple in front of him.  
Seto, elegant and poised as always, sat in the large red leather seatee, gently blowing over his cup of Darjeeling First Flush.  
Jounouchi, displaying an almost decadent amount of nonchalance, had flung himself on the ottoman, perfectly aware how the backdrop of purple and gold highlighted his blond hair and tan.  
He picked wasabi-spiced, home-made °hotate no engawa from a maple wood bowl, sloshing them down with some kozaemon sake.  
He would have to brush his teeth ten times over before kissing his mate, but the flavours were more than worth the trouble.  
Pegasus clenched is fists.  
"How can you be so -cavalier about the situation? You know exactly what's at stake! We can't have any blood relatives of Gozaburo popping out of either one of your crotches, if we want to get rid of him!"  
Jou almost spat out a piece of dried scallop and Seto choked on his tea.  
Well, _that_ was a first one for the tycoon.  
His brunet quasi-protegée dabbed away the driplets of tea on his chin with a napkin.  
"I don't think there is any need for such a foul language.." Jounouchi snorted.  
"Oh please, ya totally get off on me dirty talking. Hypocrisy much, aibou?"  
Seto glared and Pegasus pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Listen, boys, I am aware that you are trying to make up for lost time, but, can't you at least use condoms? Is that too much to ask?"  
Jou's grin dropped.  
"Ain't no condom out there that can hold the amount of jizz I'm shooting out in one go", stated the blond calmly. His mate smirked.  
"True. If this whole butcher thing doesn't work out, you could still make a career as a pornstar."  
Pegasus rubbed his temples.  
"Would you. Please. Stop talking about your sex life? I don't want to imagine the both of you being intimate. Just -try no to get pregnant, ne?"  
"Rejected. I want Seto ta gimme as many cubs as possible. I want ta fill the whole mansion with our offspring and drive everyone up the wall with our little hellspawns wrecking havoc."  
He locked eyes with the other alpha, who had flushed an adorable raspberry pink. Before he could reply, Crawford cut in.  
"You will not have a mansion, unless either Seto or Mokuba inherit it. And for that we need to dethrone Gozaburo. So, for your future childrens' sake, control yourselves."  
He glanced from one to the other. The expression on Jounouchi's face unsettled him slightly; it was hard and calculating.  
"Ya have now idea how much in control I am. If not, I'd be raping my koibito all over your precious furniture, until he screamed."  
Moments passed by. The large pendulum clock adorning the far-off wall ticked away the minutes, filling the uncomfortable silence with its monotonous sound.  
Then Pegasus drew a deep breath, turned to Seto and hissed,  
"What did you do to him?"

Mokuba had been the one to find them.  
Curious as the next cat, he had searched not only the mansion, but all other Kaiba properties from top to bottom for anything their mother might have left behind. Out of ideas, he had contacted former house staff, recruited current employees and even requested any and all construction plans to be delivered to school.  
Not to any of the living quarters, he didn't want his father to start asking questions.  
Thus far, Gozaburo thought his youngest offspring was searching for a snapshot of his late mother, he had lost.(Mokuba had conveniently displaced it in the study; a place he rarely entered.)  
And then, in a moment of complete clarity, he knew the one place Gozaburo would never enter, leave alone look: the kitchen storage cabinet.  
Now, he held the small box printed 'Yamanaka'* and stared at its contents. Letters, postcards, photos, scribbles, and a diary.  
Snuggling deeper into the blankets he had smuggled into the school's spare conference room, he began to read.

"What do you mean, it worked?"  
"Precisely that. At the moment, it is still somewhat unstable, but the foreign tissue has bonded with the original flesh. Of course, there is still a sixty-eight percent chance that the implant might be rejected, but at this stage, we have reason for..cautious hope."  
"Cautious? How cautious?"  
"Jaaa, it might require an injection of actual transformation liquid, but we are certain, we can manage without it."  
"And the injection?"  
"Would make the bonding more stable, as well as speed up the process. But, as you realize, it is practically impossible to acquire said fluid due to international restrictions. Also, it would require a high purity of genetic material to properly trigger the metamorphosis."  
"Is there a possibility to create a synthetic version?"  
"That..is highly illegal. In Japan, there are only three government-controlled facilities which are permitted by both federal and imperial law to-"  
"So desu, so desu. Meaning, we just have to wait it out and hope for the best."  
"Hai, shochou. Though, if everything develops according to plan, we might see actual results as early as-" ticketytickety-tapp-tap-tickety-tick-  
"-late November, perhaps even sooner."  
"Hnn. Very well. Proceed as necessary to ensure success. At any and all costs."  
"Hai shochou. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Seto was..baffled.  
To say the least.  
Katsuya just stood there, nervous, waiting for his mate to react.  
"Vocational school." Jounouchi nodded. Kaiba frowned.  
"How on earth are you going to afford that? Even if you went to Domino Daigakkou, it is still seven-hundred-thousand Yen a trimester. Not to mention entrance fees, exam fees, material.."  
Jou nodded.  
"Because Pegasus pays both our rents as well as your school fees and our health insurance, I'll be able ta enter next year. We calculated it all through-"  
"We?" interrupted Seto, more than slightly annoyed.  
" _We_ did not calculate anything. As a matter of fact, you have not even once uttered the desire to continue your education. Why this sudden change of heart? And who is this other person you're talking about?"  
Jounouchi squirmed, then admitted,  
"Ehrm, Mokuba and..Pegasus?" He winced at the stern look he received. He hated when Seto switched back to Kaiba; it was always such a hassle to get the other alpha out of that mindset.  
"I..see. So you went behind my back and joined forces with my otoutou and patron without telling me so." He closed the distance between them, towering over Katsuya.  
Not by much, he noticed for the first time; the blond was rapidly catching up to him. Jou shook his head.  
"Dame desu. We discussed this, remember? It was actually even your idea ta have me train ta become an animal control officer." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Being both a Were and a butcher gives me the necessary skills ta pick up any amount and kind of distress animals go through. Hunting got me used ta the habits of all kind of wild game and as far as practical experience is concerned, I can switch my second job ta an internship at either a zoo or pet store."  
The brunet pursed his lips.  
It sounded..reasonable, even if it meant that it would put a strain on their budget. Yet, with Jounouchi working at a butchery, they could at least ensure a steady, copious influx of high-quality meat. Not to mention the blond's hunting skills.  
Besides, who needed fruits and vegetables if they could feast on venison and pork cutlets?  
"Youroushii. But I want to see those calculations you're talking about. After all, I am the financial expert, here."  
Jounouchi beamed and pounced on his mate, showing him his gratitude.

"You have got to be kidding me." Pegasus J. Crawford was flabberghasted.  
Mokuba shook his head.  
"This is the main reason otou-Gozaburo had so much genetic material removed from my body. By the time he found out, it was too late to do anything much about Seto's genetic make-up, but since I'm much younger, the..therapy.." he grimaced at the term,  
"was successfull." Seto's mind swirled.  
"So, okaa-san had us secretly injected with bone marrow from otou-sama?" he rasped. Mokuba nodded.  
"Hai. But your body rejected it mostly, with barely any residual trace. What little was left, could easily be treated with injections and medication." The brunet's face hardened.  
"So my allergy medication..?" Mokuba bit his lip.  
"Was really just to remove the last remains of otout-sama's genes from your system. Go-gomen, o-nii-sama. I wished..I wish."  
Seto nodded, staring unseeing into the distance.  
Close.  
No, not close, they had crossed the finish line, but then had been disqualified from the race. He felt a cold, an embitterment and hatred he had never knew existed. He barely noticed Jounouchi pull him into a comforting embrace, pressing his head on his broad shoulder, caressing him gently.  
"There..is a possibility" rumbled the blond into the brunet's ear,  
"we still could have ya implanted some of my marrow." Straightening his mate, he looked the other alpha in the eye.  
"I'm a prime, remember? If we inject ya with my genes, you'd be a prime, too." Seto numbly shook his head.  
"What about our children? It would be tantamount to incest and they might be born physically challenged."  
Jounouchi's face fell. He hadn't considered that.  
From where he sat, Pegasus cleared his throat.  
"Besides, considering how much Gozaburo has already tampered with your genetic make-up, I think it unwise, to furthen the -experiment. I am so sorry," he looked from one to the other,  
"but I am afraid, you are what you were born. For better or worse."  
All fell silent, then something occured to Jounouchi.  
"Matte. Since your mother injected ya with Usui's genes, that means, she basically tried ta turn ya inta, well, bastards." He winced at the triple glare he recieved and hastily continued,  
"So, basically she cheated on your father-Gozaburo -from the very beginning. Isn't that cause for divorce?"  
Stunned, the other Weres gaped at him. A glimmer of hope, a shy idea of freedom, of success lit up in Crawford's eye. He shot up from his seat and marched over to his filing cabinet.  
"There was a prenup-if I could just- no, that isn't-where is-no-no-no-kuso, I know it should be somewhere in here-!"  
Huffing, he shut the drawer closed and sat down.  
"I can't find it, but I recall the basic agreement. According to the marriage contract, in case of any and all kinds of adultery, the marriage would be nil and the according assets returned to the individual families."  
Mokuba whooped, Seto blinked and Jounouchi smirked.  
"Ne, if that ain't a loophole, then-" Crawford negated.  
"Even if we could actually get a posthum divorce -which is highly unlikely- it would not change matters. It would cut down Gozaburo's influence, yes, but the respective companies would still remain under Kaiba Corp authority." Seto, who meanwhile was seething with anger, snarled through clenched teeth,  
"But what about the copyrights? The joint assets, bonds, trusts, capital?"  
Crawford pondered, then mumbled,  
"Even if it was all returned to them, there would remain one major problem." He drew a deep breath.  
"In the current stuation, Gozaburo would be entitled to claim indemnification for your mother's..infidelity. And neither the Hachisuki nor the Usui family have the amount of money Kaiba would most likely demand for recompensation."  
Seto gazed at him, then locked eyes with his brother and mate, before adressing the tycoon.  
"They don't. But _you_ have."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yes, I pulled the whole financial/juridical stuff right out of my behind. If you got any professional pointers, feel free to drop them in the comment section, arigatou.  
Next up: a scheme to end all schemes..maybe. Hopefully. *crosses fingers*

°hotate no engawa: dried scallop gills; a very smelly, but popular snack  
*Yamanaka: famous, naturally lacquered woodware and crockery. It also refers to the Yamanaka art distributor, which closed shop in 2003.  
For more info, go here: http://www.smokingsamurai.com/YAMANAKA.html


	29. Battling the odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to upload what I've been struggling with. Some more behind-the-scenes, a tad more plot development..y' know, all the dry, important stuff. Enjoy.

_Battling the odds_

He was the last of survivour of the family chairmen.  
And even that was a mere title, since his function was not much more than a glorified tax consultant. The rest of the family members had long been forced out and replaced by Kaiba's lackeys. Yet, true to his family and heritage, Hachisuki Noboru had without fail, year upon year, provided the government insight to every single Yen the Kaiba Corporation had generated.  
It was precisely this honesty which put them at both a disadvantage, but also offered a chance.  
Had there been any indication of tax fraud, Crawford might have used the ensuing investigation as leverage to wedge Hashisuki Enterprises away from Kaiba's grip. But as it stood, no foul play could be detected, he could monopolize upon.  
On the other hand, should he succeed to usurp and annect the smaller company, its flawless reputation would cement its future success and credibility.  
It was a double-edged sword, but still worth looking into.  
Sitting behind his worn-out, formerly elegant desk of the Taipei subsidiary, Noboru gazed at Seto, a small, tired smile curling his wrinkled lips.  
"After all these years..it has been so long, since I last saw you. At your °Shichi-Go-San, if I remember correctly..?" Seto corrected,  
"It was Mokuba's. He was three, at the time." Noboru nodded sagely.  
"Sou desu, ne. It was..the last time I saw my niece..your mother..smile." He sighed, a trembling, whispering sound. Then he gave that same, sad smile.  
"How old is Mokuba, now? Ten? Eleven?"  
"He's turning thirteen, next month."  
"Could it be? Is he really already-but then that would make you-"  
"Eighteen in seven weeks. I graduated High School this spring."  
Eyes, washed-out cobalt, lit up in glee.  
"Sou desu. And you have enrolled into university, I assume?"  
"He is an assistant financial consultant and studies both business and engineering at Tokyo Daigakkou. Since he is an intern in my company, Industrial Illusions pays for his scholarship", provided Crawford, speaking for the first time since their introduction.  
"Fabulous! Wonderful! You do take after your mother!" Noboru beamed, then tapped his nose.  
"And I can tell, that you presented as an alpha. Very, very good, indeed."  
He folded his hands on the desk.  
"So tell me, how is your mate doing?"  
Pegasus chuckled, Seto blinked in suprise.  
"What..would make you say that?" he asked lamely. Noboru winked.  
"Trust me, once you're my age, you'll recognize a freshly mated Were from a distance." Crawford was kind enough to hide his laughter behind his hand, as Seto's face went from ivory to rose quartz. Before he had time to fight his blush, the old Were turned to Pegasus and stated,  
"You, however, seem to have..lost your mate? Or are they merely unattainable?"  
Pegasus' merriment died down. A shadow, a flicker of pain washed over his face.  
"Either. Both. But that is of -no consequence." He cleared his throat.  
"After all, we didn't come here to discuss our love lives, or lack thereof. Time is of the essence, and we need to know anything and everything concerning your families, the company, the kyoudai's treatments, whatever you can disclose."  
An expression, some might imagine an ancient magical willow may possess in a +douwa, brought an incredible change over Noboru's face.  
No longer was he a wilted, defeated old man, but a Were, confident in his position and place in life, sat there, dissecting his visitors.  
"So you have found her letters."

When Kaiba Gozaburo had cast out his in-laws, he had made them sign a non-disclosure agreement. Along with a cease and desist order, copyright claim threats and everything else under the sun his lawyers could come up with.  
There was, however, one thing he had not taken into consideration:  
that the former chairmen, scientists and wronged Weres might continue their research behind his back. With frugal resources, deeply undercover, the Usui and Hachisuki had joined forces to overthrow the slayer of their family members.  
Now that Seto had not only come of age, but also been disowned, Kaiba's hold on the clans' individual companies was teetering on the goodwill of his last remaining family member, Mokuba.  
And although the cubs' genetic..improvement had been discovered and foiled, they had another card up their sleeve, that was still fair and square in the game.

Pegasus J. Crawford played it low and slow.  
He lay out bait, little traps, that were both so obvious yet inviting, many a less cunning business shark rose to the opportunity and found themselves dangling from the proverbial hook attached to the lucrative offering.  
On the surface, Industrial Illusions was fishing for minor companies to add to their fleet.  
In reality, amongst all these little fish were hidden the ones that directly and indirectly had associations with either KaibaCorp or its fiercest competitors.  
It was only a matter of time until Kaiba rushed in and, like a hungry squid, would creep his many tentacles through the holes of the net, aiming to catch the prey that escaped Crawford.  
And once the other tycoon had entangled himself thoroughly within the mesh, Crawford would gently, cautiously close the net around him.

Birthday at Seto's and Jounouchi's place was a thing in and by itself.  
Mokuba had rounded up the gang, made his chef cook the food, ordered a large cake and was now dozing upon a pillow fort, still clutching the half-eaten spleen of the stag Jou had gotten him for birthday.  
The delta, minus Ryou, Anzu and Hotaka, looked warmly down at the cub. Eventually, Seto carried is little brother over to this one's own flat, while Jou split the remainder of the organ between his friends.  
Having cleaned up and tucked in the now teenager, Seto returned just in time to hear Yuugi say,  
"Did you know? KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions are fighting over the same company." Folding his long legs underneath him, Seto reclaimed his place at the ~kotatsu.  
"Mochiron," he snorted, "I work there, after all." The shorter Were agreed.  
"So desu, but still no one gets why Crawford wants that particular firm so badly. I mean, they not even remotely tangent any of the fields Industrial Illusions covers." The brunet alpha smirked.  
"It is common practice to buy or support promising start-ups or small companies that produce niche elements in order to cornerstone the market. Plus, I think there is one major factor why Pegasus is so adamant to attain that particular firm." Jou cocked a brow.  
"Doushite?" A low chuckle.  
"Simply because _Gozaburo_ wants it."

In the end, Kaiba Corp made the better offer.  
Though he took it in stride, it was apparent that the CEO of Industrial Illusions was quite galled at the outcome of the melée, and dropped all subtetly regarding acclaiming new sub-contractors.  
Meanwhile, Jounouchi's delta had problems of their own.  
Whenever they met for a run or hunt, never mind if with or without Mokuba, they smelt and one time even saw the grey wolf. He kept his distance, never treading into their territory, but making no attempt to mask his presence.  
On Seto's birthday, the brunet gazed confusedly at the tuft of grey-olive fur Jounouchi had decorated the present box with.  
"It's from our snoop," he grinned, "I snuck up on him and gave him a new hairdo. Guess he won't be spying on us anytime soon."  
Seto shook his head as he placed the tuft aside.  
"You are one weird Were, Jounouchi Katsuya. Next you'll be bringing me a bear hide for New Year's."  
Jounouchi's face lit up at that.  
"That's a great idea! Sex on a bear fur, that's almost too romantic ta be real."  
Honda and Yuugi facepalmed, and Yumiko muttered,  
"We should have left, while we were ahead.."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
So, with Crawford distracting Gozaburo, our Weres can catch their breath. For the moment.

°Shichi-Go-San: The Little Boys' Festival, where boys the age of seven, five and three are celebrated. A highly important tradition to all Japanese families, as it is a form of debuting the kids to the public.  
+douwa: Fairy Tale  
~kotatsu: a low table that hides a foot warmer on the underside. The warmth is being held inside thanks to the cover attached to it. Perfect for cold winter days, when everyone assembles around the table to eat, play or just share time together.


	30. Twinkle in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegasus, Gozaburo, Seto, Mokuba, Jou -and the return of a certain someone. Intrigued? Then read on.

_Twinkle in the Dark_

Tax fraud.  
Embezzlement.  
Shortselling, illicit speculating with investors' money, stealing and trading case sensitive information and corporate secrets...  
Kaiba Gozaburo felt sick to the stomach.  
How on earth had he missed the absolute dumpster fire °Chashaku Inc. was underneath the finely designed surface of an up-and-rising oil engineering lab, who's newest brainchild promised to turn ballistol basically obsolete?  
He should have smelt a rat, when Crawford had let the discreet negotiations with the corrupt firm dwindle into nothingness. Instead, he had been too focused on his metaphorical fist-fight with the younger CEO...  
There was no way in hell he would ever live this down. Even now, many of his associates were issueing cautious doubts about his profess as a business mogul-  
His phone rang.  
"Hai?" he snapped.   
"Shouchou, there is a solicitor of Gumbai Limited on line two. Should I tell him to try later, or-?"  
"Ie, just-put him through." Gozaburo grit his teeth.  
It had already begun.

Seto couldn't contain his hilarity, while Jounouchi tried to process what he had heard.  
"So, basically you were show-fighting with him over a decent company, while sneaking a pile of rancid shit through his defenses, ne?" Pegasus nodded, even as Seto was still trying to compose himself.  
"That-ahem-is a very accurate way to describe it. Only that in this case the-stool was laced with C4. Even if you remove the stains, the stench remains."  
Jou regarded the two merry Weres, then sighed dramatically.  
"Ya still gotta tell me how that's supposed ta help our case..?" Seto grinned like a hyena on a crack high.  
"It means, that with Gozaburo being entangled in a slew of lawsuits and investigations, his charachter is being put in question. Short, Child Services might readily decide that it is unwise to leave Mokuba under the care of a possible criminal."  
Jou mulled this over, frowned, then his eyes popped wide open as his jaw dropped.  
Pegasus' face mirrored Seto's smirk.  
"Full custody, koibito." 

"-are both Honorable Members of the Were Community as well as emancipated adults, there is no reason not to grant them full custody. Particulary considering that Kaiba-sama will be paying full child support."  
"Soredemo..with Seto-sama mostly in Tokyo and Jounouchi-san's irregular work schedules, it might be somewhat detrimentary for the boy to spend so much time alone."  
"That is not an obstacle. There is both a live-in maid as well as his personal assistant and bodyguard residing in the rooms directly below them. Mokuba-san is under wardship, twenty-four seven."  
"Hnn, wakata..All things taken into consideration, I do not think it wisely, that-"

It was decided against Jounouchi moving in with Mokuba into Kaiba Manor. Instead, Gozaburo was forced to give them the keys to one of the various lush appartments strewn across Domino City Kaiba Corp called its own.  
When Jou first entered their new home, he froze in the entrance. A penthouse dream spread over three floors, five bedrooms, three bathrooms and two separate toilets, a study, a kitchen big enough to house a double bed and still leave enough space to skip, an office plus antechamber, a jacuzzi...  
"Why didn't ya just buy a house?" rasped the blonde, as he tiptoed through the vast expanse that was supposed to be the dining room, but resembled more a small dance hall turned vantage point.  
Mokuba shrugged.  
"It used to be a hotel with a rooftop restaurant. They went bancrupt, Gozaburo bought it and turned it into luxury flats. There is a small bar in the sub-basement, but it's only open in the evenings and only for tenants." He gazed at Jounouchi.  
"You can breathe now, you know." The prime cautiously moved through the hallway and stepped into the living area. When his sock-clad foot sunk into the plush embrace of the rich Gabbeh, he slid to his knees and sprawled himself out on the carpet, moaning,  
"Oh yes! I wanna have sex with Seto on this thing!"  
Mokuba gave his delta leader a half-lidded look.  
"If you ever do that, I'll have you both castrated."

Mokuba gaped.  
Jounouchi growled.  
Seto had to fight the urge to shift and attack.  
"Of all the people...", snarled Jounouchi. Their vis-à-vis merely frowned.  
"I am aware that this is a somewhat..awkward situation, but rest assured, Jounouchi-san, that I am merely here to ensure Mokuba-san's safety. Nothing more."  
The prime wanted nothing more than to claw out the eyes hidden behind the glasses and rip off the moustache adorning the bodyguard's upper lip.  
Or rather, the grey Were's lower face. Clearing his throat, the guard continued,  
"Still, I believe this is too..delicate a matter to discuss within these accomodations. I recommend moving this-dispute to a place with less...intrusive walls."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
So, the grey Were is back. Carrying news. Good, bad, catastrophic? Time will tell...


	31. Shadow of a doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glint from the past, a scent of lemon, a slice of justice..and we're back on track. Enjoy.

_Shadow of a doubt_

Pegaus J. Crawford tested the front row of his teeth.  
Really, clocking the host in the face without a proper greeting was just beyond rude. Then again, Jounnouchi Katsuya had never been great on etiquette.  
"Ya could have told us, that he's your mole! We almost tore him ta shreds, asshole!" roared the alpha. Crawford swayed his head.  
"Mnh, that -mnh- would- nhg-have made his -Pardon" He produced a hankerchief and discreetly spat some blood into the white linen,  
"his undercover status quite..mnh..obsolete, ne?"  
Jou narrowed his eyes.  
"I still don't trust him."  
The bodyguard nodded.  
"Which speaks for you. I have been assigned by Crawford-san to keep a close eye on you and your delta. Ever after Gozaburo discovered that Seto and Mokuba had been..purified, in a matter of speaking, I was commanded to keep a close eye on both of you, as discreetly as possible."  
A tight, bitter smirk tilted one side of his lips.  
"Although I have been part of the warden troop since before the beginning. Since before you were born. Unsurprising, seeing as you are family."  
He took off his glasses and wiped them clean, contemplating his next words.  
"Despite the -disruption of your treatment, there is still a chance for you to enhance your Were status. According to our independent research,"  
Seto's brows shot up, and he chanced a quick glance at Crawford, who seemed equally puzzled,  
"I would be a compatible donor for you, Seto-sama. Since Mokuba-san reacted well to the previous treatment, it would pose little difficulty to resume the transplantations."  
The sunglasses returned to their place, as he looked from one Were to the other.  
Jou gave a loud snort.  
"That would require quite a lotta purity on your behalf, boke! 'Cause I can tell that you're an omega. Chock full of alpha streaks, but still an omega."  
A smirk, this time amused, settled on the older man's features.  
"I doubt that poses much of an obstacle."  
He flashed his teeth, displaying a set of truly gruesome, fabulous fangs. Seto's jaw dropped, as it clicked.  
"You-you're a _prime_!" Isono nodded.  
"Same as my cousin." Mokuba frowned.  
"Your cousin?" This time, there was a hint of a smile.  
"Your late mother's fiancé, Usui Ayamu. I am his first cousin, Isono Hayato. Douzo youroushiku." He hinted a bow.  
Blue eyes narrowed accusingly.  
"You..you were the one who took us away that night, when our parents tried to run. You -you were the one who-"  
"He was the one who orchestrated their escape, yes", interrupted Crawford.  
"Isono was also the one who alerted me that the plan had been leaked. Without him, I would have only learned about what happened the next day. It is thanks to him, that I arrived on time." He brushed his long silver bangs back to emphasize his point. The faint pink of his scar gently reflected the light.  
"Without my presence, Gozaburo would have had your mother declared mentaly instable and locked away. Always providing that she had 'survived' the crash. Due to my presence, your -father was forced to reveal the accident and return her home. Everything after that could be chalked up to PTSD, and I -encouraged her threapist to enforce the importance of her remaining within the comfort and care of her home and family."  
"Not that it did her much good", muttered Mokuba gloomily. Pegasus shook his head.  
"It gave her time. Time to enjoy with you. Time to ensure, you remembered her by. And time to defy Gozaburo one final time."  
He leanded back in his seat, threading his fingers together.  
"Miyuki was one of two main shareholders of Hachisuki Inc, when Kaiba Gozaburo completed his coup d'état. According to her will, her shares are to be divided equaly between her two sons or handed over entirely to the surviving son, or their offspring, respectively. Since Gozaburo disowned Seto, all his shares went over to Mokuba."  
He smiled at the teenaged cub.  
"Congratulations. You now hold 49 percent of Hachisuki's stocks and are as such an official member of the board. With full credentials."  
Mokuba sat there, making sounds like a dying seagull.  
"But -nobody told me."  
And this time, Pgeasus threw his head back and laughed like a maniac on parole.  
"Because until your graduation, it all remains in trusts to be overseen by your custodian."

"You are rich, baby," crooned Jounouchi,  
"rich, rich, rich!" Seto gave a indescirnable snort.  
"Technically, it's all Mokuba's. I'm merely a stand-in until he reaches adulthood."  
His blond mate chuckled.  
"Haaaii, and until then, you can invest wisely and reap the benefits. Meaning-"  
"Meaning, I will not touch any of Mokuba's money but let it sum up, as o-kaa-san intended. End of story." Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Jou spread his arms and sighed.  
"Ne, koibito, I wasn't asking for a car or anything. I was more thinking towards..ya know..therapy..?"  
Seto blinked. Jou slid his hand up the brunet's thigh, letting it rest on this one's hip.  
"And our baby. I mean, with Usui being clinked outta the KaibaCorp umbrella..."  
His mate sighed quietly.  
"I still think it's too early. Gozaburo is many things, but not stupid. He will find a way to contest-ah!"  
Jounouchi's mouth had found purchase on the other alpha's balls and was now gently, skillfully moving them about with his tongue. Long, pale fingers intertwined with golden locks, as Seto pushed Jou further up towards his awakening erection.  
"You're hopeless, you know that, ne?" A languid lick that had Seto's thighs tremble in anticipation, then a probing finger inserted carefully into his most intimate opening.  
"Can ya blame me? For wanting to screw the most gorgeous Were in all of Japan? I'd be crazy not to try ta bone ya any chance I get." A wary, but inviting smile that was swiftly replaced by a frown.  
"Still, I think it would be wise if we used contraception. The both of us."  
Katsuya's face sported an expression as if he had just been shot in the balls. He winced and cringed simultaneously, withdrawing his finger.  
"Contra- but Seto, I thought ya wanted kids! What changed your mind?" Blue eyes darkened slightly.  
"I do want children, but not until after everything is done and settled. Besides, with you starting vocaliation school next spring and me still being in university, I think it would be unfair towards the baby, if it would constantly be sent back and fro. After all, I will have to nurse it, ne?"  
Jou mulled this over, then nodded.  
"Fine. We'll see the doctor tomorrow. But only for one year, ne?" It was Seto's turn to raise a brow.  
"Doushite?" Jou licked his lips.  
"Simple. I'm starting school coming spring, meaning, I'll be done by march after that. So, when I knock ya up on my birthday before my graduation, ya'll be only two months in by then. Meaning, I can reschedule my work shifts ta accommodate for taking care of our baby. Also, with Mokuba, Isono and the maid around, the baby's gonna be well cared for."  
His mate groaned.  
"What part of me nursing our child did you not understand?" Jou blinked, then went,  
"Oh. Right. The whole lactating part. It kinda..slipped my mind." Blue eyes rolled heavenwards.  
"Considering how slippery your mind is, I guess I must consider myself lucky you remember how to dress and bathe yourself." Jou pouted, then his expression melted into a leer.  
"Ne, ya know what else is slippery?" He slid the entire length of his body across Seto's, propping himself up on his palms to look the brunet straight in the eye.  
"That sweet, tight hole of yours, after I've thouroughly gaped and creamed it. Over and over again, until it spills jizz like an open champagne bottle."  
A smirk, a snort.  
"You're insatiable." Blond brows shot up.  
"That's rich, coming from the one who feels neglected after 'only' three rounds."  
Ivory legs locked around tanned, slender hips and moved upwards to pull the prime into position.  
"If you stop after only three rounds, you will spend the rest of the night on the floor."  
Some eighty minutes later, the brunet found himself face-down on the expensive lush carpet of the master bedroom, while Jou kept pistoning in and out of his gaping anus, trying to complete round four with yet another vast explosion of sticky white seed.

"-pages six and seven, paragraphs forty-eight to fifty-three state, that in case of KaibaCorp, any and all of its affiliates, associates, subisdiaries and or executive directors -knowingly or unwittingly- ever find themselves legally charged of any or all of the following misconducts:  
Tax fraud, racketeering, embezzlement, insider trading and/or..."  
Basically everything Chuchanku was being accused of.  
A lesser man would have repeatedly beat his head against his desk.  
A less dignified man would have shouted, screamed, torn things to pieces and fired people, but Kaiba Gozaburo had not made his billions by being an uncontrolled man.  
That stupid, stupid clause.  
"-the same remnifications apply if KaibaCorp associates with any company known to conduct grievous illegal activities, provides the grounds for Usui Enterprises to terminate any and all partnerships with KaibaCorp and or all their associates ect., per the end of the running fiscal year."

Of course, it was nowhere as neat and nifty as Pegasus made it out to be.  
With Mokuba being underage and Seto a full-time student, it was really just refferring the trust to Mokuba in name only. Otherwise, nothing much changed, at least not until Mokuba reached High School.  
By which time Seto would have already celebrated his °Sheijin Shiki and offically be an adult.  
Naturally, there would still be a slew of paperworks to handle due to the legal hassle Gozaburo was facing, but so far, things looked promising.  
Then why did the five Weres have this sinking feeling that this was far from over yet?

Gozaburo called up his private elevator which lead directly to his lab.  
No more kid gloves.  
No more trials.  
He was launching the project _now_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Soo, no babies in the immediate future. And the grey Were/bodyguard is actually on their side -or is he? Why didn't any of Jou-tachi pick up the fact, he's a prime? And what exactly does Gozaburo's 'project' entrail?  
Tune in next week, same Were-channel, same Were-Time!

P.S: there is an obscure Easter egg from an age-old strategy game hidden in here. Whoever discovers it first, get's a preview of the deleted chapter from the earlier part of the story. Ganbatte!

°Sheijin Shiki: Coming of Age Celebration: usually on the second Monday of Januray to celebrate all who turned or turn twenty between April 2nd of the previous to April 1st of the current year. Interestingly enough, the only two out of the Yuugi-tachi who fall into the same year according to these rules, are Jounouchi and Otogi, with Jou being the eldest of the bunch.


	32. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, bites, and little brothers, oh my! Just a little palate cleanser before we go back to the plot.

_Preparations_

"..taken every evening before bedtime, once the initial phase is concluded." Jounouchi stared at the white, unsuspecting pill resting on his palm.  
"What if I slip up?" he asked. Twin glares from Seto and their obstetrician.  
"You will _not_ slip up", growled the brunet. Jou shrugged.  
"Ne, who knows? Maybe I get drunk at a party or something and-" Twin orbs of burning aquamarin bore into his.  
"You. Will. Not. Slip. Up." threatened Seto. Jou gulped nervously.  
"Did-did ya just use your -voice on me?" His mate drew back.  
"I would never use my voice on you. Ever." A heartbeat, then,  
"Especially if there's a witness present." The doctor shook his head.  
"Leave me out of this, I have no interest in your marital squabbles." The two young Weres protested, but he continued undeterred,  
"Besides, I can see that your mating bites are only one-sided. Why haven't you bitten your mate, Kaiba-san?" Both Weres sported looks of befuddlement. Seto opened his mouth, paused, then tried again.  
"I have..I mean, I used too.." he stated lamely. The older man furrowed his brow.  
"Yes, but the traces are very faint. I understand that you're currently living cross-country, yet yours are fresh and bright, while Jounouchi's seem weeks old and never been renewed." Jou turned to face Seto, worriedly.  
"Aibou..?" Puzzlement, confusion.  
"I-I don't know, I just didn't..feel like it. Perhaps because I usually bottom, but-"  
Salt-and-pepper hair shook gently from side to side.  
"Your sexual preferences have next to nothing to do with your gender. Giving mating bites should be _first_ nature to you as an alpha, never mind if you're carrying or siring."  
"Sou desu, ne," Katsuya chimed in,   
"my mom's an alpha, and when I was a small kid, 'tou-san's neck and shoulders sometimes would look like sashimi." His face grew somber.  
"Ko-koibito, does..that mean ya don't..think I'm worthy of being your mate..?" Seto scowled and shook his head.  
"No, of course not. Quite in contrary. It's just, I guess..." he gazed into Jou's beautous, soulfull golden orbs,  
"that, with you being a prime, I know beyond any doubt, that you are mine, forever, body, heart and soul."   
In rivulets like molten ice Jounouchi's pain and doubt ran off his face and the sunshine of his smile shone brightly onto Seto's heart.  
"Ne, Seto, you got me for life."

As they rode home in their car(Isono had come pick them up in a deep-blue 2018 Nissan Altima), Seto remained quite and pensive.  
Why was it, that he no longer felt the desire to give his mate, well, _mating_ bites? At first, he had been more than keen to mark his territory up and down Jounouchi's entire torso, but lately, he saw no need in it.  
The explanation he had given at the doctor's office was only half the truth.  
It was just that, for the past several weeks, he didn't feel the _urge_ to bite his love anymore.

"Ne, akai-asa, shiro-yuube. Morning-red, evening-white. Morning-red, even-"  
"I think you will be able to remember it, now", teased Seto from where he lay on their bed. He was tired, he was in a rut, and his mate was too busy trying to memorize the order in which their birth control pills needed to be taken. Turning onto his belly, he moved over to where the blond sat. Gently prying the two paper squares* from his lover's hands, he tossed them carelessly on the nightstand and kissed the golden, firm thigh to his left. He continued his trail of kisses around Jounouchi's hips and up the spine, encircling the narrow waist with both arms.  
He heard Jounouchi's grin in his voice.  
"I thought we wanted ta wait until we can be sure it stuck?" Seto was too busy mapping the upper curve of Jou's left buttocks.  
"We-mh-already-mh-taken the-mh-first-mhm- dose, so-mhn-mh-mhn-gods- Katsuya--"  
He lapped at the slightly protruding hipbone that seemed to be modeled out of molten bronze.  
Jou wound himself out of Seto's grip and turned around to face him. For a moment they just lay there, propped on their elbows, gazing at one another, then Jounouchi mumbled,  
"Fuck me." Seto's right brow rose.  
"Gomen?" Jou sat up, pulling his mate along.  
"It's been far too long since I've felt ya inside me. And I hate seeing your precious jizz spray all over the place, when it would be so much better creaming my insides."  
Jounouchi's voice was a purr, like a clawed paw gently gliding over naked skin, careful not to harm, but elict a feeling of anticipation and ill-guarded lust.  
"We got two-and-a-half hours until Mokuba gets back. By then, I want ta feel as if I'd shoved a watermelon up my ass."  
A few moments later, Seto forced his engorged member into Jou's opening. Who lay there, head thrown back, enjoying the feel of his long-neglected rectum being filled, stretched, widened and, gods, how much had he missed that tiny little vein at the underside, which brushed so deliciously over his sweet spot, and Seto's deep voice mumbling cute filthy words into his ear.  
"You're calling me insatiable? Constantly horny? Look at you, you greedy little incubus; always on the ready, always wanting more. The whole day, the whole night, so-ahn- hard and needy and-gods, you're tight! hah-hah! Fuck, Jou, we-really need to do this more often!" He grit his teeth.  
"You-you're so tight-I-I' not going to-last..." Jou grumble-gurgled and shifted his hips, and Seto's cock slid in all the way with ease.  
"Oh baby, yes, the bulge!" groaned Jounouchi,  
"Fuck me, gape me, knot me, put that gorgeous monster of yours ta work!"  
Long-fingered hands wrapped around slender hips and Seto began a quick, hammering rythm. No technique, no finesse, just ramming in as deep and hard as he could, not once stopping, not once shifting as he drove himself from one orgasm to the next. Jounouchi roared, screamed, clawed at anything in reach, cries of pure happiness and contentment echoing through the appartment.  
Seto following the command of his leader, raping him, using him to satisfy both their sexual hunger, injecting yet another helping of sperm into the offered, needy opening.  
At one point, he shifted, pulled out completely and rammed his cock back in with sheer brutal force, knot and all.  
Jou almost leapt off the bed, doubled over for a moment, then plopped back, unconcious.  
And Seto howled, howled, howled in triumph, in satisfaction, in bliss, as he stayed locked within his mate, his sperm forcing its way deeper into the willing, beautiful body underneath him.

Seto calmly sipped his Blue Mountain Kopi.  
Jounouchi at least had he decency to look ashamed.  
Mokuba tapped his fingers on the table's surface, looking sternly from one Were to the other.  
Then he slammed his hand down in a very Kaiba-like fashion and yelled,  
"Three noise complaints! Four charges of indecent behaviour! We need new sheets, a new pillow, a new comforter and a _fucking new carpet!_ "  
"Language, Mokuba", stated Seto calmly. Mokuba whirled around and pointed at his ani.  
"Oh, don't you _dare_ to tell me anything about language! I'm pretty sure everyone in the entire °choume by now knows that Jou-nii-chan calls you 'slut' when you blow your wad!"  
This time the coffee imitated a sprinkler, even as Jounouchi burst out laughing.  
"Sheesh, Mokie, that was priceless! Ne, Seto-chan, I should have taken a picture of your face! I don't think I've ever seen ya this flustered, heeeheeheeheee!"  
The brunet, who had retrieved some paper towels, dabbed at his face while wiping up the spilt coffee.  
"I am not a slut", he grumbled from behind the napkin. Jounouchi flashed a grin.  
"Funny. That's not what I heard." Seto glared at him.  
"And what, pray tell, is it, you heard?"  
"Probably the same as the whole +banchi", deadpanned Mokuba. Seto turned to glare at his brother. Jounouchi chuckled, hand covering his mouth.  
"Hey, we're getting better. At least now it's only the banchi." The raven-haired cub crossed his arms, mimicking his ani.  
"I'll pay your fines. This once. I'll try to convince the police to turn a blind eye-err, ear on this. I'll even upgrade the soundproof walls of the bedroom. The rest is on you." Jou blinked, Seto frowned.  
"So, we only got one pillow, no sheets and no comforter ta cover us up with..?" he asked. Mokuba sniffled.  
"No. And don't even think about taking any of the other rooms. You break it, you fix it. End of story." With that, he marched over to the game room, shutting the door closed.  
Just to reopen it again and yell,  
"And stop fucking on the living room rug!"

"But it is incomplete!"  
"I said inject it! Now!"  
"But shouchou-!"  
"Do not make me repeat myself!"  
"Shou-Fine. But I can only give you the guarantee that I can't give you any."  
"And I can guarantee you that I do. Not. Care."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I decided to show a little domestic live. Why? Because I love embarassing Mokuba. And I love it even more when the source of his embarassment is his ani's sex-life. Because it gives Mokuba the chance to turn the tables on Seto and be the o-nii-san for once.

*Traditionally in Japan, pre-dosaged medication is being handed out in small paper sachets with the necessary inscription glued to it. Of course, times have changed, but it is still quite common in more rural areas. I thought it fun to include here.  
°choume: city district  
+banchi: city block


	33. And beyond the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this lemon was a little..akward to write, to say the least. Considering the ease with which I ususal detail sex scenes, that is rather telling.

_And beyond the stars_

It had put a dent in their budget.  
Especially with Seto's birthday right around the corner.  
But then they decided to drop it on the brunet's birthday wish list, putting down in detail what they required.  
And now, as Seto lay wrapped in their new blanket, on their new, sperm-soaked sheets and rested his head on his new, fluffy, down-filled pillow, still smiling in his sleep at how Katsuya had orgasmed six times inside him, the blond sat there, pondering.  
Gods, how he loved his mate. Tired, amber eyes wandered over the faint, adorable blush dusted across the normally pale cheeks and forehead. Caressed the tousled, cinnamon strands with loving gazes. Traveled down the sharp chin to the blanket underneath which lay hidden a body meant to be conquered and destroyed and reborn over and over again by and through his lust.  
His member twitched, Jou didn't react.  
Instead, he gently let one finger glide over Seto's right cheek, and the other alpha shivered slightly, delighted, in his sleep.  
Jounouchi gave a mute sigh, then looked down at the small white pill in his palm.  
He wanted cubs.  
He wanted them so badly.  
...  
He threw the pill back without water.

"WrrGrrrrrrr!"  
"*sigh* I told you that it was incomplete, shouchou."  
"..yes. Yes, I see now. Do we have any alternatives?"  
"After this kind of setback..? I'm afraid, we need another test subject. Go-gomen nasai, Kaiba-sama-"  
"Grrroouuwwwhhhh!"  
"What about..transformation liquid?"  
"Again, almost impossible to aquire. Though, it would probably stall and balance out the somatotropin levels and influx. But that would require a highly condensed amount, if not even the pure, unadulterated essence."  
"WrrooooooowwwrrrRRRRRRRr!"  
"..how..annoying. But I will handle that."  
"Shikashi, Kaiba-sama-"  
"I will handle it. Personally."  
"Wrowwwwwwwwrrrooo!"  
"You try to get this -yowling under control."

It was a tiny delta he was running with, tonight. Aside of himself and Seto only Mokuba, Yumiko and Yuugi had joined them. Anzu was back overseas, same as Ryou, who, just like Honda and Hotaka, was stuck in mid-term exams. Jounouchi let his eyes glide over the assembled Weres.  
"So desu, ne", he declared.  
"This is the end of game season, meaning, our last chance ta get some decent amount of deer into our bellies and freezers. Now, Yumiko spotted a buck north-east of the pond which seems ta have an injured leg. We'll try ta find out if he'll make it or if he'd be a goner. Seto, Mokuba, you'll be killing. Yuug', Yumiko, chase him watership down, but give him time ta catch his breath. I'll keep him left side of the river."  
Three hours later, they feasted on a large doe, who had suffered from a deep, fatal shotwound and had taken her out of her misery. After the meal, Jounouchi trotted into the underbrush, throwing an expectant glance at his mate. Seto followed him noiselessly.

Out of earshot, the two young alphas rolled through the cold, frosty grass, play-fighting, nipping and licking at each other in utter joy and lust. Finally, Jou stopped the ruffling and, laying flat on his back, gave his mate a warm, loving gaze.  
"Koibito," Seto shuddered at the endearment,  
"onegai. I need ya. Here. Now." The brunet frowned.  
"I don't know, it is kind of cold out here to..be..." He trailed off, when he realized, what Jounouchi was hinting at.  
Mating.  
Intercourse.  
Sex.  
In wolf form.  
The ultimate proof and level of trust.  
Seto swallowed his protest, then began licking at Katsuya's face. The prime let him, returning the affection. Seto's tongue moved lower and lover, until it wrapped itself around the throbbing erection awaiting him. He slickened it, over and over again, used the precum seeping out to lubricate it as thourough as possible before he finally turned and lowered himself to the ground.  
Swiftly, Jounouchi mounted him, probing the tip of his member against Seto's opening.  
Who lay there, baited breath, trying to relax, willing his body to accept-  
"Oh gods, you're too big! Matte, matte, matte kudasai!"  
Upon the plea, Jou froze. Seto never pleaded. Never begged. What was going on? Was his mate alright? He didn't smell any different than usual, except a tad bit nervous and a whole deal sexier.  
Wiggling, the blond let more precum coat Seto's entrance, alternately pressing and rubbing the tip of his member against the reluctant orifice.  
Gradually, the tight ring relented and Jou slowly, gently entered his mate.  
It was a test of will; in pure wolf form, their instincts ran far more rampant than as humans, and it was not a rare occurence, that a Were would rape their mate in the rush of lust and passion.  
Therapy halls were chock full of broken couples who had suffered through the experience.  
But now..Seto gave a low moan, as Jou pressed further into him. It felt so different, his body was trying to adjust to the unfamiliar pressure in his altered physique and..gods, this was amazing.  
Almost better than in human from. He couldn't wait for Jounouchi to knot him, preferably while filling him with sperm until his insides burst. For a second he wondered, if his belly would expand to accomodate the inconcievable(in his fantasy) amount of seed Katsuya would force into him and a lusty groan escaped his throat.  
Jounouchi's member twitched, throbbed in response and shot out the first load of semen into him. Seto closed his eyes in delight; he would just spend the night here, on the forest floor, and let his mate fuck him until either or both of them passed out.  
For a fleeting moment he was concerned about hypothermia, but then Katsuya began thrusting and the chill dissipated from his thoughts.

"You two are the worst", stated Mokuba, as he wrinkled is nose. Yumiko merely gave a loop-sided smile and Yuugi wisely bit his tongue.  
Jounouchi was panting, his fur sticking off to all sides. Seto's tongue showed, as well as droplets of cum seeping out of his rectum. Both alphas stood more than a little wobbly on their feet; if they got attacked now, there was no way they could defend themselves, leave alone the others.  
"For good luck we brought the car", Mokuba growled, even as Yuugi morphed into human form and patted down his pockets. None of them had been in the mood to trot the five kilometres from town uphill in the biting cold. Inside the forest the temperature was not much better, but at least they were sheltered from the wind.  
"Ne, I think it's best if we change, while you two stay as you are. You'll save energy this way, until we get home" stated Yumiko.  
"Get them fixed, too", mumbled Mokuba under his breath. Seto shot him a sidelong glance.  
"Weren't you the one wo insisted on expanding our family as soon as possible?" he asked. The raven-haired teen scoffed.  
"Not if I'd known that it meant the two of you screwing all over the place like rabbits."  
"Hmm, rabbit..ya know, I wouldn't mind a snack right about now. How about-"  
"No", came the unison reply of the other Weres and Seto smirked.  
"Guess, we brought this down on ourselves. Never mind. We still got some leftover pheasant in the fridge."  
Jounouchi grumbled something about pheasant not tasting as good the next day, while they continued to stroll towards the parking lot.  
As the wind changed, none of them noticed the faint aroma of gun oil being carried through the crisp night air.

"Ne, at least we silenced the..howling."  
"..."  
"Shouchou?"  
"..."  
"Ka-kaiba-sama?"  
"You have two days."

Pegasus J. Crawford had a headache.  
Actually, he had a full-grown migraine.  
This..was not working out as planned.  
Well, the result would remain the same, but the stipulations they faced now would give Gozaburo leverage to derail all their intricately designed schemes.  
Though Seto and Jou held full custody over Mokuba, the cub was still in recovery -so to speak.  
Meaning, Gozaburo was the one footing the bill for the young teen's treatments.  
And while he, Crawford, could have easily payed for Mokuba's therapy, he was already walking a very thin line regarding Seto being his protégé. There was only so far he could go before treading into downright nepotism.  
He glanced at the two alpha's report cards. Seto's was stellar, as always. Jounouchi's, though not spectacular, had risen several approving eyebrows. It was clear, that the blond had he brains and the will to successfully furthen his education and thus claim a better working position.  
Still, it also meant that there was a one-year delay of the takeover plans.  
And a lot of damage could be done in one year.  
"Ne, °Nakama-Itokou, daijoubu ka?"  
And then there was that. Peering from underneath his left hand rubbing his forehead, Crawford glanced at the two golden boys entering the room. Here, a sheepish grin, there, a semi-distant, rather pleased look.  
"I believe, we need to put you on some +Lupron or Beta-Blockers. Your need for -reproduction is uncanny." he grumbled.  
Jounouchi beamed.  
"Ne, we got ya ta thank for that. Since the production of our little swimmers is put on hold, our testicles are basically just working for the fun of it."  
His grin widened.  
"And we are having a _lot_ of fun."

Kaiba Gozabro stared.  
His dark-grey eyebrows furrowed, he stared at the screen in front of him.  
Incredible.  
It-it was almost like a miracle.  
Cautiously, he extened one hand and drove it over matted, slightly ruffled fur.  
"So...", he rasped.  
His project leader nodded.  
"So desu. Not stable, but getting there."  
"..no more unneccesary howling.."  
"Dame desu. Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, shouchou."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Happy New Year, indeed. However, Jounouchi-tachi might feel compelled to disagree...

°Nakama-Itokou: Japanese; cater-cousin. A cousin of distant, if not questionable relations. Alternative: an intimate friend.  
+Lupron: synthetic hormone designed to treat breast or protstate cancer. An inhibited sex-drive is a common sideeffect, among others


	34. Coming of age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much as the title says. Full moon, the rut, a run in the woods -plus, a touch of gore and other stuff. Enjoy!^^

_Coming of age_

Oh gods.  
Why today, of all days?  
Of course, traditions needed to be upheld, but did it have to be on the height of a full moon? Even with the potent rut supressant, he felt edgy.  
Seto shifted where he sat in the rows, listening to the mayor congratulate and address the new responsibilities of the jubilates.  
Jounouchi Katsuya, his beloved prime and partner, was now officially an adult.  
In many ways, this made matters easier. On the other hand, it also increased their financial strain.  
Not by much, but it did mean a slight cutback of Child Support.  
At least, if all went according to the doctors' calculations, Mokuba's therapy would be concluded by the end of summer.  
A wicked smirk appeared on the brunet's face.  
A prime.  
His brother would be a full-fledged prime.  
He felt a pang of envy.  
His own purification was put on hold for at least another two years. They had agreed- much to Crawford's strongly worded protest- to get off contraception starting next year. It would take the drug two to four months to entirely leave their systems, and then another five to eight weeks for their fertility to reach its usual level. During this time, any transplantation would be risky, due to the slew of unpredictable side effects the double treatment might pose.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" rumbled the low tenor of his mate in his ear and Seto turned his head.  
Big mistake.  
Royal mistake.  
_Danger.  
Abort mission immediately.  
I repeat, abort mission immediately._  
He couldn't avert his eyes.  
Gods, why did Katsuya have to be so -nauseatingly beautiful?  
He drew a deep shuddering breath-  
_Abandon ship! Abandon ship! Warning! Warning! Vessel has capsized!_  
Jou blinked at his mate.  
Did his koibitou just experience an episode? Discreetly, he took a whiff...  
His jaw dropped open.  
They needed to leave, _now _. It was due to sheer willpower that Seto was still sitting upright in his chair, looking to all the world unfazed, if slightly jittery due to boredom.  
However, every Were within a six metre radius was beginning to tear up at the sheer intensity of the brunet's scent.  
There was a distinct tic in Seto's jaw; his eyes were simultaneously wide and narrowed.  
Jou bit his lip at a loss, what to do.  
He frowned, when Seto began to draw short, ragged breaths. Leaning forwards, the blond touched his forehead to the other alpha's and, in a volume as quiet and soft as a falling petal, in his _voice_ ordered,  
"°Kutsurote."  
The effect was baffling.  
All within earshot instantly quitened down. Seto practically went slack in his seat, Jounouchi barely managing to catch and push him upright.  
The last half hour of the ceremony passed over without disturbance.__

__  
_ _

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" grumbled Mokuba, as they made their way towards their waiting car. Seto, only a hint unsteady in his gait, scowled. But it was Jounouchi who replied,  
"Because it's highly illegal. If I'd done this anytime before the ceremony, they might have waved it off with a fine. As it stands, everyone who heard me has grounds ta sue me for misuse of my prime voice." His face was pensive, calm, worry boiling under the surface.  
Yuugi nodded.  
"Soredemo, this was a case of emergency. You were not the only ones in rut or heat, respectively."  
Crawford, who walked a few steps ahead, aquiesced.  
"Indeed. You used it to prevent things to get out of control and causing not merely a public disturbance, but most likely a plethora of charges ranging from indecent behaviour to exhibitionism and sexual harrassment."  
Jou winced.  
"Ne, arigatou for enlightening me. Talk about a rock and a hard place." For the first time since they left the venue, Seto spoke.  
"'The greatest pleasure isn't sex, but the passion with which it is practiced.'  
Mokuba tilted a brow.  
"Casanova?"  
"Paulo Coehlo", offered Pegasus.  


The attack came out of literally nowhere.  
There was no sound to alert them, no scent to tick them off.Like a feight train the silver-teal-coated Were barrelled into Honda's side, bringing the stocky brunet crashing down with him.  
Immediately, the student buried his teeth into his attacker's shoulder, but this one didn't even seemed fazed.  
Snarling, snapping, salivating, the other Were attempted to rip out Hiroto's throat, who fought bravely, finally managing to overpower his assailant. Who trashed about, panting, howling, growling, even as the rest of the delta caught up with their friend.  
"Nan de-who's this idiot?" demanded Jounouchi, as he strolled over to where his second commander was struggling to keep the attacker at bay.  
"Beats me", panted Honda, using his weight to pin down the raging wolf. Seto, standing side by side with his mate, narrowed his eyes at the enemy.  
"Who are you? Why did you attack us? Do you even realize how lucky you are to still be drawing breath?" Just as Jounouchi was about to roll his eyes at his love's embellished speech, the offender stiffened. He began panting, then gurgling, then forthing at the mouth.  
Panicked, Honda leapt off the apparently rabid Were, who by now had begun twitching and trembling uncontrollably.  
Everyone took a step back, even as Seto shifted and drew his cell from his pocket and dialed a number.  
And then the Were began spasming in earnest; his back bent so far back, it threatened to break, paws clawing and scratchig away at the forest ground.  
Jou's delta stared in shock, as the attacker began jerkily twisting from side to side, as if controlled by an invisible, giant hand forcing the hapless body every which way.  
Blood poured from its snout, as the poor Were bit through his tongue, and then lost control of his bladder and colon. Rolling in his own waste, the Were began to heave; deep, hacking breaths, then coughs, more coughing, more blood and then bits and pieces of tissue, as what appeared to be parts of his lung escaping his maw.  
What came next was so terrifying, it even had Seto scurry a fair distance away. Shifting to Half Moon, the injured Were stood on its hind legs and began flailing about, as foam, blood and bits of tongue and lung kept sprinkling from its deformed snout.  
Faster, wilder, harder, until the breaking of bones could be heard, and still the intruder continued his macabre dance, limbs moving in grotesque motions as joints popped and limbs dislocated.  
Suddenly, for a moment, all movements stopped, then the Were gave a few, cackling gurgles and fell over sideways, shifting back to full wolf form.  
A twitch, a grunt, and all was perfectly still.  
For several minutes, Jounouchi-tachi stood there, frozen to the spot, staring in horrid fascination at the now silent Were, then Jounouchi remembered his role as leader and cautiously neared the quiet form.  
He was dead, that much was sure at first sight.  
Both eyes on the lookout for any treachorous movement, the blond then throroughly sniffed the dead Were, soon to be joined by his mate.  
Minutely, painstakingly, they let their noses wander up and down the prone body, their growing confusion evident on their faces. Eventually, Jou paused and uttered,  
"Weird. This-I mean-it- what _is_ this?" Seto scowled.  
"I am not sure, is he a prime, or an alpha? I can't tell." Jou shook his head.  
"No, he-she-it has no gender!"  
"Mazaka! He has to have a certain status, never mind how low." Jou shook his head even more fervently.  
"He-they- it doesn't. It literally has _no gender_ , whatsoever. I can't even tell if it's male or female. For all I know, this Were got no sex organs." 

Some forty minutes, a rescue troop of the WIB arrived to pick up the dead Were. Simultaneously, Honda, Jou and Seto were taken into custody for further examination, even as Mokuba, Yuugi and Ryou received a battery of shots to advert any possible desease 

"So, do we know who they are?" The coroner shook his head.  
"I've never come across anything like this. We haven't been able to trace any gender, fingerprints, reproductive organs or even conclusive DNA."  
Gaping, the investigative Were detective was stunned speechless.  
"What do you mean, non-conclusive DNA? You took samples from the body, didn't you?"  
Nodding, the coroner explained,  
"Which is the most astounding part. Despite having a complete, remotely fresh corpse, their genetic make-up is -indescirnable. We could be looking at some homeless army veteran, an overdosed partygirl or a rich, foreign heir, for all we know."  


"I-we are terribly sorry, shouchou."  
"*sigh* I suppose, it was too early."  
"Ha-hai, so desu. Yet, the level of disintegration far exeeded our estimates."  
"Wakata. And the body?"  
"I-I'm sorry, but we have lost the test object. We assume it currently to be in federal custody."  
"Hnn. Can it be traced back to us?"  
"Absolutely not. We made certain of that. The subject was reduced to the most basic functions to prevent any additional hormonal imbalances. Besides, we had it decontaminated on a daily basis in order to remove even the most remote traces of our premises."  
"Good. So, how do we proceed from here?"  
"...ne, there is the Frankenstein method..."  
"Success probability?"  
"With the current resources? Sixty-eight percent, according to our research. Seventy-odd, if given more time."  
"Hnn, Very well. Proceed as you like, within budget. Notify me, when you have something _reliable_ to show for my generosity."  
"Hai. Of course. Arigato gozaimasu, shouchou."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
So, anyone notice the camouflaged cameo? Go ahead, wager your guesses; it's no really that difficult.

Edit: I accidentally stumbled upon this YT-Video. Aside of the colour of their coats, who do they remind you of..? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xa4iemqGaAY

°Kutsurote: Japanese; relax/calm down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little clarification regarding the levels of transformation:
> 
> New Moon: plain human form(some may also refer to this as 'Full Moon')  
> Full Moon: pure wolf form  
> Half Moon: blend between human and wolf form and the most commonly depicted state of Weres  
> Waxing/Waning Moon: shifting with a tendency to either more wolf or human form
> 
> As mentioned in chapter six, _Back to point one forward_ , shifting form should be a fluid transition. It can be as subtle as claws while remaining in human form or a bearded wolf with a pigtail.  
> For switchers, however, morphing is a concious strain that requires a certain amount of transformation fluid to trigger the ability. Even then, shifting is used sparsely.


	35. Gurgaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with some lemon and a little arguement on the side. Enjoy.

_Gurgaton_

Jounouchi stubbed Seto with his nose.  
The brunet scowled.  
"Go away" he said, but there was no bite in his tone.  
Jou's nose poked him again.  
"No", smiled the brunet. Jou rolled over on his back.  
"Mhnn, its my birthday, ne."  
"I fail to see the difference in behaviour." Jou's eyes shone brightly, his erect member twitching invitingly. A hint of fangs as he smiled.  
"Easy. I get bossy. Now come here and let me fuck that sweet, hot ass of yours."  
Seto cocked a brow, eyes never leaving the pages of the textbook. He appeared to be decidedly focused on business impact analysis and sensitivity classification.  
Jounouchi was having none of it.  
Gently, unerringly he began peeling his mate out of his clothes. Seto, still preoccupied with his book, passively moved his body to allow him to do so.  
Giddy with excitement, Jou positioned his lover to his liking, letting the brunet read on. He spread the perfect globes and rubbed his hard cock between them.  
Precum dribbled from his bulge, slickening the cleft and hole. Seto chuckled lightly, then moaned, when Jou began to push in.   
"Gods, Katsuya..." The blond bit his lip.  
"Missed ya, aibou..fuck, so tight..." Seto, still clinging to his textbook, raised his hips and spread his legs. Access improved, Jou slid his member in to the hilt, then paused.  
"Mrrr, so good..daisuki..."  
"Me or my ass?" Jou gave a lazy smile.  
"Do I have to chose?"  
He rolled his hips, Seto rolled his eyes. If his mate was starting with the widening this early in the game-  
"Katsuya, fuck me. Fuck me with all you got." Voice but a needy rasp, the brunet pushed the textbook off the bed even as his love tried to push his member ever deeper inside. Teeth attached themselfs to the back of his neck, and then Jounouchi began hammering away.  
Seto was in bliss; who needs a MBA if they got a lover who is hung like a bull and equaly virile?  
Warm liquid filled him, and Jou pulled Seto up on all fours and forced the slender, pale thighs together before resuming his thrusting.  
"So desu ne," he growled into Seto's ear,  
"you're my bitch now and I get to breed ya like the cubmaking machine that you are", he snarled, moments before shooting more semen into the willing orifice.  
His mate groaned; this meant one day in bed and the next two days with an obvious limp.  
No way was he traveling back to Tokyo on Honda's bike.  
Jounouchi didn't care.  
He didn't care about anal fissures or uncomfortable rides, not about contraception or gossip. All he cared about was impregnating Seto.   
If need be, against Crawford and Isono's wishes.  
Jou was rutting in earnest now, roughened hands gripping slim hips tightly, as he raced for completion and came with a short, loud cry. Baring his teeth, he buried them deep inside Seto's right shoulder, breaking skin. The marking prompted Seto's orgasm, who released a large amount of semen, his entire body shuddering in delight.  
A low, content rumble, as Katsuya licked the wounded shoulder; gentle strokes caressng the hurt flesh. Seto sighed, then smirked when his mate turned him over on his back.  
One marron brow rose, when Jou straddled him and lowered himself on his reawakening member.  
"Fuck, Seto-chan...don't -don't ever leave me, onegai." Elegant fingers wrapped around lean, narrow hips.  
"I would be hard-pressed to find a reason to," mumbled the brunet, as he pushed his knot in and motioned for Katsuya to keep it in. The blond purred as he draped himself over his love.  
Seto was hard and long, and Katsuya had to bite his tongue not to howl in utter delight, when he felt the harsh, slow thrusts penetrate his insides. Seto gripped Katsuya tighter, the barest hint of claws digging into the firm, tan flesh.  
Katsuya went wild on top of him; urging the other alpha to go faster, harder, be as forceful as possible and somewhere among the trashing and screaming and yowling Seto came.  
A loud gasp, a choked cry, and the brunet could fell his mate's anus clamp down around and milk him like a prize cow.  
Then the couple just lay there, exhausted, catching ther breath, before Jou smiled and, peppering Seto's face with kisses, sat upright.  
"Mmhh, babe, that was awesome. You're getting better and fiercer each time. Only one thing missing ta make this absolutely fantastic." Seto smirked.  
"And that would be?" he asked, knowing where this was going. Katsuya gave a loopsided grin.  
"A mating bite, koibito. Mark me, so everyone knows I'm yours. Just like you're mine."  
Long dark lashes shadowed deep blue eyes twinkling up at rich golden ones. Jou gave an encouraging nod.  
"Ne, go ahead." The brunet contemplated for a moment, his gaze drfting across the hard planes and ridges of his lover's torso, the broad shoulders, strong neck and beautiful face.  
"I...don't really feel the need to", he muttered. Jou scowled.  
"Honto de, you're my mate, so show the world that we're together." Smirking, the other alpha closed the distance and, mumbling,  
"Have it your way", bit Jounouchi in the chest.  
Hard.  
Right above he heart.  
The blond grinned, then frowned in puzzlement. Seto licked the bitemark, then withdrew.  
Jounouchi gazed down and his jaw dropped.  
"A-a-a lovebite! Ya gave me a _lovebite_!" he shouted. Seto shrugged.  
"I marked you as you requested. I figure that should be efficient.  
Jou stared at him, looking entirely crestfallen. Sitting back on his heels, he croaked,  
"Seto..aibou..ya..we're mates. A couple. We-we're planning on having babies, meaning, we'll eventually gonna tie the knot. And still..y-ya can't give me a mating bite."  
Golden eyes grew dark and sad, as they filled with tears.  
"Does-does that mean-do I mean that little ta ya? That ya won't even give me a mating bite? Am I just-good enough ta father your kids cause I'm a prime? Do you-"  
Seto cut off the torrent of mournfull words by clasping his hands around Jounouchi's face.  
"Jou. Katsuya. Listen to me. This has nothing to do with my desire or affection for you.It is merely that I don't feel the urge to give you a mating bite. That's all there is to it. Wakarimasu ka?"  
Jou nodded, not entirely convinced. Giving a reassuring smile, Seto lay on his back and, placing one foot on Jou's left shoulder, pulled the prime closer and purred,  
"Now come here and fuck me like the animal you are."

"Ne, Jounouchi."  
".zzzz...  
"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA! No sleeping on the job!  
"I'm up! I'm awake! I'm here!"  
"Seriously, if it's going to be like this every birthday, just cash in your overtime then!"  
"Ha~aaahh~hai, oyabun."

"You need me to pick you up _where_?!?"  
"Sigh. Listen Honda, I know it is a lot to ask. I'll share the quails and partridges Jou got me with you. If you come pick me up right away, that is."  
"Quails? From home?"  
"Yes. And from the smell of it, I think he added a duck or two as well. You might want to ask Midori for her car, though. I'm kind of..bruised."  
"...Fine. Junction Mito Kaido and Tokyo Kanzyo. I'll be there in forty. You just wait in front of the yakisoba kissaten. And buy us some of their golden tea, ya hear? It's the best ever."  
"Will do. And thank you."  
"Do itashimashite. But you got to tell me how you managed to sleep past Tokyo Central."

The first full moon after the spring equinox brought back Ryou, Anzu and Hotaka. Yumiko glanced at Anzu's hands; the ring had moved to the left pinkie.  
Ryou, soft white fur swaying in the cool breeze, cuddled up to his mate. Jou cocked a brow.  
"How come you're cold? Next ta Mokuba, you're the one with the most hair." Chocolate-brown orbs twinkled happily from between snowy eyebrows.  
"Smells good." The blond sighed.  
"Ya know, Honda, the 'fucking one's brains out' is only a metaphor, right?"   
"True, if it were a fact, I'd probably be just as imbecilic as my mate by now." Jou bristled.  
"Koibitou, I can make ya swear like a Shinjuku showgirl, if I want ta." Seto smirked.  
"So, now I'm a showgirl?"  
"Well, you're definetly a diva", laughed Yuugi good-naturedly.  
And regretted not having fathered any children, yet, the very next second. Careful, calculated, chestnut paws stepped through the brittle leaves and tender grass tips. Rising to his full height, the larger Were glared down at the smaller beta.  
"So you have chosen death." TWACK!  
"Ita-what's the big idea?" Jou, golden paw still slightly raised, grumbled,  
"Do ya always have ta be so melodramatic?"  
"I was trying to make a point!" retorted Seto. Jou merely pursed his lips.  
"No, you were making a scene." Immeadietly, the couple began bickering, even as Yumiko asked,  
"Ne, Mokuba, is live with them always like this?" The younger Were sighed.  
"Trust me, I wish. At least then I wouldn't have to put up with walking in on them every other time I open a door."

Dr. Fukui looked worried.  
Pegasus looked worried.  
Seto was stoic.  
Mokuba looked upset.  
And Jounouchi was clearly unsettled.  
He had called in the expert, because Seto just refused to bite.  
Well, not outright refused, but didn't show any interest in doing so.  
Nibbles, small nips, the occasional lovebite he gave freely and happily. But the deep, bleeding marks that only real mates leave behind...  
"I just don't feel like it."  
"That is no answer, and you know it, young man."  
The brunet shrugged. The expert frowned.  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"How far are you willing to go for him?"  
"Touch him and I'll kill you." Blue and grey locked; searching here, indifferent there. Finally, Dr. Fukui nodded.  
"Wakata. Ne, seeing as you're otherwise in perfect health and your libido fully functional, I am certain this phase will pass. Of course, without deeper insight into your medical history and the -therapy, it is difficult to say if it's not a side effect of the back-and-forth switch." He rose and, bowing slightly, adressed Jou,  
"Ne, Jounouchi-san, I doubt you have reason to worry. Your mate really truly loves you; mating bite notwithstanding. Try not to read too deep into it and rather enjoy the times you have together. If you keep insisting, the pressure will merely cause a blockage and poison your relationship. Just don't think about it."

"-a merger between Usui Enterprises and Akagawa Inc.; a daughter company of Industrial Illusions. Though not directly involved with the magnate company, experts say that-"  
Cheeky little faggot bastard.  
Kaiba Gozaburo grit his teeth.  
He should have seen this coming, should have been able to see beyong Crawford's charade of obtaining ever more companies.  
This. This had been his objective all along. To rip Usui Enterprises from his, Kaiba's clutches.  
Grey eyes turned ever darker.  
Even from beyond the grave he, Ayumu, was trouble. He had thought all was done and gone, but apparently the Were had been prepared and stored such a vast amount of his bone marrow, it would have sufficed to turn ten humans into Weres.   
And it was all kept at Usui's laboratories, deigned solely for Seto and Mokuba and any of their offspring.  
Kaiba needed to call in some serious favours, now. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Can't you just see Gozaburo sitting behind his desk, seething, as the Industrial Illusions' stock price keeps climbing ever higher? The angry twitch, imagining Seto and Jounouchi screwing like rabbits?  
Next: Mokuba and Pegasus are plotting.


	36. Salute to the bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with a lengthy chapter that contains a couple twists and a little surprise. Enjoy.^^

_Salute to the bloodline_

Pegasus J. Crawford was roaring in hilarity.  
Kaiba Mokuba was crying with laughter.  
Seto and Jounouchi merely sat there, perplexed, watching the other Weres having one laugh flash after another and waited to be let in on the joke.  
"So, does this hysterical merriment of yours have a root or have you been exposing my brother to terpentine fumes?" asked the brunet alpha icily.  
Crawford, struggling to compose himself, straightened his jacket and, still chuckling, replied,  
"Yes, well, it is just that your -ahem- father decided to do the one thing neither one of us could have foreseen, because it is so far-off and detrimentary to himself, we couldn't have thought it up ourselves."  
"Funny," Jou pursed his lips,  
"between the both of you I'm pretty certain you could even give both °Takemoto and Otomou a run for their money".  
Mokuba waved off, still giggling.  
"No-no, wait till you hear this." He wiped his cheeks and cleared his throat.  
"Ne, you know that I'll be turning fifteen this year, ne?" The couple nodded.  
"So, Gozaburo decided to have me inaugerated as vice president effectively by October third, meaning I will be a full-fledged board member, and not only in writing."  
Seto frowned.  
"Go on."  
Mokuba shot a glance at Crawford, who grinned ear to ear.  
"Of course, that meant a truckload of legal issues, protocols, yadda, yadda, yadda-"  
"Get to the point, kid!" huffed Jounouchi. Again, Mokuba grinned like an unicorn on a stardust high.  
"Well, there is one clause that is a cast-iron for any director or board member."

Kaiba Gozaburo thought, he was going to have a heart attack.  
His ulcer was going _Rumba_ in his stomach.  
And he was quite certain that he just suffered a stroke.  
"So you see, otou-san, according to protocol, I made Seto-nii-sama my sole heir. With the added condition that, should he die before me, all and any of my shares, fortune, belongings and houses will be transferred unconditionally to Jounouchi Katsuya and any children they have."  
Gozaburo didn't move, didn't twitch.  
He merely stared at his youngest son, who had just used the provision he himself had installed, against him.  
With no possibility to refute it.  
Mokuba smirked.  
"You should have killed me when you had the chance, _outou-_ san." 

Seto merely rubbed his eyes, trying to supress a smile, while Jounouchi hollered with laughter.  
Bemused, the ani looked at his brother.  
"What made you decide to make your will this early before the actual transition?"  
Mokuba's face darkened; he looked downright guilty.  
Seto immeadietly picked up on it.  
"Mokuba, is there something I should now?" The teenager looked from one Were to the other.  
"There's..something I haven't told you. Something that..had me worried." Blue gazed into steel.  
"Mokie..?" The cub gulped.  
"Someone..tried to kill me. Several times. Twice in the forest, when we went hunting. One time, the bullet grazed my left foot, the other time it buried itself into the bark of a tree I was crouching under. I -didn't hear or smell anything out of place, so I figured they used a silencer.  
Once at school, where they poisoned my food. I don't know how, but I spent the rest of the school day in the infirmary due to a slight food poisoning. Then they sabotaged the elevator to our appartment. And finally, a car lost control on the highway and almost crashed into us. Isono barely manged to get out of its way in time."  
Nobody spoke. Finally, it was Jounouchi who rose and, wrapping his future brother-in-law in a tight hug, kissed the raven locks.  
"Mokuba, ya know ya can come ta us anytime you're in trouble. No matter what."  
Seto embraced his family, muttering,  
"Mokie, in future don't keep such things from us. You know we will defend you to the very last."  
Mokuba buried his face in his ani's chest.  
"I know. That's why I didn't tell you. Because I wanted to keep you safe."  
Meanwhile, Crawford had made a phone call.  
He was going to come down on Kaiba Corp with everything he got.

Midori no youbi. Today was Greenery Day.  
So far, he was six drinks in and still didn't feel any better.  
Kaiba Gozaburo stared unseeing out the top-to-floor windows of his main office.  
Pegasus Crawford had both his sons and Jounouchi cocooned in a state-of-the art surveillance enveloppe. Hell, even the Emperor probably had less security than Mokuba at this moment.  
If he couldn't-  
"Kaiba-sama? The head of biotechnics is here. He says it is really urgent." Gozaburo sighed and put his 1964 Dalmoore down.  
"Let him in", he answered over the intercom.  
Better to get it over with fast.

"Gotcha." Burying his nose in his mate's golden fur, Seto inhaled deeply.  
They had been chasing each other through the woods, just the both of them.  
It was Tanabata, and they hadn't seen each other since Mokuba's declaration.  
Jou gave a low grumble, enjoying the way Seto fangs tenderly nipped at his skin. His tail standing straight up, he rubbed his rear against his mate's belly. Who was quick to give the prime's anus a few experimental licks before positioning his member at the twitching entrance.  
"Oh fuck, baby, that's amazing", rumbled Jounouchi, as he felt the slickened member enter him.  
It was the first time he had ever bottomed at Full Moon, and the experience was exhilarating. Every push ignited a different part of Jou's insides, as Seto pistoned in and out of him.  
The first load of seed Seto pumped into him had Jounouchi claw at the forest flor and bend his back in delight.  
"More, koibito, more, faster, more!" he demanded, and Seto followed through. As the moon wandered across the sky, the prime's shouts and howls echoed through the woods, as his mate pressed his knot inside him, over and over again.

Massaging his tired eyes, he pressed is fingers against the lids and trapped his nose between his palms. He hated doctor's waiting rooms.  
"I can't believe ya forgot it. Ya of all people."  
Seto, who sat completely upright in his chair, arms crossed, merely stared darkly at the opposite wall. Finally, he let out a mute huff and explained,  
"Between my studies, Mokuba's imminent danger and the fact that I am still attempting to overthrow Gozaburo, I was a little bit too preoccupied. After all, weren't you the one who insisted-"  
"No, I didn't," growled Jounouchi,  
"I was only following your brother's wishes. Which, last time I checked, were yours as well." Seto gave him a cool gaze.  
"I was not the one wanting to fill the mansion with an entire classroom of children. Unlike you and Mokuba, I am reasonable enough to consider the difficulties a pregnancy brings."  
Jou glowered at the brunet.  
"And yet ya forgot ta take the pill."

Of course there was no proof.  
Gozaburo was too smart for that.  
But with Mokuba's fifteenth birthday coming up, there was a possibility for emancipation. Having a steady income(board member), a constant living place(paid for by Kaiba) and steady good grades(excuse me?), it was really more of a technicality.  
However, this also jeopardized his influence on KaibaCorp a fair deal. While he wouldn't lose his seat per se(since most affiliates were Were snobs), it also gave Gozaburo the possibility to disown him. Meaning, he would retain all of Mokba's shares and inheritance while still applying to Hachisuki's wishes.  
Crawford needed to pry Mokuba lose from his father without risking his inheritance.  
But how?

"You're a prime, now, kiddo! Well done, folks, well done!" cheered Jounouchi, as the gathered friends, family and associates applauded, congratulated, cried, laughed and threw confetti(the Gabbeh had been put in storage for the occasion).  
Mokuba was beaming; two weeks to his birthday and all his results had come back positive.  
100% Were.  
Not a trace of human genes detected.  
They had run every possible tissue sample through every avaiable(and several experimental) test known on the planet, but the outcome remained the same:  
Kaiba Mokuba was now officially Were nobility.  
Giddy, the teen downed some champagne, then cut into the huge buck roast courtesy of Jounouchi. And then he saw it. The solution.  
The best way to rip his inheritance and KaibaCorp shares from his father without this one being able to retaliate.  
And it was so simple, too.

"No more waiting."  
Seto stared at his mate.  
Or rather the small, dark blue box this one offered him  
"I know you deserve better, but at the moment, this is all I can afford. But I promise, and if it takes the rest of my life, I will do anything and everything to get you one that truly befits you. So until then, will you do me the honour of taking me for your loving spouse?"  
Sto didn't reply, just continued staring a the slender band of gold twinkling up at him.  
"Seto-chan, daijobu ka?"  
Seto still kept staring. Katsuya sighed, then, poking his love into his left side, griped,  
"Ne, if ya always shut down when I'm declaring my undying love ta ya, I ought ta do it more often. Just so ya get used ta it."  
"Yes. Yes I will marry you, kobitou."  
Jounouchi's jaw dropped. Then he leapt to his feet with a whoop and hugged his mate tightly. He looked into Seto's blue eyes, and the brunet was overwhelmed by he wave of warmth, love and happiness flooding over him from these golden orbs. Kneeling again, Katsuya slipped the gold band onto Seto's ring finger, then rose and kissed his now fiancé passionately.  
Once they broke apart, he guided the other alpha to their bed and growled,  
"No more waiting. I'm done with it. We're gonna make babies, starting right now."  
Confused, Seto let himself be coaxed onto the soft sheets, mumbling,  
"But..the contraceptions.."  
"Were tossing them out first thing tomorrow. And now, let's put some sperm inta that cute belly of yours."

Crawford stared at his chessboard, unseeing.  
They had plotted themselves into a corner.  
With Mokuba's fifteenth birthday literally days away, the door to emancipation stood wide open.  
However, should he free himself of is loathed father, he would instantly lose his position as successor and any hold he had on Kaiba Corporation.  
Should his father disown him, he would have to give up his seat as board member as well. Which most likely meant that the Were controlled franchises would drop KaibaCorp like a hot potato.  
And while it left an opening for Industrial Illusions to swoop in and grab the rogue companies, it was just too much of a hassle. Also, it would cause KaibaCorp's already badly damaged reputation to suffer further, thus taking an even bigger chunk out of its already dwindling networth.  
No, it all had to be done in one or two big fell swoops, so the company retained its size and influence, otherwise Mokuba and Seto would be spending the next eighty years in court rooms and negotiations trying to piece their heritage back together.  
Mokuba had had an idea, and it was so dumb, risky and utterly harebrained, it had made Pegasus want to smack the teen across the head.  
It might, probably would work, but...  
He moved the white pawn to G8.  
Damn, this was gonna hurt.

"-the merger of KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions, two of the largest Japanese companies, into the Sennen Conglomeration, has been the talk of the global stock market.  
Estimated at roughly 12.4% of Japan's GOP, the new company..."

"Tell me some good news. Now."  
"We've won about 3.8% of our former revenues back, not including royalties and ads."  
"And otherwise?"  
"Crawford-sama issued a request to acquire Goruba-Braun's debt interests, since-"  
"Denied. Their toothpaste isn't worth polishing my shoes with."  
"Hai. Also, we got someone from Aldebaren Enterprises..."  
"..."  
"Kaiba-sama..?"  
"Are you absolutely sure, they're from Aldebaren?"  
"Positive, Kaiba-sama. We did a complete background check."  
"Let them in. Inform engineering. Tell security to give them full clearance on sectors five-three, five-eight and surgery. And call off any other appointments for the day."  
"Hai, Kaiba-sama."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yup, Crawford and Kaiba are now heads of one and the same company. Nope, that is no recipe for desaster. For catastrophe, unseen dimensions of fuckuppery and all unholy messes, yes, but not desaster.

°Jounouchi is reffering to Takemoto Yasuhiro; a famous anime director whose works span from _Lucky Star_ , _Suzumya Haruhi_ to _Soul Taker_ and _Full Metal Panic_. Fun fact: the _YGO: Duel Monsters/GX_ director's last name is also Takemoto. Fourth walling. As for Otomou Katsuhiro: if I have to introduce this grandmaster of sci-fi/horror/cyberpunk manga to you, just give up on Japanese pop-culture altogether. _Akira_. 'Nuff said.

The title of this chapter is a nod to a gem of a late Eighties post-apocalyptic B-movie: Salute of the Juggers, aka _The Blood of Heroes_. If you haven't seen it, check it out.


	37. Racing with the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again and we're speeding up the pace. Hope you enjoy.^^

_Racing with the moon_

It was decided to throw both Seto's and Mokuba's birthdays together and postpone the inauguration ceremony for another day.  
The VIP guestlist contained just about everybody expected, meaning the Who's Who in both business and politics, and Jounouchi hated every minute of it.  
However, the truly interesting parties were those in the lower levels. These were nameless, faceless white collar workers form all trades and walks of life, who had only one factor in common:  
they were all Weres, every single last one of them.  
And present to make certain that Kaiba Gozaburo understood his position.

"Oh gods-!"  
"No way.."  
"Mazaka-abort mission! I repeat, abort mission! The specimen-"  
"Sensei, we have critical readings on the entire spectre! We need to inject sedatives-"  
"There is no time for that! Shut it down, shut it down NOW!"  
"Sensei, I-"  
"CRAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHH!"

His fiancé was a monster.  
Kaiba Seto was certain of that now.  
Two days after his birthday, and he still couldn't walk straight.  
Every postition, every level of shifting, the whole fucking Kama Sutra...  
He couldn't feel his member.  
Hell, he couldn't feel his _balls_ , despite them being swollen and glaring red and hot to the touch.  
Jounouchi, sick hentai that he was, had taken pictures of him once he had been sated.  
Seto shivered at the memory.  
His body had looked as if he had been gangbanged by an entire maximum prison _row_.  
Last time he had seen an anus this expanded, they had been watching some very weird porn featuring 3D models and a throng of orcs.  
Maybe he needed to rethink this whole marriage thing.  
Or at least get Jounouchi some therapy. 

"..."  
"..."  
"...Honda?"  
"..ugh*sigh* I really think you should see a doctor, Jou. Seriously. This isn't funny anymore."  
"Nh, that's what Seto said."  
"I mean, I get you wanting to gobble him up whole because he's mostly in Tokyo, but come on! Ryou-chan is in fucking Cambridge and you don't see me literally ripping him a new one! You guys need to get a grip on youself!"  
"I know, and I usually also have, but then..Gods, he smells so good...and that look he gets when.., ...."  
"Jou? Jounouchi? You still there?"  
"Honda. Hiroto. I-promise me you won't let anyone know about this. Not until I say so."  
"Jounouchi?"  
"I want your word, _Hiroto_."  
"Hai, °aniki."  
"..I..I took Seto off the pill. Both of us. We're working on getting pregnant, now that Pegasus can keep a closer eye on Gozaburo."  
"Aniki?"  
"Ne, it's gonna take a while. Just -don't tell anybody, youroushiku?"  
"Hai, aniki."

He had holed himself up.  
Ever since the takeover -because that's what it was, though it was officially declared a merger- Kaiba Gozaburo had hidden himself away in his office.  
All these little companies Crawford had gobbled up?  
A means to get as many Weres under his umbrella as possible.  
They had inflitrated every aspect of KaibaCorporation; the majority holding key positions.  
Seto was still working for Industrial Illusions, though he was being briefed directly by Mokuba.  
His son had not filed for emancipation, and he was hesitant to disown the teenaged Were since his seat was the only thing that still granted him, Gozaburo, the majority of the board.  
And then...  
And then...  
And then there was _that_.

Horrified, Jounouchi-tachi stared at the scene before them.  
Whatever was left of the buck was barely recognizable, save for the head.  
Limbs, entrails were hanging from the trees, everything was covered in blood.  
But the most disturbing sight was the look of absolute terror on the poor deer's features.  
It appeared as if someone had forced the animal to swallow a live grenade and left it to its gruesome demise.  
If not for the claw marks.  
Jounouchi and Kaiba sniffed out the place, even as Mokuba had gone hiding in the bushes to be sick.  
Yuugi had followed him for the same reason, as well as to keep an eye on him.  
Hotaka swallowed some bile.  
"This is..what is this?" he rasped.  
Seto growled.  
"A massacre. If I read the signs correctly, I would say we have a rabid kin loose on our territory."  
Jounouchi chanced a look at his mate.  
"What signs are ya talking about?" The brunet alpha adressed the entire assembly.  
*For a couple of weeks now, there have been sightings of a Were at Half or Waxing Moon. Plus, there were several animals, both wild and lifestock, found torn to pieces, much like this one. It has all been very hush-hush, but the WIB as well as the federalies have been inquiring into the happenings."  
His face darkened.  
"So far, all the sightings were on our territory. The only reason no one suspects us is because of Mokuba's position. And Jounouchi's status. And the fact that the footprints don't match any of ours." A shiver ran down Jou's back.  
"How would ya-did ya hack inta the police's files? Ya know, even Crawford can't protect ya-"  
"Pegasus is working directly with the WIB. He provided samples of all of us for examination, and so far, we're all in the clear."  
A collective sigh of relief came from the others, except for Jounouchi. The prime locked eyes with his fiancé.  
"What aren't ya telling me, aibou? Because I know there's something ya don't want me ta know."  
Seto held is gaze.  
"The police are argueing that the -rampant is out to soil your name. So far, all the carcasses of his prey have been left on the border of our territory. The WIB have been removing them as fast and silent as possible, but the rabid guy is constantly one step ahead."  
"Matte, wait, I think I read something about a hiker being attacked not far from our Southern border", Hotaka piped up. Seto nodded, his eyes not leaving Jou's.  
"Correct. He is trying to incriminate us. And he's growing more dangerous by the minute. At this rate, it's only a matter of days until he actually murders someone. And then _we_ will take the fall."  
Everyone fell silent, thinking about the repercussions such an accusaton, hell, even the mere suspicion would mean for every single one of them.  
Jounouchi snarled.  
"Just wait till I get my hands on him!" He made for the road, but was held back by Honda.  
"Jounouchi, wait! You can't go after him! He's a fake!"  
The blond whirled around.  
"A _fake_? Wha-when-how? Who bit him?"   
A short silence, then,  
"I did." Jou gawked at Ryou, who stood there, looking downright miserable.  
"Nani- you? But how?" The Brit sighed unhappily.  
"We-we were out running and hunting, Hiro and I-I was too focused on the scent of a rabbit I had found and suddenly -he just stood there. With a knife. I got so startled, I just reacted on instinct and bit him. He dropped the knife and ran."  
He lowered his head, tears brimming his dark chocolate orbs.  
"Gomen, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just so frightened..."  
Jou drew a deep breath. Shifting and placing one hand on Ryou's slender shoulder, he said,  
"It's ok, it's not your fault. That bastard just tricked ya into biting him. If it hadn't been ya, it would have been someone else."  
He straightened and furrowed his brow.  
"Ya bit him during full moon, ne?" Ryou nodded.  
Jou huffed.  
"Well, fuck it all ta hell. Looks like we got ourselves a life one, here."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
So, there's a rabid Were on the lose and Jounouchi-tachi need to take care of them. But how will they fair?

°aniki: similar to senpai, but has a more intimate meaning. It's basically a 'foster elder brother'. Not that it translates really well...


	38. Full Moon: Katakiuchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there's no waiting this time; though be warned, there's some pretty graphic stuff in here. Just a heads up.  
> The term _Katakiuchi _roughly translates as _Avenging the Family/Retribution_ , depending on the context.__

_Full Moon: Katakiuchi_

It was just like with the other Were, the zombie.  
He couldn't detect a scent, but had to rely solely on his ears and eyes.  
Despite the protest of his pack, he had sent the other's home, keeping Seto on the lookout circling their borders.  
As a prime, he would be unaffected by any kind of bites his enemy would inflict on him. On the other hand, he could trigger a shift and so overpower the other Were without causing too much damage.  
Still, a fake...  
Everybody knew about the rumours of humans forcing Weres against their will to attack and bite them in order to become Weres themselves. It was a way to evade registration and tutoring by the WIB. Unlike humans who underwent the Shift, fakes were highly instable and prone to sociopathic behaviour. They often lost their jobs and alienated everyone around them, ending up as recluses or-  
"Hello there, boy." Jou's head shot up.  
Almost as tall as the trees, the rogue Were towered over him, Half Moon. Feverish, pale yellow eyes glared down at him, left arm poised as if to strike, dried blood splotched all over the grey-black fur. Jou, in full Wolf form, threw himself to the side and morphed into Battle Mode.  
This was not a fight he could win with words and wits.

Seto heard the roars and raced to help his mate.  
Arriving at the fighing grounds, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
Two Weres, at Half Moon, traded blows and kicks; uprooting trees and laying waste to the miniscule clearing they had created.  
Jounouchi's golden fur was matted and showed several claw marks, the other Were's left eye was bleeding.  
"Katsuya!" called Seto, and the two enemies stopped dead in their tracks. Yellow eyes changed colour, and then a fear he had never known gripped the brunet.  
"See there, my son has arrived. How nice of you to come witness your aibou's demise."  
"Seto, run!" shouted Katsuya, but it was too late. Seto, still reeling with the revelation that the rogue was his own father stood frozen in horror, hapless game for the massive claws of the paw that-  
propelled Gozaburo into a large fir. The force of the impact was strong enough to shatter the trunk, splinters digging themselves into the fake's back.  
Not losing a second, Jounouchi tackled the older Were and threw him to the ground, but Gozaburo surprised him by using the blond's momentum against him and flipping Jou over his head and face-first into the ground.  
A wild grin, as the crazed tycoon turned to his firstborn.  
"You have been a very naughty musuko," he sneered, as blood and froth dripped from his fangs,  
"I need to rear you all over again."  
This time Seto shifted to meet his father on a par, but Gozaburo had other ideas. Sverving around, he intercepted Jounouchi's lunge, who had been about to pounce on him. Both Weres went down, and then everything turned into mayhem and fur and blood, and howls and snarls and claws and fangs and paws and confusion and suddenly, Jounouchi yowled in pain as Gozaburo's talons dug into his side, distracting him from the teeth aiming for his throat.  
Desperate, he took a swipe and his opponent's ear off and without hesitation changed shape and wrapped his hand around the threatening maw, effectively crushing it.  
Gozaburo turned rabid in his iron grip; mindless fury making him lash out at everything in reach and then Jounouchi went into a kind of trance.  
Maximizing his size to its full extent, he began bashing Gozaburo about, again and again, and then decapitated him. The tycoon's head came off with a sickening crunch, tearing part of the upper spine with it.  
Carelessly dropping the head to the floor, Jounouchi then began to methodically dismember the slain fiend, as efficient and calculating as a dead cattle.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*cough * I told you, this was gonna be messy *hands out sick bags * Don't worry, the next chapter won't be near as bad. But..don't throw the bags out just yet, ne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify some confusion between Shifters and fakes:  
> as mentioned before, Shifting is reserved solely for humans, who are willing to undergo the procedure. In order for this to work properly, the consent of both parties is mandatory, which is why it is usually done by couples. The alteration is done in two steps:  
> 1.) Transplantation of bone marrow. Depending if there are traces of Were genes(up to 7%), alternate tissue might be used. Once the transplantation has successfully healed, the Shifter then undergoes the  
> 2.) Stabilisation process. This is conducted by using specific enzymes contained in Were saliva. This extract will be injected in regular intervalls during an extended period of time(up to two years), to make certain the Shifter has controlled reign over all their newly accquired abillities.
> 
> Weres produce a variety of saliva; normal one intended for digestion and disinfectant.  
> Pheromone-laced ones to mark lovers and, in case of a mating bite, inducing trust and faithfulness in a partner.  
> Hormone-based in case of battle; these are slightly venomous. Depending on the kind of fight, a heightened level of melatonin to lower testosterone influx and calming down the opponent will be secreted.  
> Alternatively, a 'reverse' growth hormone will trigger a shift, causing a bitten Were to transform back into human state, putting them at a disadvantage. Primes are immune to this poison, seeing as their own is far more potent.  
> Finally, the transformation hormone, which is most famous, is a defense mechanism:  
> the human undergoing the change is object to confusion, terror and such excruciating pain, that the Were can savely make their escape without need for further battle. 
> 
> Since this fluid has the potential to create an unlimited amount of Weres, it is highly restricted and under federal control. The donours are volunteers, who spend several days in a wellness spa, in order to increase serotonin and dopamin levels in their saliva and balance out the impurities in the trigger hormone. The raw material is then purified for maximum effect and compability.
> 
> Normal humans, when bitten by accident/in battle, are dubbed 'Wild Children', since they need to learn how to cope with the change. Fakes in contrary, who already carry transplants, are commonly familiar with the altercations their new body brings.  
> 'Wild Children' have a similar status as Shifters. Fakes are the lowest of the tier.


	39. If I Were you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple play, short chappie and..just ignore the title. Please.

_If I Were you_

Seto stared incredulously at the giant beast before him.  
While it was not uncommon for Weres to change into their hybrid form -especially those who had a purer lineage- keeping their anthropomorphic state over a prolonged period of time was equally taxing and difficult.  
Yet here stood Jounouchi, having eviscerated and shredded his enemy unrecognizable, but showed no signs of strain. The brunet could see the other Were gradually calming down, regarding him closely. Eyes, shifting back and forth gold and red, human and wolf, gauged Seto's reaction.  
Seto, who felt a familiar shiver run down his spine.  
Seto, who knew he was a power addict.  
Seto, who wanted, longed, keened for the power before him.  
Cautiously, deliberate step after another, he closed the distance between them, eyes locked with Jounouchi's as he shifted to human form.  
He knew he was taking a gamble, that he was challenging the much larger Were, but he couldn't help himself. One hand outstretched, he mutely asked for permission.  
Jounouchi gave a minute sideways tilt of his head, and then something like a remnance of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
Still keeping eye contact, but lowering his head, Seto placed his hand on Jounouchi's arm-  
A bolt of lightning shot through his brain, his body, electrifying his entire being as he crashed to his knees, panting, his head in a daze as ecstasy rushed through him.  
He gasped, his lust building at an alarming speed, his erection making his pants painfully tight.  
Heat, heat, he was in heat, not in rut, but how, why, he shouldn't, he was an alpha, in control, the dominant one, the-the-the...  
A strained growl, as he threw himself on his back, twisting, trembling, his hips uselessly pumping into the air, arms, hands swinging, groping, reaching for something, anything, the towering figure before him.  
He snarled, hissed, bucked, sweated, still reaching, grabbing for Jounouchi.  
The blond Were blinked somewhat confusedly at the display, then his instincts correctly deciphered the pheromonal cocktail Seto expelled like a cloud of mist.  
Large white fangs glistened mischieviously in the dark-blond face, as Jounouchi turned fully towards Seto to show this one the effect this one's scent had on him.  
And the only thought that went through Seto's mind was,  
'It won't fit, no way will it fit!'  
before Jounouchi descended upon him. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Taking a break here; next chapter should be up around Tue/Wed. Stay safe and have fun.^^


	40. About it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne, minna-san, I decided to have this story finished by Christmas Eve, and by he looks, I might be on schedule. Don't worry, we still got one more to go after this. Enjoy!^^

_About it_

Having him wrapped tightly in his coat, Jounouchi carried the unconcious Seto through the woods.  
Of course he had not mated the brunet; the other alpha was not ready for that yet.  
Still, it puzzled Jou; if Kaiba was indeed an alpha, how had he gone into heat?  
Only omegas and very low ranked betas were known to do so, so why had Kaiba's body reacted the way it had? Or maybe Kaiba was not even an alpha?  
No, that was impossible; the brunet had presented in broad daylight, in front of a veritable conglomeration of Weres. Every single facet of his being screamed his gender like a three-alarm fire, and he was accordingly dominant and distant, not including to those he loved and cared for.  
Still, why this strange, abnormal behaviour and, mostly, change?

Kaiba Seto awoke in his own bed.  
Weak, disoriented, with a dry mouth and heavy limbs, he felt as if he had just gotten over a fever and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.  
However, a strange, clammy feeling between his legs made him reconsider that decision.  
Had he -wet himself in his sleep? Seto shifted and grimaced. No, that felt far too slick for bladder release. And not sticky enough for cum. Which could only mean...  
Bits and pieces of the previous night bubbled to the surface of his mind and he shot upright.  
Had Jounouchi taken advatage of him? Terrified, Seto moved about again. No, no residual pain, no strange, familiar smell lingering on his body or in his room.  
Relieved, Kaiba sank back into his cushions.  
At least the blond had proven to have high moral standards.

Jounouchi Katsuya was worried.  
Worried that Seto thought, he had forced himself upon him.  
Worried, that the brunet might assume that Jou had somehow doused him with some strange concotion or drug.  
But most of all he was worried how Seto would react to learning that the blond had been charged with first degree murder and not what it was, self-defense.  
Jou had naturally reported to the authorities, right after he had brought Seto to the hospital, and nobody was too happy about the -incident.  
Then again, if Seto confirmed to Jounouchi defending him from being torn to shreds, the blond might get away with accidental manslaughter.  
Slaughter being the key word.  
Jou drove one hand through his blond tresses.  
He remembered everything in vivid detail, how Gozaburo's claws had torn right into his side, almost busting his spleen. They way he had jerked around, fangs aiming at Jounouchi's throat, ready to tear out this one's windpipe. His own paw, ripping off an ear and then morphing, transforming into a larger, more humanoid shape, that clutched around his opponent's snout and crushed it. Once, three, ten, twenty times he had rammed Gozaburo into the trees surrounding them before tearing off his head and then, slowly, with a sick, twisted satisfaction, torn open his front and disemboweled him. One limb after another had been pulled out if its socket to prevent his enemy to somehow, magically piece himself together again.  
And all the time he had felt Kaiba's eyes on him.  
Seto, who had watched the massacre in horrified fascination. Seto, who had walked up to him, fearless, blue orbs full of awe and need.  
Seto, knees buckling, falling, his body screaming for intercourse, for release at the mere touch he had asked permission for.  
Seto, wo had gone from commanding alpha to wanton omega in a matter of moments.  
Seto, who's scent still filled Jounouchi's mind, memory, tugged at the primal parts of his brain and sent tiny shivers of lust through his body.  
Seto, whom he wanted to protect, mate and _breed_.

Oh Gods, was he in a mess.

Pegasus J. Crawford was running in circles.  
For the past two weeks he had done nothing but damage control: from Kaiba Gozaburo's untimely, gruesome death to the rumours about the forbidden experiments to the whole succession debacle and the myriad questions the WIB, police, ministries of finances and health, press and the public posed, the CEO didn't know where to fend off the attacks.  
Mokuba was not CEO of Kaibacorp; this position had been passed on to one of the senior board members until Mokuba reached adulthood. Seto would not be promoted, but forced to work his way to the top after graduation, same as everybody else.  
As for Jounouchi's trial...  
Pegasus felt like puking.

Jounouchi felt like puking.  
During the fight, in the moonlit, enshrouding darkness of the forest, the damage he had inflicted on Gozaburo had not seemed too bad.  
But now, face to face with the garish, unforgiving details of the crime scene photos...  
Even his lawyer looked slightly sick.  
In the pews, he could see people discreetly gag and turn away from the horrid images. The jury looked collectively shocked, appalled, disbelieving.  
For three hours they debated, argued, quarrelled, discussed, compared, rejected.  
When they returned their decision to the judge and everyone rose for the verdict, Seto gripped Jounouchi's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"We, the jury, find the defendant Jounouchi Katsuya not guilty of capital murder."  
He never heard the rest of the verdict; Jounouchi simply collapsed in his chair and broke down in tears. Seto, his delta, Shizuka, everyone hugged and congratulated him, but the prime was too exhausted to really take it in.  
Free.  
He was a free man.  
He had spent Christmas, New Years, Seto's Seijin no Hi, his own birthday and Founding Day in a constant limbo of worry, guilt, hope and fear. He had been placed under house arrest; only allowed to commute between school, work and home. Visitations had been limited to special occasions, resulting in the blond prime to fall into a separation-induced state of depression.  
But now, as he stepped into the rainy February afternoon, his heart fluttered with the first timid signs of relief. Finally, he could go gome, cuddle up to his fiancé and fall asleep in this one's strong arms.

"You've lost weight."  
Seto gave a rare, soft smile.  
"So have you." Jounouchi ran a gentle thumb over his mate's high cheekbones, the sharp edge of his jaw, the strong chin. Never taking his eyes off of his love, the prime dug into the stew on his plate.  
It was their first breakfast together after months, and Jou had woken up after sixteen hours of blissfull sleep to his fiancé standing at the stove and reheating the dinner Shizuka had made for them. Jou couldn't even remember the drive back from the court house, leave alone the celebration afterwards; he had been too strung out.  
"So, Mokuba brought this buck in, ne?"  
The brunet puffed up with pride.  
"It was his first big, solitary kill", he replied. Jou felt butterflies in his stomach at the happy expression on his mate's face. Swallowing his mouthfull, he said,  
"Wish I coulda been there."  
Seto's face fell. Bright blue yes turned dark and wistful.  
"You were. If not for you, your guidance, your teaching, none of us would have ever accquired this level of hunting skills. You are a great teacher and a great delta leader as well."  
Jou felt his eyes burn. Putting down his fork, he cleared his throat and asked,  
"What about a good mate?"  
And this time Seto's grin was just this side of smug, when he purred,  
"The best I could have ever wished for."

Flabberghasted, the two Weres stared at the diagram before them.  
"So you see," said the genetic consultant, pointing at the CT-scan of Seto's brain,  
"due to the triple stimuli of the retracted gene-therapy, the massive amount of mating bite saliva and the ongoing pressuring into procreating, both your pituituary gland and hippothalamus were triggered to produce an excess amount of estrogen and progesterone in order to prepare your body for a possible pregnancy.  
However, this happened while you were still on the pill, which caused a hormonal disbalance. In order to stabilize the contradicting endocrinological impulses, your body decided to go with your subconcious' directions and get everything ready for building up the required reproductive organs."  
She smiled brightly.  
"You're not an omega, Kaiba-san, but definetly on your way to being an okaa-san. An _alpha_ okaa-san." 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*ducks flying health chart* Yes, I do have a better grasp on how pregnancies work. Normal, human pregnancies, that is. As for Weres.. I doubt they'd be much obliged to clue me into their reproductive specifics should I ever come across one, ne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first part of the entire story I penned down. Weird, how it ended up at the, well, end...


	41. Because you Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne, minna-san, we're near the end. A couple loose threads and a littlle lemon to round out the picture. Enjoy.

_Because you Were_

Shichi-Go-San had come and gone by the time they had been given permission to attempt impregnating Seto.  
Both alphas had reacted badly to the months-long separation prior to the trial, but Jounouchi, who was both a prime and the more social one, had suffered particularly hard.  
After the intial two weeks of rebonding, all experts had limited their mutual time to four times per week, no intercourse permitted. While at first this proved not too difficult since Jou was still busy with his finals(he had to repeat them, due to his house arrest), once the blond was released into the working world, it grew rapidly more difficult to keep them apart.  
They both had been put on a specific diet to help them build up both muscle tissue as well as balance out their respective hormone productive organs.  
When the day came the doctors decided that Seto was good to go, the brunet went home and, wrapping his waiting fiancé into a tight embrace, kissed him gently. Then he tore Jounouchi's shirt off and bit him, deep and hard.  
Jou came on the spot, drenching his pants and soaking through onto Seto's. His mate smirked, ripped the remainder of the shirt into pieces and dragged him to their bedroom, eager to fuck.

Jou's mind was reeling; how come his fiancé was so dominant again? Not that he complained, that mating bite had been divine, but-  
"Aren't you happy I'm healed?" muttered Seto against his pulse. Jou swallowed and smiled.  
"Ne, koibitou, just a bit shell-shocked. It's been months since we've been together like this and ta be honest, ya being this pushy is pretty unsettling. In a good way."  
He pulled out and stroked his reawakening member, cum slickening the throbbing length.  
Seto regarded him quietly.  
"You weren't that big before", he stated. Jou shrugged.  
"A growth spurt. Also, I didn't wanted ta freak ya out with my size. How are ya-you doing?"  
It was that tiniest of correction, that minute attempt at proper speech that made Seto realize, why his body had changed.  
Because on a primal, subconcious level, it understood that Jounouchi Katsuya was a prime in every sense of the word: loyal, true, fierce, passionate, caring, brave, gentle, supportive, encouraging, generous, forgiving and, most of all, willing to sacrifice himself, all of him, in order to keep those he loved safe and sound and, most of all, happy.  
He was a callback to the very definition of a true leader as depicted in lores from days long gone.  
A shiver, a shudder ran down his spine, as Seto felt his rectum begin to slicken.  
Giving the blond a sensual, half-lidded glance, he purred,  
"Why don't you find out for yourself?"  
Jou was confused; his mate was sending out a bombardement of so many mixed signals, he couldn't grasp ahold of any one. Then Seto gave him the 'come hither' look and spread his legs, and Jou practically tore his jeans in ribbons in his haste to get under the sheets.  
"Now, are you going to be a big bad wolf and ravage this poor little bitch like he needs it?"  
He couldn't remember Seto's voice ever being this deep, sultry and dangerously smooth, because he would have recalled the exquisite pain of his cock going rock-hard so fast it made him dizzy.  
His mate spread his legs further, guiding the excited, twitching cock to his wet entrance.  
There was no preparation needed, for some reason he knew that his body would willingly, happilly accept whatever size Katsuya was. It would open on its own accord and adjust with little difficulties.  
Jounouchi's teeth actually rattled slightly due to the effort of restraining himself.  
Gods, had Seto always smelled this good? Looked this sexy? Been this wanton? Felt so thight, so loose, so hot, cool, amazing, breathtaking, demanding, insatiable, talked this dirty, filthy, foul, uncouth, expletive-filled, obscene?  
Spasms a dozen by the minute ran through Seto's body. Growth spurt or not, Katsuya was too big for him. He first tried to force himself to let it in, then tried relaxation techniques, but he still felt as if he was going to burst. He glanced down and groaned; Katsuya was barely halfways in and already he felt himself pushed to the limits.  
And then Jounouchi's cock just slipped in. All the way, with little resistance. The brunet blinked in surprise at the knot at the base, then up at his mate. Jou gave a wry smirk.  
"I figured, this'd be easier for you. Though I don't know if my knot will fit in."  
As if that had unlocked some hidden door in Seto's being, his body decided that Jounouchi was just the right size. The mere idea of having the large, peach-sized protrusions force themselves into him, filling him to overflowing with hot, white semen, effectively locking the precious fluid in...  
Seto felt a growl rise in the back of his throat, and Jounouchi drew back a little, surprised.  
Honda had told him stories about it, that Ryou at times reacted like this, when he, Hiroto, didn't perform to the Half-Brit's liking.  
It was not a mating, but a _breeding_ call. It meant that his mate was ovulating and would not take no for an answer, whatsoever. Especially omegas were known to become downright feral when in this state. Jou smiled down at the other alpha, who's eyes were wide and wild, a half-snarl curling his lips and a hint of claws adorning the long fingers.  
"Ne, koibito, I guess you leave me no other choice", he rasped, as he pulled out slightly- and rammed his cock back in with pure brutal force.  
Seto threw his head back and actually yowled.  
It was the first of many, many howls that echoed through the mansion that night, as Katsuya kept thrusting, rutting, pounding and battering into his love again and again.  
The first time he orgasmed, Jounouchi forcibly held Seto down and pushed his knot in, relentlessly. Seto trashed and couldn't decide wether to throw him off or pull him closer, but once the knot was in place, the brunet went completely still. His deep blue eyes turned glassy, his swollen lips parted in a surprised, almost cooing oval and his breath grew shallow and slow.  
Jounouchi on the other hand panted and growled, as he filled his mate with ever more semen. He had never cum like this; not in this utterly animalistic, thouroughly savage way. He kept plateauing, cumming, shooting more and more seed into Seto's immobile body, watching the flat, taut stomach slightly bulge, and the sight excited him even more.  
Eventually, he came down from his high, the swelling subsided and he was remotely back to normal. That lasted all of forty-nine seconds; the amount of time it took Seto to snap out of his rigour, scowl and snap,  
"Who gave you permission to stop?"  
One blond brow tilted, then Jou grinned and flipped Seto over. Without warning, he penetrated the widely stretched, oozing hole again, pulling the brunet up on all fours and thrusting as if his life depended on it.  
"You're such a good little bitch," he rasped into Seto's ear, and his voice had even him terrified,  
"I'm going ta breed ya now and you're going ta take it and give me lots an' lots of pretty lil' cubs, ya hear?"  
Seto, who's eyes had meanwhile rolled back in his head, merely gave an agreeing, delighted gurgle, feeling his insides being quite literally pounded into position to receive yet more sperm.  
He could feel the shift; his organs moving, aligning, rearranging themselves aound the battering ram that was Katsuya's engorged, ravenous member, but the slight discomfort was swept away by the semi-delirious euphoric state the brunet alpha was currently in.  
He wanted more, always more; Jounouchi was too little, too big, too much, not enough, he needed ten of his kind, but one was already overbearing, he would kill him later, but the sex was beyond incredible...  
A second orgasm, a third, a fourth, fifth...  
Why had they bothered with the expensive sheets? Heck, why hadn't they just taken this out in the woods and mated under the moon like their ancestors? It was not as if the matress was salvagable. And getting a new bed was expensive, even by their standards.  
Of course, neither Were was capable of such complex thought processes.  
Seto, face halfways buried in the pillows, was kneading the shredded blanket like a satisfied cat. Jou was still thrusting in and out of his lover, though it was an automated reaction by now. Finally, he slipped out and looked at what he had done.  
To the untrained eye, Seto's entrance looked as if he had been fisted by a bear. It was a bright, angry reddish-pink, slightly prolapsed, that kept spilling a continuous flow of sperm.  
Katsuya groaned at the sight.  
This was clearly a case for a doctor's house-call.

Two weeks later they were invited by Pegasus, who handed them each a large, exquisitely designed and inscribed enveloppe. Seto's brow rose.  
"A wedding invitiation? For us? Why, who is getting married?" Pegasus looked surprised.  
"Why, you two, of course."  
Seto merely stared, not quite sure if he had heard correctly. Katsuya's mouth fell wide agape.  
"Wa-watashi-tachi desu? How-when-doushite-?" Crawford smiled.  
"I can tell, that your breeding was successful. And you don't want your child to be born out of wedlock, ne?"  
Both young Weres were stunned. Finally, Seto frowned.  
"Wha makes you believe that?" The beta shook a finger.  
"Simple. Yesterday, you spent the whole day walking quite awkwardly. And it hasn't improved. Plus, you have been touching your belly several times during the short time you have been here."  
"Ne, considering how much jizz I pumped into him.." muttered Jounouchi under his breath, just to be ellbowed by Seto. Who turned an accusatory glare at their host.  
"Why would you happen to know so much about the matter?"  
He stopped, then exchanged a look with his mate. Jounouchi leaned forward and asked suspiciously,  
"Is there something you're hiding from us? Anything you'd like ta tell us?"  
Pegasus closed his eyes and folded his hands over his lap. From the rear right corner of the tycoon's office, someone stepped closer and lay an elegant hand on his shoulder.  
"Isono and I have been together now for a while. He helped me get over my wife, and we shared the grief and guilt of having failed you and Mokuba and your parents. All of this formed a comraderie, a friendship, that grew into love."  
He looked up at the usually reserved elder security chief.  
Who for once was not wearing his sunglasses, but let his grey-green eyes glitter with unshed tears of joy and contentment.  
"Pegasus is expecting our first child. We are due in May, perhaps even end of April."  
They smiled at each other, then turned to look at Seto.  
"So you see, we will need both a best man and a godfather. Preferably two or three."  
Jounouchi gave a small cough, then grunted,  
"Ja, I'm ok with that, but only under one condition."  
Everyone looked at him, Pegasus tilting a quizzical brow.  
"And that would be?" Jou grinned, and it was the most satisfied Were-typical triumphant grin ever.  
"From now on, you'll be running with us." The grin widened.  
"You are part of _my_ delta, now ." 

_owari_  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
And thus ends my very first Omegaverse story. Thanks to-wha? Oh, yeah, you're right. There is _one_ more thing...


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, with a last little bit of cutenesss, this grim tale ends. I decided to make Seto's pregnancy into a mini spin-off series; though won't be starting before New Year's. Currently RL keeps me on my toes and busy.  
> As a special treat I added the chapter which didn't make it into the story. It was set up as price for the lucky folk who figured ot the veeery obscure Easter Egg in chapter 31:
> 
> "You are rich, baby," crooned Jounouchi,  
> "rich, rich,rich!"
> 
> It is a throwback to Civilization ll for the PS1. If you get your economy booming, the finance minister will have an impromptu on-screen-gasm.^^

_Epilogue_

Tiny hands padded over the cold tiled floor, pudgy legs following.  
A soft, yet heavy footfall approached, as the toddler was lifted from the ground into strong, tan arms.  
"Chotto ne, Himeko, we don't want you hitting your head on the door, now do we?" tutted Jounouchi. The small girl in his arms gave a semi-protesting squak that turned into a giggle, when the blond nuzzled her.  
"You are spoiling her far too much," came a deep voice from behind them,  
"at this rate she will never learn to walk on her own." Jou smirked.  
"Says the one who won't stop weening her until she is five. Sure."  
Seto had the grace to blush, then cleared his throat.  
"I still think you should let her stand on her own. At least let her support herself on the walls."  
Another smirk.  
"Mochiron. Before or after I've given her her raw liver treat?"  
Seto bristled; whenever Himeko came in contact with raw meat, her wolf side showed despite not being old enough to change, and she would end up turning her eating spot into an abbatoir.  
Crossing his arms, the brunet stated briskly,  
"Well, we know which side of the family she got it from."   
Jounouchi opened his mouth for a reply-  
"Incoming!" A bundle of red and green fabric, strawberry blond and black streaked past them.  
Jou and Seto followed the apparition with their eyes, then Katsuya asked,  
"Super Sentai?"  
"Kamen Raider." Closing his eyes in resignation, Jou huffed and, handing Himeko over to his husband of six years, went in pursuit of their son. Seto smirked and, adressing the little girl, mumbled,  
"I can't wait until you discover Pretty Cure. Promise me to make Katsuya dress up accordingly."  
Himeko crawed in agreement. 

_owari_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Family bonds_

Departure was today.  
Towering over most of his fellow recruits, Jounouchi gazed across the small group of Weres which had come to see off their loved ones, as they embarked for boot camp.  
His eye caught a familiar, unmistakeable flash of gold.  
There.  
Giving a deep sigh of relief, the older Were waited patiently for his offspring to make his way over.  
Katsuya, looking smart and well-kempt for once in his festive school uniform and neatly combed hair, came to a stand before his old man.  
"Ja." His father nodded.  
"Sou desu." Golden eyes darkened.  
"Seargent First class, ne?" Jounouchi senior nodded.  
Katsuya sighed. Resting his fists on his hips, he asked,  
"Do ya -do you get any vacation?" His father shrugged.  
"Depends." Katsuya squinted an eye.  
"If you try really hard, you might visit due to good behaviour."  
Jounouchi senior nodded sagely.  
"We will see about that." Katsuya sighed.  
"I mean, after all you volunteered. That should count for something ne?"  
Hyousuke allowed himself a small smirk.  
"Nh, not one of my worst ideas."  
It had been a downright brilliant decision. By willingly agree to join the military, not only did Hyousuke avoid both intern camp and resocialization program, but being a volunteer also heightened both his social status as well as is chances of later employment.  
Not to mention the fully included, state-provided rehab that would most likely cure him from his alcoholism or gambling addiction. Or both.  
Katsuya pouted.  
A hand, large enough to engulf an entire grapefruit, clasped his right cheeck gently.  
"Stay strong, Katsuya. Stay safe. I know I haven't been there for you, but, I know you're strong enough.."  
The younger Jounouchi swallowed harshly, then stepped forward and, wrapping his arms around the giant's shoulders, hugged his father closely.  
"Ii desu. I know. I still love, you, 'to-san. And- and thank you."  
Brawny arms encircled the youth, a few lost tears leaking from pained, green-brown eyes, a strangled sob from a massive chest, as father and son stood there, lost in an ocean of grief and too many unspoken words.  
Finally, Hyosuke released his son and stepped back. Once more, he looked his boy over, this teen who stood at the cusp of becoming a man, and his heart grew heavy.  
So much time lost, so much...He cleared his throat and rumbled,  
"It's going to be tough, Katsuya. Just -try to play by the book, you hear? I'd hate for you to follow my path." The blond nodded earnestly.  
The sharp blow of a whistle was heard, and Hyousuke turned towards the gangway. Just as he was about to walk away, he added as an afterthought,  
"Ne, Katsuya, promise?" Katsuya stood alert, looking questiongly. His father gave a wink and a smirk and added,  
"Promise not to get married before I get back, ne?"  
With that he left his son standing on the dock, entirely flabberghasted.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
And with that, I leave you with this little excerpt. Guess, where it might have gone into the story...


End file.
